


Herdeiros da Guerra

by Joy_Black



Series: Herdeiros da Guerra [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Black/pseuds/Joy_Black
Summary: Uma história baseada no mundo de World of Warcraft. A história fala sobre quatro irmãs sin'dorei, que perderam seus pais em um conflito com a Aliança e agora procuram sobreviver no mundo de Azeroth. Mesmo com seus traumas e medos, elas conhecem o amor, a amizade, mas também tem de encarar o ódio que envolve o mundo.





	1. Capítulo I – A bela e a fera

Capítulo I – A bela e a fera

O vento quente cortava a estrada como se fosse uma navalha. Era difícil manter a montaria no curso certo, já que a todo instante uma nova rajada de poeira dificultava a visão e empurrava-a para a beira da estrada. O sol brilhava impiedoso sobre as planícies desérticas de Durotar, desanimando todos os viajantes que ousavam atravessar aquelas paisagens. Por isso, quando viu os portões de Orgrimmar se erguendo como um gigantesco monumento de aço e ferro no meio daquelas terras alaranjadas, Kassyeh quase chorou de alívio.  
A viagem tinha sido mais extenuante que qualquer outra que fizera. Sua falcoztruz, Lola, mal conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo de viagem, também sofrendo os efeitos do calor e das muitas batalhas pelas quais passara. E aninhado em seu colo, tentando não cair da cela a cada golfada do vento, estava seu tigrinho de Hibérnia, Hotch, com certeza o ser que mais sofria com a situação. O coração da elfa sangrenta se apertou. Apesar de também estar ferida e cansada, Kassyeh temia muito mais por Hotch e Lola do que por ela mesma. Por isso, bateu os pés levemente do lado de sua montaria, quase pedindo desculpas por aquele gesto.  
\- Só mais um pouquinho Lola... – murmurou para a falcoztruz – Estamos chegando...  
Lola soltou um piado como se compreendesse o que sua dona dizia e apressou a cavalgada até os portões de Orgrimmar.  
Foi uma alegria imensa ver os mesmos rostos de sempre no portão. Era quase como se sentir em casa. Cumprimentou-os mais animada do que realmente estava e eles responderam com entusiasmo. Com certeza o faziam para animar todo viajante que chegava exausto depois de atravessar a planície.  
A cidade estava cheia, como sempre. Cidadãos e soldados se misturavam naquele mar feito de areia e aço, cada um seguindo seu próprio caminho, ainda que a bandeira tremulante da Horda acima de suas cabeças lembrasse a todos que, independente do que cada um queria para si, havia algo muito maior pelo que lutar.  
Mas não era naquilo que Kassyeh pensava naquele momento. Saiu da rua principal em busca da sua já conhecida hospedaria, pronta para um descanso bem merecido. Logo que chegou do lado do estabelecimento, uma pequena orquisa correu em sua direção, com um sorriso ansioso na face.  
\- Kassyeh! – exclamou ela – Que bom que você voltou!  
A menina era pequena e rechonchuda, com os longos cabelos negros trançados ao redor da cabeça. Suas presas eram delicadas e mal apareciam entre os lábios. Kassyeh sabia que ao se tornar uma soldado, aqueles belos e espessos cabelos seriam cortados fora de um jeito que não atrapalhassem a luta. As orquisas eram bem mais práticas que sua raça nesse aspecto.  
\- Então Saba, - começou Kassyeh desmontando cuidadosamente com Hotch no colo enquanto passava as rédeas de Lola para a menina – Já entrou na Academia Militar?  
\- Sim, sim! – respondeu Saba com empolgação – Eu sou a menorzinha da turma, mas já mostrei muito bem que serei uma grande guerreira! – a menina se impregnou quando falou isso – Eu lido melhor com os lobos que todas as outras!  
\- Ah, isso é muito bom. Então vamos fazer assim: eu lhe dou essa moeda de ouro para você cuidar da Lola e, se você caprichar, deixo você cavalgar ela um pouco.  
Os olhos da menina brilharam de emoção ao pegar a moeda dourada. Kassyeh sabia muito bem que a maioria dos que paravam ali jogavam poucos cobres ou nenhum para a menina que sempre se esforça para dar o melhor de si pelos animais que guardava. Com aquela moeda de ouro, Saba poderia comprar um equipamento melhor que suas rivais, quando chegasse a hora. E apesar de adorar dizer que seria guerreira, todos sabiam que a empatia que sentia pelos animais acabaria direcionando a pequena para a profissão de caçadora.  
\- Muito, muito obrigada Kassyeh! – gritou Saba em sua vozinha aguda – Vou tratar da Lola melhor do que trataria a montaria do Grito Infernal! Vou dar água, comida e limpar todas as penas dela!  
\- Confio em você, Saba! – disse rindo enquanto a menina desaparecia em direção ao estábulo da hospedaria, onde ficavam as montarias dos viajantes.  
Sabendo que Lola estava em ótimas e pequenas mãos, entrou na hospedaria.  
Gryshka, a estalajadeira, estava logo no começo da hospedaria, varrendo vários cacos de vidro que se espalhavam pelo chão. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Kassyeh quando esta entrou.  
\- Olá querida. – disse Gryshka – O mesmo quarto de sempre?  
\- Sim, claro! – respondeu mais depressa que o normal, já sonhando com uma cama. A estalajadeira riu.  
\- Imagino que Saba já esteja com Lola... – comentou a orquisa enquanto procurava uma chave dentro do avental.  
\- Está. A propósito, sua filha está cada dia mais forte! – se fosse em sua cidade natal, Luaprata, o melhor elogio para uma menina élfica seria primorosa ou encantadora. Entre os orcs, porém, era muito mais elogioso dizer que seus filhos eram fortes ou robustos. Um detalhe que ela aprendeu de uma forma não muito agradável anos atrás.  
\- Obrigada. – agradeceu a mãe orgulhosa – Aqui está sua chave. E não esqueça a bebida!  
Ela pegou a chave, murmurou um agradecimento e foi logo em direção a Morag. O taberneiro, marido de Gryshka e pai de Saba, não precisou perguntar nada. Encheu um copo com um líquido transparente e de cheiro forte e serviu para Kassyeh. A elfa não pensou duas vezes, e entornou o líquido tentando não derramar nada nem fazer careta. Seria uma ofensa. Depois que a bebida desceu rasgando pela garganta, ela agradeceu timidamente e recebeu um sorriso discreto do taberneiro. Era outro costume que ela aprendera em suas idas a Orgrimmar: em todas as hospedarias eles lhe davam aquela bebida logo na chegada. Diziam os orcs que era para relaxar o corpo e ajudar a descansar.  
Claro que na pequena elfa aquilo funcionava como um porrete na cabeça.  
Quando chegou ao quarto, já quase não se aguentava em pé. O cansaço, as feridas e a bebida já estavam lhe colocando no limite. Porém, ainda teve tempo suficiente de acomodar Hotch numa das cadeiras do quarto, pendurar sua capa no aparador da porta e tirar as botas. Depois disso, caiu na cama, e sem nem mudar de roupa, embarcou num sono profundo.  
Acordou muito tempo depois, com Hotch lambendo seu rosto vigorosamente enquanto os primeiros raios da manhã entravam pelas frestas da janela.  
\- Já acordei, já acordei... – murmurou ainda zonza de sono e afastou o animalzinho de seu rosto – Sei que você está com fome...  
Contente por ter acordado sua dona, Hotch ficou placidamente esperando enquanto Kassyeh pegava sua mochila e revirava em busca do petisco preferido dele.  
\- Aqui – disse tirando um pedaço de queijo e jogando-o para Hotch – Se acalme com isso enquanto tomo banho. Depois comemos mais.  
Hotch deu um rugido de aprovação e atacou o queijo. Dirigindo-se ao banheiro, Kassyeh foi tirando a roupa pensando que deveria ter tirado aquele vestido rasgado e sujo de sangue e poeira antes de deitar. Agradecia imensamente a ideia genial que Gryshka tivera em sua hospedaria: providenciar banheiros privados e colocar mimos para todas as raças que passavam pela cidade. Ao lado de uma perfumada loção de banho élfica, havia uma barra verde-esmeralda muito apreciado pelos orcs, um escovão com cerdas bem duras trazidas direto do Penhasco do Trovão, um frasco cheio de ervas que os trolls adoravam e um frasco com um líquido escuro que ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas que os goblins diziam que não viviam sem.  
\- Acho que os Renegados não são chegados a água... – ponderou pegando a loção de banho.  
Os goblins haviam feito muitas mudanças em Orgrimmar e uma delas era o incrível sistema de abastecimento de água que a cidade agora possuía. Antes, dizia Gryshka, era necessário encher e secar banheiras para os hóspedes. Agora, bastava mexer em uma alavanca que chamavam de torneira e a água jorrava em abundância. Em Luaprata era diferente: a água jorrava através das torneiras por magia. Bastava passar a mão no globo de luz e a banheira se enchia imediatamente.  
Mas a diferença pouco lhe importava, estava feliz por se ver livre dos resquícios de sua viagem. Embaixo da água que caia como chuva de verão, Kassyeh esfregou o corpo vigorosamente notando que as áreas roxas de sua pele já clareavam. Isso era ótimo, porque a última coisa que queria era que ele se preocupasse.  
Será que ele chegaria logo?  
Suspirando, terminou seu banho, enrolou-se na toalha felpuda com o nome ‘para elfos’ e voltou ao quarto.  
Não imaginava o que a esperava por lá.  
\- Ora, ora, quem eu encontro aqui...  
Kassyeh pulou de susto, mas reconhecia muito bem aquela voz.  
Outra elfa sangrenta estava sentada displicentemente em uma cadeira próxima a mesa onde estavam as coisas de Kassyeh. Ela vestia um corselete de couro de cor púrpura com um longo decote e calças, também de couro, trançadas da cintura até o pé que deixavam entrever mais do que muitos achariam apropriado. Um arco longo e uma aljava de flechas pousavam ao lado de um estranho animal, que parecia a mistura de um lagarto com um bode e um escorpião, totalmente branco e que brincava alegremente com Hotch. A elfa se levantou.  
\- Luxuriah! – gritou Kassyeh antes de se lançar nos braços da irmã.  
O abraço foi mais apertado do que Kassyeh lembrava. Sua irmã com certeza estava muito mais forte do que a última vez que se viram, em Luaprata. Estava muito mais bonita também. Apesar de serem bem parecidas com o mesmo rosto e cor de cabelo, Luxuriah tinha a pele num tom mais escuro que o seu, um corpo bem mais voluptuoso e que fazia jus ao nome que recebera dos pais.  
\- Você está esquelética. – disse Luxuriah depois de largar a irmã e analisá-la atentamente – Espero que não esteja pulando refeições.  
\- Ah... – Kassyeh corou e se sentiu envergonhada – Às vezes a viagem não permite... Você sabe...  
Luxuriah a encarou com aquele olhar penetrante que fazia Kassyeh se sentir a elfa mais culpada de Azeroth. Como irmã mais velha, Luxuriah sempre fizera questão de cuidar das irmãs mais novas com um zelo que nem mesmo uma mãe taurena teria. E sabia meter medo melhor que muito Renegado que existia por aí.  
\- Você não deve descuidar de sua alimentação. – disse Luxuriah em tom firme e se dirigindo para o vestido que a irmã deixara no chão do quarto – Nem com seus equipamentos. Kassyeh! – exclamou depois de dar uma olhada melhor – Isso está um lixo! Como você sobreviveu?!  
\- Não está tão mal assim.... – disse na defensiva, mas sabia que a irmã tinha razão.  
Suas vestes não passavam por um conserto há muito tempo e as costuras já soltavam. Estava tão deteriorado que se podiam ver os raios fracos de magia passando de um fio para o outro. Seu cajado também não estava num estado bom. A lua prateada que sempre fora brilhante estava piscando sem energia, e um dos adornos já caíra. Suas botas e luvas estavam em frangalhos. A capa praticamente não existia mais e o cinto estava com a fivela precariamente pendurada ao tecido.  
\- Por que não consertou logo? – inquiriu Luxuriah com a preocupação estampada na face.  
\- Queria chegar logo aqui. – respondeu sem pensar e se arrependeu sinceramente depois.  
Luxuriah franziu o rosto.  
\- Ah, claro! Tinha que ser culpa dele! – esbravejou assustando seu ajudante lagarto e Hotch, que correu para debaixo da cama.  
\- Claro que não! – retrucou Kassyeh fervorosamente – Eu queria descansar e evitei qualquer conflito quando meus equipamentos ficaram ruins!  
Desejava ardentemente que a irmã se convencesse, mas não foi o que ocorreu.  
\- Então porque aqui? – continuou a outra segurando a roupa da irmã como se fosse ela a culpada de tudo – Por que não voltou a Luaprata?!  
\- Eu gosto daqui!  
Para sua surpresa a irmã caiu em uma gargalhada.  
\- Kassyeh! Eu te conheço! Eu praticamente te criei! Eu sei que você está aqui esperando por ele!  
Kassyeh sentiu o rosto corar. Ambas sabiam que aquela era, pelo menos, uma parte da verdade.  
\- E se for? – falou em voz de desafio – Qual o problema?!  
\- Ele é um orc! – exclamou a outra com o rosto em fúria.  
Kassyeh se ressentiu pela forma como Luxuriah dissera aquela frase. Parecia estar se referindo a um monstro, ou pior, a um humano. Era como se tivesse cometendo o maior crime do mundo. Mas não era assim. Ele poderia ser um orc, mas era uma das melhores criaturas que Kassyeh já conhecera na vida. E se apaixonar por ele nunca estivera em seus planos. Quem imaginaria que aquela pequena elfa, quieta, que passava dias e dias lendo os livros de magia e treinando em meio às moreias de mana iria se interessar por um imenso orc guerreiro? E mais improvável ainda, qual a chance de ele também se interessar por alguém tão diferente? E mesmo assim acontecera. E por isso nunca gostara da forma como ele era visto por sua irmã.  
\- Luxuriah... – disse mantendo a voz calma – Você tem que aceitar isso. Eu não vou desistir dele. É a mesma coisa sempre, mas entenda que não desisti antes, e não desistirei agora.  
A elfa comprimiu os lábios, descontente com o que ouvira. Só que não pretendia se conformar.  
\- Que tipo de futuro vocês tem hein? – inquiriu - Casar e ter filhos? – completou com tom de zombaria.  
Foi um golpe baixo. Luxuriah sabia que o sonho de Kassyeh sempre fora ter muitos bebês, tantos quanto fosse possível. Amava crianças. Tocar naquele ponto a deixou irritada.  
Durante um breve momento, Kassyeh ficou em silêncio. Por um momento, Luxuriah pensou que depois desses anos conseguira chegar ao ponto crucial para sua irmã. Sempre evitara tocar naquele ponto, mas agora era diferente. Precisava levá-la de volta a Luaprata.  
Por fim, Kassyeh falou com a voz impregnada de toda a candura que a elfa possuía:  
\- Eu não me importo com isso. – admitiu por fim - Não me importo. Só quero ficar com ele.  
Estava muito mais grave do que a caçadora supunha. E riu desdenhosamente do que acabara de ouvir.  
\- E por isso você entrou nessa vida não é? – continuou - Enfrenta perigos, atravessa o oceano, bate de frente com a Aliança, para quê? Por que ele enfiou isso em sua cabeça!  
Foi a vez de Kassyeh rir.  
\- Claro, como se você nunca tivesse feito nada perigoso!  
\- É diferente Kassyeh! – disse exasperada - Eu faço isso por você e pelas meninas! Vocês não precisam sair pelo mundo correndo perigo! Você deveria ficar em Luaprata! Lá é o seu lugar! Lá é seguro!  
Sem acreditar no que ouvia, Kassyeh encarou a irmã antes de falar suavemente:  
\- Você melhor que ninguém deveria saber que Luaprata não é tão segura assim.  
Houve um momento de um silêncio pesado e profundo. Kassyeh sabia que tinha passado dos limites, sabia que o que dissera causara uma dor enorme no peito da irmã. Enquanto o remorso corroia seu coração, viu Luxuriah dobrar cuidadosamente seu vestido e por numa de suas mochilas. Ela não a olhou quando falou com a voz baixa, porém firme:  
\- Estarei lhe esperando lá embaixo.  
E saiu.  
Kassyeh sentou na cama e deixou que as lágrimas lavassem seu rosto. Não deveria ter dito aquilo. Sabia o quanto tudo machucava Luxuriah. Sua raiva nunca poderia ser motivo para magoar a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo. A irmã fora seu mundo e o das irmãzinhas menores desde sempre e sabia que tudo que ela dizia era pensando em seu bem, ainda que exagerasse. Por isso, vestiu-se rapidamente com um de seus vestidos de linho simples, calçou uma sandália de couro confortável, pegou todos seus equipamentos e, chamando Hotch, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao andar de baixo.  
A irmã estava muito bem sentada na esteira no chão, do lado oposto a um tauren visivelmente embriagado. Quando o tauren começou a fazer propostas para lá de indecentes a Luxuriah, o estalajadeiro o colocou para fora a pontapés. O motivo da expulsão não era sua hóspede, que não parecia ter notado a existência do tauren em questão, mas da menina orquisa que brincava alegremente com o lagarto de Luxuriah.  
\- Oi Kassyeh! – exclamou Saba – Viu aquele tauren boca-suja? Minha mãe disse que se eu repetisse uma palavra só daquelas, ela me mandava pra Ventobravo!  
\- Nossa, então é melhor ficar de boca fechada! – exclamou Kassyeh fingindo medo.  
\- Sim, sim! Nunca falarei nada daquilo! – e vendo por cima do ombro que a mãe não estava prestando atenção, murmurou – Mas que foi engraçado, foi!  
As duas caíram na risada enquanto Kassyeh se sentava em frente à irmã, na esteira de palha e se acomodava na mesa pequena. Luxuriah bebia uma taça de vinho e parecia mais interessada em seus dedos que na presença da outra.  
\- Desculpa... – murmurou Kassyeh depois de um instante de silêncio – Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo.  
\- Tudo bem. – respondeu a outra. – Também não deveria ter falado dos bebês. Talvez você tenha elfinhos-orc no futuro. – disse irônica – Uma nova raça em Azeroth.  
Kassyeh tentou encará-la, mas a irmã ainda olhava para os dedos.  
\- Você está com raiva de mim.  
\- Não, não estou.  
\- Está! – insistiu Kassyeh.  
Luxuriah finalmente a encarou. E o que ela viu não foi raiva, mas uma tristeza que não soube definir muito bem.  
\- Você sabe que eu nunca fico com raiva de você. – e revirando os olhos acrescentou – Fico com raiva daquele orc!  
Kassyeh suspirou. Voltaram ao velho ponto de sempre.  
\- Você não gosta de orcs, Luxuriah? – perguntou Saba que estivera vendo a cena.  
\- Claro que gosto! – respondeu Luxuriah rapidamente dando um belo sorriso pra menina – Não gosto de um orc específico.  
\- Sei de quem. – Saba soltou uma risadinha - O namorado da Kassyeh!  
Não teve como conter a risada diante do comentário da menina. A forma que ela falara tinha sido tão engraçada, que todo o clima tenso se dispersou. Era praticamente impossível ficar com raiva perto de Saba e Kassyeh agradecia muito a presença da menina que visivelmente relaxava Luxuriah.  
\- Não incomode as hóspedes Saba! – ralhou Gryshka servindo duas tigelas fumegantes de um cozido com um cheiro apetitoso à mesa das elfas – Elas estão com fome e querem comer em paz!  
\- Tudo bem Gryshka. – disse Kassyeh sorrindo – Adoramos Saba. Ela pode ficar.  
Saba abriu um sorriso imenso, mas a mãe foi irredutível.  
\- Vá por água pros animais! – ordenou acrescentando um prato cheio de pães à mesa.  
Resmungando, Saba se retirou da hospedaria. Luxuriah fez um gesto para seu lagarto ir junto e ele obedeceu rapidamente. Aparentemente o bicho também adorava a pequena orquisa. Hotch até iria também, se não estivesse mais interessado no prato de sua dona que tentava alcançar com as patinhas em cima da mesa.  
\- Calma! – ralhou com Hotch – Eu ponho pra você!  
Abriu um dos pães e pôs bastante cozinho e serviu ao animalzinho. Quando voltou a atenção para sua irmã, viu que ela olhava a tigela com uma expressão estranha, como se ponderasse se deveria comer ou não.  
\- Qual o problema? – perguntou Kassyeh pegando outro pão.  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para a refeição.  
\- Cozido de javali. – respondeu a outra.  
Luxuriah fez uma careta.  
\- Ah Luxuriah! É bom! Leva javali, ovo de pinote e creme de leite de zevra. Tem folha-prata e erva telúrica e também pimenta-do-mato. É uma delícia! Prove! Sabia que o próprio Grito Infernal vem comer às vezes aqui só pra provar desse prato?  
A outra parecia não se convencer.  
\- E esse pão? – disse pegando um pão – É escuro...  
\- Trigo selvagem. – informou Kassyeh – Muito saudável. Vem lá da terra dos taurens.  
\- Você parece bem inteirada da comida daqui. – alfinetou Luxuriah.  
\- Porque diferente de certos elfos eu consigo comer coisas além de pão de centeio-lunar e néctar doce. – devolveu Kassyeh.  
Elas riram. Era bom estar juntas de novo. A discussão de instantes atrás já parecia esquecida.  
\- Certo, certo, vou experimentar. – decidiu Luxuriah – Cadê a colher?  
Kassyeh balançou a cabeça, incrédula.  
\- Irmã, você já viajou bem mais que eu e não aprendeu os costumes dos outros povos da Horda? Os orcs não usam talheres. Eles comem com as mãos ou usam o pão. Veja.  
Pegou um pedaço de pão e mergulhou na tigela. Trouxe uma boa quantidade de carne e verduras junta ao pão e comeu graciosamente. Vendo que não tinha jeito, Luxuriah seguiu a irmã. Comeram alguns momentos em silêncio, enquanto matavam a fome mais imediata e Kassyeh percebeu que a irmã não reclamou um só momento da comida.  
\- Está bom? – perguntou.  
\- Comestível. – retrucou a outra.  
Ou seja, na cabeça da elfa caçadora a comida estava ótima, mas como era feita em Orgrimmar, cidade que no momento Luxuriah odiava por ser a terra natal do orc que em sua concepção tirara a irmã da segurança do lar, não iria admitir que tinha gostado, mesmo que fosse a melhor coisa que já provara na vida.  
Sabendo que tinha que começar uma conversa leve para tirar o foco dos motivos de sua estadia na capital da Horda, Kassyeh perguntou sobre algo que deixava ambas felizes.  
\- E as meninas? – quis saber ansiosa – Como estão?  
Elas tinham duas irmãs mais novas. Na ordem de nascimento Luxuriah e Kassyeh eram mais velhas, com poucos anos de diferença entre as duas. Depois, vinham Ashrial e Karensky, respectivamente. Enquanto as mais velhas tinham traços mais perecidos com o pai, com os cabelos escuros, as meninas mais novas tinham os cabelos loiros da mãe. Ashrial adorava caçar com Luxuriah, e tinha uma habilidade muito boa com o arco, enquanto Karensky sempre se identificara mais com Kassyeh, no amor pelos livros e pelo herborismo. Sentia muita falta de ambas e lembrava que tinha prometido à caçula levá-la na Feira de Negraluna assim que ela tivesse idade suficiente de viajar.  
\- Ashrial saiu de casa. – respondeu Luxuriah secamente.  
O susto foi tão grande que Kassyeh deixou seu pedaço de pão com cozido cair no chão que logo foi abocanhado por Hotch. O tigrinho já devorara sua porção, mas não parecia satisfeito.  
\- E você deixou? – perguntou chocada.  
Luxuriah lançou um daqueles seus olhares penetrantes.  
\- Depois que ela viu você saindo, que moral eu tinha para impedir?  
\- Ei, ei! – protestou – A culpa não é minha! Eu nunca incentivei nada! Caso você não lembre, quem a ensinou a atirar com o arco foi você! E Ash sempre disse que iria antes mesmo de eu ter essa ideia!  
\- Mas quando eu tentei impedir, ela citou você! – e afinando a voz imitou – “Se Kass foi, eu vou também!”.  
Não pode evitar sentir um pouco de orgulho. Sempre soubera da vontade de Ashrial em sair pelo mundo e viver as mesmas aventuras que Luxuriah chegava contando. Sabia que seu momento de rebeldia quando saíra de Luaprata facilitou a saída da outra, mas não deixava de compartilhar a preocupação da primogênita pelo bem-estar da menor.  
\- Onde ela está agora? – quis saber.  
\- Terra Fantasma. – respondeu Luxuriah franzindo o cenho – Está aprimorando a pontaria e ajudando a acabar com aquela mácula em nossas terras.  
O Flagelo ainda afligia os elfos sangrentos e todo cuidado era pouco para que os mortos-vivos não entrassem em suas terras.  
\- Bem, pelo menos Karen não ficou totalmente sozinha. Com quem ela fica quando Ash não está lá?  
\- No templo. A sacerdotisa está dando aulas a ela.  
Agora o mau humor de Luxuriah estava muito bem explicado. As irmãs que ela passara a vida protegendo estavam abrindo suas asas e voando. Aquilo a deixava desnorteada. Com certeza esse fora o motivo dela estar em Orgrimmar. Se não podia protegê-la, pelo menos se certificaria que estava bem. Kassyeh sentiu-se mal por estar causando aquela tristeza e sabia que as irmãs menores também o sentiam. Por isso, pegou a mão da irmã e apertou forte, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, como se quisesse se certificar que ela entendesse seu amor.  
\- Nós vamos ficar bem Lux. – disse suavemente – Sei que não era isso que você queria para nós, mas entenda. Queremos ser um pouco como você é, e como papai e mamãe foram.  
Por um momento Kassyeh pensou ter visto lágrimas se formando nos olhos da outra, mas Luxuriah recuperou sua compostura no mesmo instante.  
\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse retirando a mão – Mas ainda acho Tewdric uma péssima escolha para você!

*********************  
Durante três dias Kassyeh apresentou Orgrimmar para a irmã. Luxuriah era uma aventureira muito mais experiente que ela, mas conhecia muito mais os Reinos do Leste que Kalimdor. Em Orgrimmar só estivera antes uma única vez e fora de passagem. Mesmo assim, todos pareciam conhecê-la. Como saíra de casa cedo para sustentar as irmãs, Luxuriah já possuía uma fama consideravelmente alta na Horda. Já tinha lutado até mesmo ao lado de Thrall e também de Garrosh Grito Infernal, apesar de não gostar de gabar-se disso.  
Por isso, as andanças pela capital rendiam a Kassyeh muitos momentos engraçados ao ver conhecidos de sua irmã cumprimentá-la alegremente por, além de ser uma lenda, ser cunhada de outra. Tewdric tinha uma fama tão grande quanto a de Luxuriah e isso a deixava irritada. Não pelo reconhecimento que ele tinha, mas pelo fato de todos se referirem a Kassyeh como namorada dele.  
\- Fama é pré-requisito para ser membro da família? – gracejara um elfo sangrento conhecido de ambas que aportara por lá dois dias depois de Luxuriah – Em Luaprata só se fala de Tewdric, o orc famoso namorado da Kassyeh.  
\- Cala a boca agora... – sibilou Luxuriah – Se não quiser ficar sem língua.  
Depois disso ele não aparecera mais na frente delas.  
As andanças pela cidade também rendera muita negociação com os goblins. O estado dos equipamentos de Kassyeh os horrorizava e eles exigiam um preço absurdo pelo conserto. Depois de visitar mais de cinco estabelecimentos diferentes, conseguiram um preço que acharam justo pelo serviço.  
\- Depois dessa nunca mais deixo isso acontecer... – murmurou Kassyeh desolada.  
Luxuriah limitou-se a dar um sorriso do tipo ‘eu sempre tenho razão’.  
No final dos três dias, vendo que a irmã estava realmente bem e decidida a ficar por ali, Luxuriah deu de ombros.  
\- Tenho que ir. – disse afinal – Mas volto logo. Tenho umas coisas para resolver no Penhasco do Trovão.  
\- Que coisas? – quis saber a outra.  
\- Coisas que me pediram sigilo. – respondeu enigmática – Volto em alguns dias. E depois mocinha, te levo para passar uns dias em casa. As meninas estão com saudades e elas devem ser mais importantes que aquele orc!  
Kassyeh riu.  
\- Está certo, quando você voltar, vou passar uns dias em casa.  
Satisfeita, Luxuriah deu um beijo na testa da irmã, montou em sua mantícora e acenou para Saba antes de levantar voo.  
Apesar de saber que a irmã estava indo para um lugar amigo, Kassyeh não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração. Alguma coisa na expressão de Luxuriah lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Sabia muito bem que não era qualquer missão que tirava aquela elfa de Luaprata, principalmente agora que Ash estava na Terra Fantasma. Devia ser algo muito forte para que ela deixasse Karen aos cuidados da sacerdotisa e cruzado o oceano. E esse motivo não era somente Kassyeh.  
Essa preocupação continuou nos dias seguintes. Enquanto perambulava pela capital, Kassyeh se perguntava o porquê da demora de Tewdric. Tinha enviado uma mensagem para ele dizendo quando estaria ali, e a resposta que obtivera é que ele não demoraria muito. Mesmo que já tivesse esperado muito mais tempo por ele antes desta vez, talvez por causa da visita da irmã, a espera estava muito mais angustiante.  
Tentou se distrair levando Saba para passear sempre que podia, negociava as ervas que colhera no caminho e as poções que conseguira preparar com os recursos escassos de cada região pela qual passara. Admirava os itens de elite que resplandeciam nas vitrines goblinas e pensava quando iria vesti-las. Não seria uma má ideia comprar alguns equipamentos novos, ainda que não pudesse usar aqueles que brilhavam maravilhosamente, pois o goblin que ficara encarregado de consertar os seus lhe disse com a voz estridente:  
\- Claro que ainda não estão prontos! – sua voz também era impaciente – Você viu o estrago que fez neles mocinha? Você devia ser presa por isso!  
\- Não há realmente nenhuma previsão de quando eles ficaram prontos? – perguntou chorosa.  
\- Não! E nem haverá enquanto você vier aqui atrapalhar meu trabalho! Agora vai! Vai! – mandou sacudindo os enormes braços em direção à porta.  
Saiu desolada da loja com Hotch em seus calcanhares. Parecia que tudo estava dando errado para ela. Caminhou tristemente pelas ruas descendo em direção à hospedaria, pensando que deveria se deitar na cama e continuar esperando. Aquilo a deixava muito irritada! Para completar o dia estava excepcionalmente quente, mesmo para os padrões do deserto de Durotar. Apesar do vestido branco de linho com alças finas que usava, tinha a impressão que iria torrar se ficasse um pouco mais de tempo ao ar livre.  
Quando apressou o passo, sentiu o vento se tornar um pouco mais forte que antes. Por um momento se sentiu aliviada com o frescor, até que o vento se tornou em um turbilhão de poeira bem a sua frente. Assustada, deu dois passos em direção a uma parede e procurou um lugar para segurar. Se fosse realmente um redemoinho, estaria com problemas. Mas o vento foi ficando mais fraco, até que o barulho de patas aterrissando chegou aos seus ouvidos. Logo que a poeira baixou, viu a besta dourada com grandes chifres baixar as asas e se inclinar para frente. Seu coração acelerou.  
Tewdric chegara.  
Os guardas olharam feio para a montaria parada bem no meio da rua estreita. Apesar de não haver nenhuma regra sobre isso, normalmente a guarda desencorajava qualquer pouso no meio de ruas movimentas, incentivando que todo viajante usasse o campo de pouso ou os largos. Mas nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer qualquer coisa ao campeão da Horda.  
Um enorme machado foi posto no chão antes do orc descer. Ele era muito maior que qualquer outro orc, mas Kassyeh sempre achara que era muito mais a postura imponente dele que seu tamanho propriamente dito. A armadura negra lhe dava um ar assustador e a expressão sisuda não ajudava a causar uma impressão melhor. Como já tinha visto-o no campo de batalha, sabia muito bem como sua presença afetava qualquer inimigo. Devia ser como ver a morte chegando.  
Todavia, quando a viu, ele sorriu. Era o único motivo pelo qual sorria, além das batalhas. Kassyeh não pensou duas vezes. Correu em sua direção e pulou. Ele a segurou no ar pela cintura e a girou, como se fosse uma criança. Rindo alto, ela o abraçou. Tudo que sentira nos dias anteriores sumiu como mágica. Nada mais importava. Ele estava ali.  
\- E aí? – falou ele com sua voz rouca – Tudo beleza?  
\- Melhor agora. – disse sorrindo ainda pendurada em seu pescoço – Você demorou.  
\- Mals pela demora. Muitas coisas pra fazer.  
Apesar dos braços fortes de guerreiro, o abraço de Tewdric era gentil. Segurava-a com todo o cuidado, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. Ambos sabiam que ela não quebrava tão fácil, mas Kassyeh gostava da preocupação.  
Hotch começou a rugir nos pés do orc pedindo também um pouco de atenção. A contragosto, Tewdric a pôs no chão e acariciou o pequeno tigre, que ronronou em agradecimento.  
\- Como você me achou? – perguntou curiosa quando ele pôs o tigre nos braços.  
\- Pelo cheiro! – disse ele antes de soltar uma risada como se fosse um grunhido – Seu cheiro é inconfundível.  
Kassyeh fez uma careta, mas riu também.  
\- Não sei se fico lisonjeada ou chateada.  
\- Fique feliz, seu cheiro é o melhor que existe em Azeroth.  
Sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, Kassyeh passou as mãos pelo cabelo, encabulada. E enquanto ele provocava Hotch, ela notou que havia algo diferente nele. Algo que não se encaixava.  
\- Você tem cuidado bem dele. – observou Tewdric ainda brincando com o tigre.  
\- Claro. Foi um presente seu. – e como se entendesse, Hotch rugiu, insatisfeito – Eu te amo acima disso Hotch, deixe de ser ciumento. – e continuando sua análise, descobriu o que tinha de errado – Você está bem limpo pra quem acabou de chegar de viagem.  
Normalmente ele chegava sujo de areia e suor, com o sangue ainda fresco em seu machado e armadura. Só que naquele dia sua indumentária estava brilhante e reluzente, apesar dos inúmeros arranhões que se via.  
Tewdric soltou outra risada/grunhido.  
\- Passei em Morag. – disse – Me ajeitei um bocadinho.  
Kassyeh se aproximou e cheirou-o.  
\- Você passou loção élfica?! – falou surpresa.  
Agora era ele quem parecia sem jeito.  
\- Achei que você fosse gostar. – disse coçando o pescoço como se a armadura o incomodasse.  
\- Bem, prefiro você cheirando a suor e sangue. – disse seriamente.  
E era verdade. Às vezes aquilo lhe parecia meio doentio, mas gostava dele como ele era, um guerreiro. Não entendeu muito bem porque ele fizera aquilo, ela nunca reclamara de seu cheiro.  
Diante da resposta dela, Tewdric a pegou pela cintura novamente e aplicou um profundo beijo em sua boca. O contato foi tão intenso que a mente da elfa simplesmente apagou. Era como se a magia mais poderosa passasse pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar completamente. Era impressionante o efeito que aquele orc tinha sobre seu corpo.  
\- E ainda perguntam porque tô com essa elfa! – disse ele alto, balançando-a pela cintura novamente – Prometo que da próxima vez vou voltar com sangue humano ainda fresco na roupa!  
Rindo, Kassyeh deixou que ele a balançasse de um lado para o outro, como se fosse a coisa mais divertida que ele já fizera na vida. E provavelmente ficaria assim por muito tempo se um guarda acanhado não se aproximasse e pedisse com a voz mais delicada que um orc poderia fazer.  
\- Senhor Tewdric, sua montaria está atrapalhando o fluxo.  
Havia uma fileira enorme de orcs, taurens, goblins querendo passar por aquela rua, mas a montaria dourada parecia não ligar a mínima para qualquer um deles, e continuava bloqueado o acesso. Apesar das reclamações baixinhas e murmúrios que ouviam, sabia que ninguém puxaria briga com aquele guerreiro.  
\- Quer ir para outro lugar? – perguntou Tewdric a ela, ignorando o guarda encabulado.  
\- Um lugar mais ameno. – pediu Kassyeh.  
Pegando-a nos braços, Tewdric a pôs em sua montaria, colocou Hotch em seu colo antes de montar e alçar voo. As ruas de Orgrimmar foram ficando menor, até que eles estavam mais altos que qualquer prédio na cidade. Direcionando a montaria para o sul, o guerreiro a levou para as planícies desérticas de Durotar. Mas aquele lugar inóspito parecia o mais belo, agora que estava com ele. Não sabia ao certo aonde iam, mas pode visualizar o oceano à medida que se aproximavam de um pequeno monte, não muito longe da cidade, com uma frondosa árvore provendo a melhor sombra que Kassyeh já vira na região.  
\- Nossa! – exclamou ela quando desceu da montaria e viu o oceano abaixo deles – Que lugar lindo!  
\- Descobri esse monte por acaso. – disse ele dando uma tapinha na montaria, que rugiu e se distanciou – Achei que você ia gostar.  
Ela tinha adorado. Sentaram ao pé da árvore e ele tirou um embrulho debaixo da capa. Kassyeh deu um gritinho quando viu o que era.  
\- Pão de mel! – disse animada pegando a guloseima – Você esteve em Luaprata!  
\- Rapidamente. – respondeu pegando um alforje de couro claro, onde Kassyeh sabia muito bem que tinha o melhor vinho que os elfos podiam produzir – Dei uma chegada por lá, entreguei uns bagulhos que o Chefe Guerreiro mandou, e dei uma checada nas suas irmãs. Acho que Luxuriah deve aparecer por aqui nos próximos dias, ela tinha saído quando eu cheguei.  
Então ele se preocupara em ter notícias das irmãs para lhe dar. Às vezes Kassyeh não sabia como reagir às coisas que Tewdric fazia. Quando ambos se envolveram pela primeira vez, todos os elfos lhe diziam o quanto aquilo era um erro, e quanto ela iria sofrer com a violência inata daquela raça. Só que não fora assim. Alguns indivíduos, mesmo sendo da mesma facção, gostavam de julgar os orcs como monstros. Poucos davam a chance deles mostrarem que não são assim. As mães também amavam seus filhos com o mesmo furor, os machos protegiam suas famílias com a mesma fúria. A seu ver, a aparência era a única coisa que os diferenciavam. Tinham a mesma alma. Os mesmos sentimentos. E não importam o que dissessem seu pensamento não iria mudar.  
Sempre soubera que seria difícil. Os costumes eram diferentes. A forma de mostrar o que sentiam também. Os elfos gostavam de proclamar seu amor com baladas e poemas, recitadas ao pôr do sol, tendo como fundo a bela Floresta do Canto Eterno. E apesar disso, quantas histórias sobre mentiras e desilusões amorosas não ouvira? Quantas colegas suas choraram rios de mágoas ao descobrir que toda a cantoria era falsa? Os orcs não diziam; eles agiam. E teve aprender a ver nos gestos o que ele não lhe dizia com palavras. Como também ele aprendeu que, como elfa, às vezes ela precisava ouvir. E dizer.  
\- Obrigada. – disse com a voz embargada – Por ir ver minhas irmãs.  
\- Ei! – protestou – Não disse isso pra te ver chorar! – ele sempre se alarmava ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos – Sorria, sorria!  
Kassyeh caiu na risada.  
\- São lágrimas de alegria. – explicou ela limpando os olhos, pois sabia que aquilo o perturbava.  
\- Nunca vou entender isso de sua raça. – resmungou ele, mais calmo ao ver que nenhuma lágrima desceu. – Se você está triste, chore. Se está feliz, ria. É simples!  
\- Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – prometeu.  
Satisfeito, o orc lhe estendeu o vinho. Kassyeh bebeu com gosto. Era ótimo sentir novamente o gosto da bebida e a suavidade com que ela penetrava no corpo. Era como estar em casa novamente.  
\- Delicioso. – disse provando mais um pouco – Luxuriah veio aqui antes de você. Ficou alguns dias e foi resolver uns assuntos lá no Penhasco do Trovão.  
\- Nossa, então eu realmente demorei. – raciocinou ele.  
\- Demorou. – Kassyeh franziu os olhos, fingindo que estava com raiva – Aposto que não estava com saudade de mim!  
Mal terminou a frase e sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura novamente. Tewdric a ergueu e depois a sentou em seu colo, envolvendo o corpo dela em um abraço apertado. O coração da elfa se acelerou da mesma forma que acontecia sempre que o tocava. Não entendia porque ele tinha esse efeito sem eu corpo. Em Luaprata fora inúmeras vezes cortejada, mas nenhum elfo a fizera se sentir daquela forma. Deixou-se ser embalada por ele e sentiu as mãos grandes e calejadas percorrendo seus cabelos.  
\- Senti sua falta a cada instante. – disse o guerreiro com a sua voz rouca – E seu cabelo está maior.  
Kassyeh riu. Aquilo soara como uma reclamação. Certa vez um ally quase a capturara por causa da enorme trança que ela ostentava outrora. Tewdric precisara cortar o cabelo com uma faca para deixá-la escapar. Desde então, Kassyeh o mantinha curto.  
\- Achei que você não fosse perceber. – admitiu com os olhos fechados, pousando o rosto no peito dele.  
Tewdric grunhiu descontente.  
\- Apenas os humanos não prestam atenção em suas fêmeas.  
\- Então... – murmurou ela afastando a cabeça do peito dele e o encarando – Eu sou sua fêmea?  
A pergunta aparentemente o deixou aturdido.  
\- Sempre foi! – respondeu resoluto – Pensei que isso tinha ficado claro desde sempre! Você não me considera seu macho?  
Pelo tom de voz dele, Kassyeh não sabia se ele estava assustado ou revoltado. Talvez ambos. Por isso tratou de acalmá-lo.  
\- Sempre te considerei meu. Por isso te dei o sol. – e puxou o cordão que ele mantinha em volta do pescoço, por baixo da armadura.  
Os fios eram de prata, por onde passava raios de luz quase imperceptíveis. Um pequeno pingente em formato de sol brilhava levemente. Aquele era o símbolo do enlace em sua raça. E ali havia uma magia suave, porém poderosa. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse a Tewdric, ela sentiria. Como não ele era mago, não fazia sentido ela usar um, pois era um objeto construído com a força arcana do próprio indivíduo.  
\- Eu sei o que isso significa. E o uso com orgulho. – disse Tewdric segurando o pingente sol – Queria poder lhe dar algo, mas...  
\- Vocês se enlaçam de outra forma. – completou.  
Eles se encararam por um momento. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam de expectativa. Nunca adentraram naquele assunto. Ele sempre fugia. Kassyeh sabia que não era por não querê-la, era porque não o agradava o que tinha de fazer.  
\- Eu não posso fazer isso com você! – exclamou dando vazão aos seus pensamentos.  
Ele se levantou e a colocou no chão. Parecia que queria raciocinar sem ter o contato da pele dela para lhe provocar.  
\- Por que não? – quis saber Kassyeh – Você me disse que sou sua fêmea!  
\- Eu não posso lhe marcar! – disse andando de um lado para o outro e sacudindo os braços - Poderia arrancar sua perna com minhas presas! Eu posso lhe aleijar! Você não entende?  
A forma como o orcs demonstravam o seu compromisso nos relacionamentos era bem diferente que os elfos. O macho tinha que marcar sua fêmea. Isso era feito na parte interna da coxa direta da orquisa durante o contato íntimo. Não se podia usar nenhuma poção de cura para fechar o ferimento; a cicatriz deveria permanecer. No máximo, as orquisas usavam um unguento para auxiliar na cicatrização. No orc, a mordida era no peito. Mas como as presas do macho costumavam ser bem maiores, as fêmeas sofriam mais. Em compensação, era um orgulho mostrar a marca por isso logo que assumiam o compromisso, a orquisa passava vários dias usando apenas uma tanga em seus afazeres, tudo para que a marca fosse notada.  
Quem lhe contara aquilo era Gryshka. Ela não perguntara se Kassyeh tinha a marca. Parecia conhecer Tewdric muito bem e provavelmente sabia que ele nunca faria aquilo. Kassyeh sabia que ele não queria machucá-la, mas seu desejo de ter as presas dele em sua carne era maior que a cautela.  
\- Tewdric... – ela começou com a voz suave.  
\- Não! – rugiu ele olhando-a bem – Eu quero você bem. Inteira!  
\- E eu quero que você me marque. – disse resoluta - Não me importo de sangrar, de perder a perna, desde que isso mostre a todos que estamos juntos! Só... – a voz dela perdeu a força como se o medo a dominasse por um instante.  
\- Só o que? – perguntou o orc na expectativa.  
\- Eu precisaria usar aquelas tangas? – indagou temerosa.   
O guerreiro parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.  
\- Você não tem medo das presas? – perguntou ainda incrédulo – E tem medo de usar a tanga?  
\- Eu tenho vergonha tá! – se defendeu com as bochechas ficando vermelhas – Eu não gosto de ficar me expondo!  
Por um minuto ele não falou nada. Depois, explodiu em gargalhadas. Abraçando-a, Tewdric a beijou na boca e depois desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dela. Kassyeh sentiu um arrepio quando as presas dele roçaram em sue pescoço e imaginou a sensação de tê-las em sua carne. Tremeu e não pode deixar de notar que ansiava por aquela dor. Deixou as mãos dele acariciar seu corpo e apertá-lo. Depois, para sua surpresa, ele a soltou. Tirou sua capa, estendeu no chão antes de pegá-la e deitá-la lá. Kassyeh tinha a impressão que seu coração iria saltar para fora do corpo, tamanha era sua expectativa.  
O orc tirou primeiro sua armadura. O peitoral de placas caiu com um estrondo no chão. O cinto que prendia as perneiras foi jogado para o lado, sendo seguida por aquelas.  
\- Aqui? – perguntou Kassyeh sentindo a expectativa aumentar a cada momento – E se chegar alguém?  
Ele não disse nada. Levantou-se, pegou o machado que tinha deixado junto à árvore e fincou-o ao lado dela.  
Não foi necessária nenhuma explicação.  
Tewdric pôs inesperadamente a mão embaixo do seu vestido e apertou sua coxa.  
\- Eu vou lhe marcar... – murmurou com a voz cheia de desejo – E use seus vestidos. Não quero nenhum outro macho vendo seu corpo, além de mim.  
Kassyeh respirou fundo e se preparou para a dor. Mas ele não a mordeu. Puxou sua roupa para cima e tirou seu vestido, colocando-o ao lado do machado. Era estranho estar apenas de roupas de baixo ao céu aberto e claro de Durotar, mas era também muito excitante. Seu guerreiro tirou a camisa e a calça que usava por baixo da armadura e não parecia preocupado em estar completamente nu. Inclinou-se sobre ela pôs a mão em um dos seus seios, o acariciando, antes de puxar seu sutiã com força.  
\- Linda... – murmurou antes de beijar seu pescoço novamente.  
Estremeceu quando ele passou a língua em sua orelha, subindo pelo queixo e beijando-a novamente. Desejando tocá-lo, Kassyeh o abraçou, passando a mão pelas costas musculosas e firmes, sentindo as cicatrizes que se espalhavam em toda a extensão da pele dele. Havia cicatrizes novas, ela percebeu, mas ele não parecia se importar que as tocasse.  
Depois de um tempo, os beijos dele desceram em direção ao seu colo. Beijou seus seios carinhosamente antes de sugá-los com vontade. Gemendo, Kassyeh pôs as mãos na cabeça dele, e passou as mãos pelo cabelo espesso que ele mantinha apenas na parte de trás da nuca, amarrado. Deixou suas mãos se enroscarem naqueles fios enquanto arqueava o corpo diante do contato da boca dele em sua pele sensível. Era bom demais. Quando a boca dele desceu em direção a sua barriga ela gemeu em protesto. Tewdric riu, mas continuou o caminho para baixo, até chegar ao baixo ventre. Com os dentes arrancou a calcinha dela fora, e abriu suas pernas. Kassyeh prendeu a respiração, mas não por muito tempo. Gritou de prazer quando sentiu a língua dele acariciar sua intimidade, enquanto as mãos do guerreiro apertavam suas coxas com desejo.  
O mundo estava rodando e Kassyeh não queria que ele parasse de girar. Arqueou os quadris com desejo, querendo mais, querendo-o dentro dela, exigindo que ele a tomasse naquele momento. Que a tornasse sua.  
E foi o fez.  
A dor foi inesperada. Tewdric enfincara suas presas em sua coxa no momento em que ela atingia o clímax. Dor e prazer se misturaram de uma forma que a elfa não sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro. Sentiu o sangue escorrer por sua pele, enquanto seu orc lambia vigorosamente suas feridas. Ele pressionou os lábios nos furos que deixara na pele branca e sensível, sorvendo o sangue dela até que este estacasse. Depois, urrou alto, um brado que estremeceu tudo a sua volta, um rugido de vitória. Estava satisfeito com seu feito, mas queria mais. Deitou-se novamente em cima do corpo pequeno e a penetrou com fúria.  
Era selvagem e era assim que ela gostava. Tewdric arremetia para dentro dela com desejo grunhindo a cada estocada, apertando o corpo de Kassyeh contra o dele. Ambos já conheciam aquela dança prazerosa, e se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, querendo cada vez mais que o contato se tornasse mais e mais profundo. A elfa não se importou com a coxa ferida e enroscou as pernas em volta doa quadris de seu macho. Gemeu quando ele foi mais fundo e jogou a cabeça para trás. O orc entendeu o pedido e sugou avidamente o pescoço de sua fêmea. Gemendo, ela cravou as unhas na pele dele, e desceu as mãos pelas costas dele, abrindo rasgões na pele esverdeada.  
De repente, ele parou. Parou por um instante, ainda dento dela e a encarou. Kassyeh ficou confusa, mas logo foi erguida pelos braços fortes. Tewdric sentou a encaixou em seu colo. A elfa gemeu surpresa, sentindo membro dele indo ainda mais fundo em sua carne. Agora, ele a tinha presa em seus braços, e mexia seu quadril de acordo com sua vontade. Kassyeh se agarrou nele, deixando que ela a guiasse, e já estava cega de prazer quando ouviu o murmúrio rouco e grave dele:  
\- Me marque. – pediu.  
Kassyeh não pensou duas vezes. Com toda força que conseguia reunir, fincou os dentes no peito dele. Tewdric rugiu novamente e aumentou os movimentos dos quadris dela. Kassyeh continuou com os dentes presos a carne dele até sentir o sangue quente encher sua boca. Era estranho, vê-lo sangrando sabendo que ela causara aquilo, mas lhe dava uma sensação de poder inimaginável até então. E foi naquele momento, com o sangue dele se espalhando em sua boca, enquanto seu corpo continuava freneticamente cavalgando no membro dele, que ela atingiu o clímax. Gritou e percebeu que ele também gritara. Foi quando sentiu sendo preenchida novamente por ele, inundada por sua semente, prova de todo o desejo que compartilhavam.  
Arfando, Kassyeh se deixou desvanecer nos braços fortes de seu guerreiro, enquanto o riso de triunfo dele ecoava em seus ouvidos.  
Não havia mais volta. Estavam irremediavelmente ligados não só por seus sentimentos, mas pelo sangue que gotejava de seus corpos.


	2. Capítulo II – Festejos

Capítulo II – Festejos

Antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, Kassyeh sabia o que ia encontrar. Estava deitada ao lado do seu guerreiro, abraçada ao seu corpo nu, ainda sentindo no corpo os efeitos do dia anterior. Estava cansada, dolorida e extremamente satisfeita. O interior de sua coxa latejava, mas a dor maior já havia passado. E nada, nada mesmo, superava aquela sensação de plenitude que sentia.  
Espreguiçou-se lentamente e permitiu-se finalmente abrir os olhos. Tewdric já estava acordado e a observava. Tinha a sensação que ele já estava olhando-a a algum tempo, e aquilo lhe dava certo prazer. Ser observada durante o sono é o maior elogio que qualquer elfa poderia ter.  
\- Bom dia... – sussurrou preguiçosamente.  
\- Dia... – respondeu ele em sua voz grave – Como você está se sentindo?   
\- Muito, muito, muito bem! – respondeu animada abraçando-o – Viu, eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem.  
\- Você apagou. – revelou com a voz preocupada – Dormiu o caminho todo para cá e não acordou nem quando fiz o curativo.  
\- Curativo? – perguntou a elfa antes de levantar o lençol e observar sua perna. Realmente havia um curativo ali, no lugar em que as presas dele foram marcadas – E você? Fez algum curativo no peito?  
Tewdric riu de seu comentário, e ela logo entendeu por que. Puxando o lençol percebeu que não precisava. Apesar de profundo, a marca era pequena. Realmente bem diferente das marcas que ficariam nela.  
\- É... Não fui muito eficiente... – murmurou ela de repente se sentindo muito desanimada – Ninguém vai ver...  
\- Isso não importa. – ele a puxou para cima de seu peito e a abraçou fortemente – Não me importo com que vejam ou não. Me importo de ter você aqui.  
Kassyeh lhe presentou como um sorriso maravilhoso e logo em seguida, com um beijo. Não tardou para que se entregassem mais uma vez à paixão selvagem que os acometia cada vez que tocavam um ao outro. E foi esse sentimento que os manteve todo aquele dia trancados no quarto da hospedaria. Apenas uma vez o orc saiu e trouxe algo para que eles comessem. E Kassyeh abriu a porta também uma vez para Hotch brincar fora do quarto. No mais, Orgrimmar não os viu até o dia seguinte.  
E só saíram do quarto por um motivo de força maior. Bem maior.  
Tewdric tinha trazido café da manhã. Kassyeh tinha acabado de sair do banho, enrolada na toalha quando viu mesa posta e o orc tentando manter o pequeno tigre no chão.  
\- Quieto Hotch! Quieto! – grunhia Tewdric colocando o bichano mais uma vez no chão – Parece que nunca viu comida na vida!  
Hotch deu um pequeno rugido em protesto.  
\- Ele só quer o queijo. – disse Kassyeh se aproximando e pegando um pedaço de queijo antes de lançar ao tigrinho – Você dá e ele fica quieto.  
\- Você mimou esse bicho demais. – reclamou antes de olhar para a elfa – Por que tá toda enrolada? – perguntou.  
\- Enrolada? – ela olhou para baixo – A toalha? Para me cobrir.  
\- Como se eu não tivesse te visto antes. – e se aproximou dela tirando a toalha e jogando na cama – Bem melhor assim.  
Kassyeh sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e pôs as mãos institivamente nos seios.  
\- Tenho direito a ter um pouco de pudor, não? – reclamou antes de ir para a cama em busca da toalha.  
Tewdric foi ao seu encalço.  
\- Não comigo.  
E antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele a atirou na cama. Surpresa, Kassyeh se perguntava de onde ele tirava tanta energia. Lembrava que uma vez Luxuriah lhe dissera que os elfos não conseguiam um dia todo e ela constantemente reclamava dos namorados. Tewdric não parava de deseja-la desde que chegara a Orgrimmar.  
Talvez por fazer essa comparação e não retribuir os beijos com a mesma ênfase, ele tenha parado e olhando-a confuso.  
\- Você não quer? – quis saber.  
Demorou um pouco para entender do que ele estava falando.  
\- Claro que quero! – respondeu apressadamente.  
Sim, queria muito. E não entendia porque ele tinha parado.  
\- O que foi então? Está doendo?  
Ela suspirou irritada.  
\- Eu já te disse, a perna ta ótima! – seu tom era mal-humorado, pois precisara repetir a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes desde o dia anterior - Aquela pomada que Gryshka deu é ótima!   
\- Não estou falando da coxa. Estou falando... De outras coisas...  
Kassyeh tinha certeza que todo o sangue que possuía no corpo subiu para o rosto. Nunca, nunca, sentira tanta vergonha na vida, nem quando ficara sem roupa pela primeira vez na frente dele. Ele realmente estava perguntando aquilo que entendera? Nem mesmo quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez o assunto tinha surgido.  
\- Eu entendo, talvez tenha sido um pouco demais pra você, nunca ficamos tanto tempo sozinhos e eu...  
\- Estou ótima! – respondeu rapidamente – Na coxa e no resto do corpo. É só que...  
\- Que...  
\- Eu sei que não devia estar pensando isso nessa hora, mas... Luxuriah me disse que os elfos não têm tanto... Fôlego.  
Como não poderia deixar de ser, Tewdric caiu na gargalhada. Kassyeh acabou caindo na risada junto. Afinal era irônico pensar em Luxuriah ressentindo dos namorados enquanto a irmã não tinha do que reclamar de seu orc.  
\- Coitada da Luxuriah! – disse ele em meio às gargalhadas – Mas é compreensível... São elfos!  
\- Ei! – protestou Kassyeh – É meu povo!  
\- Sei que é mais convenhamos... Os machos de seu povo são parecidos demais com as fêmeas.  
\- Não, não são! – defendeu.  
\- Ah, são sim. – teimou ele – Quando fui a Luaprata pela primeira vez não sabia distinguir o que era elfo e elfa. Até pensei que era um reino de amazonas! – ele continuou rindo apesar da cara feia que Kassyeh lhe destinava – Claro que depois percebi que as fêmeas são muito mais agressivas.  
\- Engraçadinho... – zombou ela antes de tentar sair dos braços dele – Não vai ganhar beijo por isso.  
\- Ah não! – ele a segurou forte – Desculpe, os elfos são muito, muito ferozes! – e sem aguentar continuou a rir – Menos que as fêmeas, mas são!  
Mesmo zangada, Kassyeh não aguentou e começou a rir também. Logo depois deixou que ele a beijasse e logo já queria se entregar novamente. Quando as mãos dele começaram a apertar seus seios, e ele já se insinuava entre suas pernas, alguém bateu na porta vigorosamente.  
\- Kassyeh! – era a voz de Gryshka – Sua irmã tá lá embaixo!  
Que droga! Luxuriah não podia ter escolhido uma hora pior para chegar.  
\- Sua irmã que me desculpe. – murmurou Tewdric em seu ouvido – Mas acho que ela vai ter que esperar...  
Duas horas depois Kassyeh descia apressadamente as escadas com Hotch em seus calcanhares. Luxuriah devia estar furiosa, muito furiosa. Devia ter dito não quando ele a seduziu. Também deveria ter dito não quando ele propôs o banho junto. Claro que ele logo estaria pronto, como estava cinco minutos depois de sair do banheiro enquanto ela ainda escovava o cabelo.  
\- Sua irmã está lhe esperando. – disse Tewdric divertido enquanto ela andava pelo quarto segurando firmemente a toalha, como se tivesse medo que ela sumisse – Devia se apressar.  
\- Haha, engraçadinho. Agora você lembra disso né? – e jogando o pente na mesa concluiu – Vai ter que estar bom assim. Vamos.  
\- E você vai de toalha? – perguntou rindo.  
\- Ah! – ela exclamou com raiva – Você me faz perder a cabeça!  
\- Obrigado.  
E foi naquele momento que lembrou.  
\- Oh, pelos deuses, meu vestido! Luxuriah vai me matar quando souber que ainda não fui ao goblin! – já estava ouvindo até os gritos de sua irmã em seus ouvidos.  
\- Você tem outras. – ele parecia calmo demais – Vista.  
Derrotada e já sabendo que teria a cabeça arrancada, caminhou até o armário e o abriu. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um vestido azul decorado com fios de prata reluzente no armário. Atônita, ela tocou no tecido e sentiu vibrações de magia muito mais fortes que do seu vestido velho. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e fechou os olhos saboreando o poder arcano daquela peça. Era simplesmente muito forte.  
\- Aquele seu vestido estava um bagaço. – disse Tewdric se levantando da cadeira e pegando o machado – Esse ai vai te proteger melhor. E tem outras tralhas de mago aí também.  
Por um momento Kassyeh pensou que ia cair no choro. Mas sabia que ele não entenderia suas lágrimas de felicidade. Por isso, voltou-se para ele e lhe presentou com o maior sorriso que conseguiu formar no rosto.  
\- Obrigada... – murmurou esperando que a voz não a traísse – Não precisava se preocupar...  
\- Claro que precisa! – cortou ele como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer a maior loucura do mundo – Você é minha fêmea, tenho que cuidar de você mesmo quando estiver longe! E você só iria trocar aqueles lixos quando eles te matassem!  
Kassyeh riu.  
\- Nossa você falou igual a minha irmã agora!  
\- Bem lembrado. Vou descer e tomar uns goró com Lulu até você ficar pronta.  
Droga. Ele não esquecera o apelido.  
\- Tem certeza? – falou a elfa apreensiva – Ela pode estar mal-humorada...  
_ Mal- humorada? Lulu? – ele gargalhou – Nunca! Ela é sempre tão agradável! Vou lá e não demore!  
Tewdric saiu carregando o machado nas costas e Kassyeh pensou naquele momento o que Luxuriah diria ao souber que ela era considera ‘agradável’ entre os orcs. Era óbvio que a conotação era totalmente diferente da que existia em seu povo.  
Bem, estava prestes a saber. Com suas vestes novas, ela chegou ao térreo. Esperava que a visão de seus equipamentos a deixasse tão satisfeita que esqueceria seu atraso. Ou o apelido que Tewdric lhe dera.  
A maior surpresa do mundo a aguardava. Luxuriah e Tewdric estavam alegres e falantes quando Kassyeh chegou. A elfa se perguntou o quanto sua irmã tinha bebido já àquela hora, e não era nem almoço ainda. Lembrou-se triste da mesa que Tewdric arrumara no quarto e que nem teve tempo de aproveitar. Seu estomago reclamava e decidiu que devia comer algo antes de provar qualquer bebida.  
\- Olha quem chegou! – gritou Luxuriah animada por causa do álcool – A minha irmãzinha querida que esse orc fedido roubou!  
\- Foi o melhor saque que fiz na vida! – gritou ele em seguida.  
E os dois caíram na risada.  
Kassyeh não sabia se corria com medo ou agradecia aos deuses por aquele milagre. Ficou com a terceira opção e sentou na esteira ao lado da irmã.  
\- Gostei da roupa nova. – disse Luxuriah com a voz alterada pela bebida – Finalmente se livrou daqueles trapos!  
\- Tewdric me deu. – disse com a voz mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.  
Luxuriah fez uma careta.  
\- Prefiro você com os trapos! – exclamou antes de começar a rir.  
\- Tão engraçada minha cunhada! – disse Tewdric batendo no ombro de Luxuriah tão forte que fez a bebida do copo dela derramar – Sempre com um ótimo senso de humor!  
\- Não é senso de humor, eu te odeio mesmo! – retrucou Luxuriah.  
Era bem difícil acreditar naquela informação, já que ela foi dita às gargalhadas.  
Apesar do maior sonho de Kassyeh sempre foi ver aqueles dois tendo uma relação amigável, soube no momento em que a irmã entornou mais um copo que havia alguma coisa muito errada. Luxuria gostava de beber, era fato, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos dela, na atitude, no semblante, que não estava bem. Aquele não era um porre normal.  
\- O que aconteceu Luxuriah? – perguntou preocupada.  
\- E precisa acontecer algo pra eu beber? – perguntou na defensiva e enchendo mais um copo.  
\- Antes do almoço? Precisa sim.  
Luxuriah bateu a garrafa com força na mesa, assustando a irmã.  
\- Estou com vontade, só isso. E tenho uma companhia não é orc? – estendeu o copo para Tewdric.  
\- Com certeza! – eles brindaram e beberam todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.  
Certo, havia alguma coisa realmente errada.  
Mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa Luxuriah, esta se levantou. Mostrando sinais que a bebida tinha surtido efeito, ela cambaleou em direção à escada.  
\- Vou descansar um pouco. – anunciou – Mais tarde nós bebemos mais orc! E chame a guilda! Vamos comemorar!  
\- Por minha conta! – concordou Tewdric.  
Preocupada que a outra acabasse caindo da escada, Kassyeh fez menção de acompanhar a irmã, mas esta rapidamente se desvencilhou de seus braços.  
\- Eu to bem e vou subir sozinha! Fique com seu orc aí! – e contra a vontade de Kassyeh, ela subiu sozinha.  
Quando voltou a mesa, Kassyeh percebeu que Tewdric estava anormalmente sério. Diferente de Luxuriah, ele não estava nem um pouco embriagado, e observava o copo em sua mão enquanto sua elfa sentava ao seu lado.  
\- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ela. – disse ele em sua voz rouca.  
-Ah! – exclamou aliviada – Pensei que era coisa de minha cabeça!  
\- Não, não, tem algo incomodando a Lulu. E dessa vez, não sou eu.  
\- E ela nunca vai falar o que é. – concluiu Kassyeh.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Tewdric então fez um sinal para Gryshka trazer comida. Quando a orquisa os serviu e deixou-os a sós, o orc fez um gesto para que a elfa chegasse mais perto. Quando estavam lado a lado, ele lhe perguntou com a voz baixa:  
\- Foram os humanos não foi?  
Kassyeh não respondeu de imediato. Chegou ainda mais perto de Tewdric e encostou a cabeça em seu braço. Detestava a sensação que se instalava em seu peito quando tocava naquele assunto.  
\- Foram. Eu não lembro bem, era pequena, mas recordo os gritos, os sons de batalha, o cheiro de sangue no ar... – ela deu uma pausa, como se reunisse coragem - No porão lá de casa só cabia eu e as meninas. Luxuriah ficou para lutar com nossos pais... - as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos inesperadamente e ela engasgou. Tewdric a abraçou forte e ela teve que respirar fundo para continuar - Eu não sei o que houve lá em cima, mas quando tudo acabou papai e mamãe estavam mortos em frente à nossa casa e Luxuriah observava seus corpos com um olhar vazio...  
\- E ainda nos chamam de monstros... – grunhiu o orc – Matar os pais de uma garota em sua frente... Luxuriah tem sorte de estar viva...  
\- Mas... Isso tem a ver com a bebida dela hoje? – perguntou confusa.  
Tewdric baixou ainda mais a voz:  
\- Soube que há humanos rondando por Mulgore... E talvez até em Durotar...  
O choque perpassou no rosto de Kassyeh.  
\- Aqui?! Eles estão aqui?!  
\- Ainda não sabemos... Mas pode ser que Luxuriah tenha dado de cara com alguns deles... Soube que houve um conflito, pode ter sido isso...  
\- Mas Luxuriah fica feliz quando mata allys! Ela comemora! Mas ela está triste eu sei! Nós perdemos?  
\- Não, não, expulsamos os malditos de lá! Mas houve baixas... Ah se eu estivesse lá! – rugiu com ódio - Vou caçá-los aqui como javalis para o abate!  
Kassyeh ainda achava que algo mais que um ataque tinha ocasionado o comportamento estranho de sua irmã, mas ficou calada. Iria perguntar a ela mais tarde. Por enquanto, comeu avidamente o almoço, e permitiu que Tewdric a distraísse de suas preocupações. Ele contou piadas, a beijou e repentinamente decidiu que ela precisava de outra mascote. Levantou-se apressadamente, mesmo sobre os protestos de sua fêmea, para conseguir o animalzinho.  
\- Hotch anda muito mimado, precisa de um irmãozinho!  
E saiu deixando o pequeno tigre mais mal humorado que Luxuriah.  
Enquanto esperava Tewdric voltar, Kassyeh bebericava um pouco do néctar doce que tinha acabado de chegar de Luaprata na estalagem. Jogava pedaços de queijo para Hotch que os ignorava, provavelmente pensando no concorrente que estava a caminho. Demorou algum tempo para Kassyeh perceber que estava sendo observada.  
Quando levantou a cabeça, com aquela sensação de desconforto, viu um belo elfo sangrento sentado sozinho mesa mais distante da estalagem. Ele tinha cabelos cinza muito cumpridos, e usava uma armadura prateada reluzente. E seu olhar estava fixo nela.  
A primeira coisa que pensou era que o elfo provavelmente a conhecia de sua cidade. Só que ele era completamente estranho para Kassyeh. Não lembrava nenhum elfo com aquela coloração de cabelo ou com aquela armadura tão exótica. Então ele provavelmente a estava confundindo com alguém. Satisfeita em ter chegado à conclusão que achou a mais provável, voltou a sua atenção a Hotch que agora tentava estraçalhar a mesa da taverna em sinal de protesto.  
\- Hotch! – ralhou – Pare!  
\- Kassyeh? – ouviu uma voz a chamando.  
Era o elfo. Ele estava em pé ao seu lado, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Como chegara ali tão rápido e sem que ela percebesse?  
\- Eu... Te conheço? – perguntou confusa.  
\- Não. Mas eu conheço você muito bem. – disse suavemente.  
Ele estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas Kassyeh não o cumprimentou. Não o conhecia, mas ele a conhecia? Quem era aquele elfo? E o que queria?  
\- É falta de educação recusar um cumprimento. – criticou o elfo, que continuava com a mão estendida.  
\- Não preciso cumprimentar quem eu não conheço. – respondeu secamente – Principalmente se essa pessoa sabe sobre mim por algum motivo que desconheço.  
Para sua surpresa, o elfo riu.  
\- Você realmente parece com Luxuriah. Tão desconfiada quanto.  
Surpresa que o elfo conhecesse sua irmã, Kassyeh abriu a boca para perguntar de onde ele era e porque falara de Luxuriah com tanta intimidade. Não estava gostando daquilo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, viu o elfo sumir rapidamente de sua frente e chocar-se com a parede dolorosamente com um enorme orc segurando seu pescoço.  
\- O que você está fazendo perto da minha fêmea?! – gritou Tewdric descontrolado.  
\- Tewdric! – chamou Kassyeh assustada.  
\- Ele lhe incomodou?! – perguntou aos gritos o guerreiro apertando a garganta do elfo – Lhe desrespeitou?!  
\- Tewdric! – quem falou naquele momento foi Morag – Na estalagem não!  
\- Esse merdinha tava incomodando minha fêmea! – replicou com os olhos em fúria.  
\- Ele conhece Luxuriah! – disse Kassyeh rapidamente antes que alguém tivesse a ideia de chamar os guardas – Ele estava falando dela!  
Diante da informação, Tewdric soltou o elfo, ainda que relutante. Kassyeh viu que ela falara no melhor momento, pois só naquele momento percebeu que o outro tinha puxado a espada e agora apontava para o orc. Reconheceu aquele tipo de espada. Era inconfundível.  
“Ele é um paladino!”, pensou assustada. Os paladinos não costumam levar desaforo para Luaprata.  
Tewdric percebeu a ameaça e tirou o machado das costas.  
\- Só não decepo sua cabeça agora, orc, em respeito à irmã de Luxuriah! - ameaçou o paladino.  
\- Como se você fosse conseguir isso, elfo! – rosnou Tewdric.  
\- Certo, vocês! Vamos parar com isso! – disse Kassyeh entrando no meio dos dois – Tewdric, ele não me desrespeitou, só foi um pouco indiscreto falando da minha irmã quando eu nem sei quem ele é.  
\- Grey. – respondeu o paladino abaixando a espada já que havia uma elfa no caminho do orc – Meu nome é Grey. E sim, conheço Luxuriah. Vim me encontrar com ela.  
Tewdric o analisou por um momento antes de baixar o machado. Kassyeh suspirou aliviada, ainda que sentisse a tensão presente no ambiente. Viu pelo canto do olho que Saba tinha se esgueirado do estabulo até ali e agora olhava a cena. Provavelmente estava ansiosa para presenciar um combate.  
\- Então... Você veio se encontrar com Luxuriah... – começou Kassyeh cautelosamente – Não podia arriscar que as tensões se elevassem novamente – Ela não mencionou nada sobre isso.  
Aquele comentário aparentemente não agradou Grey, que torceu o nariz.  
\- Você como irmã dela deveria saber que Luxuriah não é a pessoa mais aberta do mundo.  
\- Olhe como fala com minha fêmea elfo! – rosnou Tewdric – Já arranquei cabeças por bem menos que isso!  
Grey o ignorou e continuou encarando Kassyeh, que sustentou o olhar.  
\- Me diga em que quarto ela estar. – Grey não pediu, praticamente ordenou – Ela vai ter que me receber.  
\- Se minha irmã não falou de você nem te disse onde vai ficar, eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que ela não quer lhe ver! – devolveu Kassyeh cruzando os braços e desafiando abertamente o paladino.  
\- Eu irei vê-la. – falou Grey resoluto – Nem que eu tenha que abrir todas as portas desse lugar! – e fez menção de se dirigir às escadas.  
Rapidamente Kassyeh bloqueou o caminho de Grey. Não iria deixar aquele desconhecido entrar no quarto de Luxuriah. Já não faria isso normalmente, até porque Luxuriah arrancaria o pescoço de quem lhe acordasse, muito menos permitiria que alguém entrasse enquanto sua irmã estava alcoolizada e possivelmente vulnerável.  
\- Desculpe-me senhor Grey, mas você não vai incomodar a minha irmã.  
O paladino deu uma risada de desdém.  
\- E uma elfa pequena e maga vai me impedir? – zombou.  
Um enorme machado passou por entre eles e fincou-se no chão, bem perto de Grey.  
\- Que tal um orc grande e guerreiro, elfo?  
Eles se encaram por mais tempo que Kassyeh achava seguro. Sabia que se Grey insistisse em subir e ver Luxuriah, Tewdric iria impedi-lo. Primeiro, porque Kassyeh não queria que o elfo visse a irmã. Segundo, porque não tinha ido com a cara do elfo. E terceiro, porque Tewdric gostava de batalhas. Era quase palpável sua expectativa. Queria muito cortar o paladino no meio com seu machado, e sua expressão deixava isso bem claro. Grey também não parecia disposto a desistir, e olhava constantemente por cima do ombro do orc, como se calculasse quanto tempo levaria para chegar no primeiro andar. Quando o conflito parecia inevitável, o improvável aconteceu.  
Gryshka apareceu na porta da estalagem, provavelmente alertada por algum cliente que escapara temendo um possível confronto. Kassyeh suspirou aliviada. A orquisa era conhecida por manter sua estalagem em ordem e fazia tempo que não se registava uma briga naquele ambiente.  
\- Os dois machos abaixem as armas! – disse ela em uma voz autoritária – Não quero brigas em meu estabelecimento e acredito que a guarda também não vai aprová-la nas ruas. Se querem se matar, façam isso fora dos muros da cidade! – e olhando para Grey, ela completou – E você rapaz, não pode entrar em nenhum quarto da minha estalagem sem ser convidado pelo hóspede. Como Luxuriah não lhe convidou, vaza!  
Com certeza Grey não era alguém que costumava ser mandando. Mas também não era burro. Encarou Tewdric e Kassyeh mais uma vez antes de embainhar a espada e se dirigir à porta. Antes de sair, porém disse:  
\- Posso não subir, mas ninguém me disse que frequentar o bar era proibido. - e saiu.  
Kassyeh colocou a mão no rosto, preocupada. Aquele elfo ia voltar. E tinha a sensação que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

***************  
Tewdric não a largou o resto do dia. Apesar de ter combinado duelos com os amigos pela tarde, ele os cancelou. Não iria permitir que ninguém chegasse perto de sua elfa.  
O comportamento dele era esperado, mas Kassyeh não imaginava que nessa intensidade. Sempre soubera que depois de marcar a fêmea, o orc fica muito mais possessivo e ciumento do que normalmente já era. E mesmo para os padrões órquicos, Tewdric era ciumento. E tudo parecia ter aumentado consideravelmente.  
Para sua surpresa, Kassyeh não se importava com isso. Na verdade, até gostava. Assim ela ficava menos insegura sobre seu relacionamento. Durante aquele tempo que estavam juntos e que ele nunca havia proposto a marcação, vivia com constante medo que uma orquisa o tomasse. Afinal, era o mais aceitável que ele quisesse alguém de sua raça. Mas diante do ciúme dele e até de sua possessividade, a maga viu que não tinha que se preocupar. Tinha a marca. Ele não iria deixá-la.  
O que Kassyeh não sabia era que seus medos eram compartilhados por Tewdric. Ele nunca admitira, e provavelmente nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas tinha um verdadeiro temor de perdê-la. Quando se apaixonara por aquela pequena e frágil criatura, ele se sentiu pela primeira vez na vida um monstro. Claro que não ia dar certo. Ele a mataria na primeira vez que copulassem. E uma elfa tão fabulosamente linda nunca iria olhá-lo de outra forma.  
Deveria ter desconfiado que Kassyeh era especial.  
Não só ela correspondeu seus sentimentos como se mostrou uma amante muito melhor do que qualquer outra que tivera. Lembrava perfeitamente de rejeitar uma orquisa muito cobiçada em Orgrimmar para ficar com sua pequena elfa. E tinha um medo indescritível que um elfo efeminado e imbecil a tomasse dele. Mesmo assim, não falara da marca. Não queria assustá-la. Não queria feri-la.  
Deveria ter desconfiado que Kassyeh era muito mais que especial.  
Por causa desse ciúme e medo foi que quase quebrara o pescoço do elfo paladino. E mesmo diante da afirmativa que o interesse dele era em Luxuriah, não gostava de tê-lo sequer perto de Kassyeh. Por isso ficara por perto, todo o dia. E quando a noite chegou e seus companheiros de guilda vieram celebrar o raro momento em que praticamente todos estavam na capital da Horda, sentou-se à mesa mais ao fundo da estalagem, com sua fêmea de um lado e o machado do outro, vestido com sua armadura negra, à espera que o incauto paladino ousasse se aproximar.  
Quando a noite caiu, a estalagem já estava com as mesas lotadas. Gryshka andava de um lado para o outro com uma bandeja enorme e cheia de copos e garrafas, se espremendo por entre a multidão de clientes que festejavam o encontro da guilda. No balcão, Morag servia petiscos como costeletas de zevra, javali assado e pedaços de pinote com torradas. Saba estava sentada no balcão, próxima ao pai, bebendo tristemente um copo de néctar doce. Ela reclamara durante muito tempo que queria beber “bebida de orc grande”, mas sua mãe a ameaçara mandar para Altaforja se ela não parasse.  
Kassyeh ficou extremamente feliz com a presença de amigos que há muito tempo não via. Gardok, um tauren alto e barulhento tocava um instrumento muito estranho, enquanto um renegado cantava músicas incompreensíveis em uma voz gutural. Diziam que iriam se candidatar à banda dos Chefes Taurens. Em sua mesa estava sentado Opiel, um goblin bruxo que era extremamente agradável se comparado aos outros de sua raça. Ele fazia piadas e truques que assustavam Hotch e a nova mascote de Kassyeh um cão-de-magma filhote que recebera o nome de Littleflame. Estava lá também Kayliel um elfo sangrento sacerdote considerado o mais belo de sua raça, mas que alguns fofoqueiros acusavam de ter mantido anos antes um sórdido caso com uma humana. Para completar outro tauren, xamã, chamado Mhuu que era alegre e divertido e sempre a encorajava a empreender novas jornadas.  
\- Você já esta forte o suficiente para ir à Nortundria, Kass. – Mhuu adorava chamá-la pelo seu apelido de infância – Os ally ganham cada vez mais espaço. Precisamos de mãos para lutar.  
\- Soube que tem ervas muito raras por lá. – disse ela já empolgada com a jornada – Será muito bom ir conferir.  
\- E dessa vez, mate os ally. – disse Tewdric seriamente – Não tenha pena.   
\- Mas é que às vezes eles não me atacam! – explicou Kassyeh recebendo olhares de censura – Então não acho justo atacar só por atacar!  
\- Que tal o fato que eles mataram papai e mamãe?  
Luxuriah chegou com a pior expressão que poderia carregar no rosto bonito. A ressaca estava bem clara em sua face, mas nem por isso ela deixou de sentar à mesa, empurrando Opiel para o lado, e encher o copo. Bebeu de um gole só e lançou um olhar reprovador para a irmã.  
\- Você nasceu no mundo errado Kassyeh. Uma pessoa boa como você devia ter nascido num mundo pacífico, e não em um mundo de guerra. Só que você não teve essa sorte. – Luxuriah encheu mais um copo – Lute ou vai morrer.  
Os membros da mesa se calaram, surpresos com a atitude da elfa. Apesar de constantemente brigar com Kassyeh por seu relacionamento, ela nunca dissera palavras tão duras quanto aquelas.  
\- Não fale assim com sua irmã Luxuriah. – disse Mhuu – Kassyeh tem os princípios dela, e eles têm que serem respeitados.  
\- Quando ela tiver numa vala, morta, de que vai adiantar os princípios dela? – retrucou.  
\- Luxuriah... – começou Mhuu, mas Kassyeh levantou amanhã pedindo para ele parar.  
\- Irmã. – começou ela – Sei que você está com raiva...  
\- E com ressaca. – completou Luxuriah secando o copo e o enchendo de novo – Muita ressaca.  
Kassyeh respirou fundo.  
\- Você está com raiva e com ressaca. Isso tem a ver com o elfo chamado Grey?  
Luxuriah cuspiu toda a bebida que estava na sua boca em cima de Opiel.  
\- Ei! – reclamou o goblin – Que nojo!  
A cor fugiu do rosto da caçadora, enquanto ela encarava a irmã boquiaberta.  
\- Q-Que? C-Como? – gaguejou ela.  
Kassyeh achou estranho, nunca vira sua irmã gaguejando antes. Nem tão pálida, como se tivesse visto o próprio Cataclismo em pessoa.  
\- Esse elfo apareceu por aqui hoje. – rosnou Tewdric enraivecido – Abordou Kassyeh. Eu só não quebrei o pescoço dele, porque ela pediu pra eu não quebrar.  
\- Deveria ter quebrado! – gritou Luxuriah se levantando – Não acredito que ele teve coragem de aparecer por aqui! E falado com Kassyeh! – e alarmada, perguntou à irmã – O que ele lhe falou? O que ele disse?  
Sem entender aquele desespero, a maga respondeu:  
\- Ele não disse nada propriamente dito... Deu a entender que sabia sobre mim... E sobre você...  
Houve um momento de silêncio, onde ninguém falou na mesa e apenas o barulho do ambiente preencheu aquele espaço.  
\- Aquele infeliz! – sibilou Luxuriah - Eu o proibi! Eu disse que ele não viesse!  
\- E desde quando eu faço o que me mandam Luxuriah?  
Grey apareceu do nada na mesa. Tewdric levantou-se rapidamente, pegando o machado. Aquele movimento fez toda a estalagem se calar e olhar para o orc, que estava visivelmente aguardando uma oportunidade de partir aquele paladino em dois.  
\- Espere Tewdric.  
Quando Luxuriah falou, sua voz estava calma. Encarou Grey seriamente, e fez um sinal com a cabeça para a porta da estalagem. Para o total desespero de Kassyeh, a irmã saiu sozinha com aquele elfo estranho para a noite quente de Orgrimmar. Quando ela fez menção de se levantar para seguir a irmã, Tewdric a impediu.  
\- Deixe sua irmã resolver os problemas dela. – aconselhou.  
Kassyeh sentou novamente. Ele tinha razão. Esperava que Luxuriah resolvesse o que quer que fosse com Grey e voltasse ao normal. Se bem que o normal de Luxuriah já era mal humorado, mas ela piorara muito desde que voltara do Penhasco do Trovão e, se Tewdric estivesse certo, isso tinha a ver com o paladino de armadura prateada.  
Eles ficaram lá fora muito tempo. Tewdric procurou distrair Kassyeh de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive as mais pervertidas. Por muitas vezes a elfa teve que tirar a mão dele de sua coxa, ou impedi-lo de colocá-la por baixo de sua saia. Quando viu que não ia conseguir bolinar sua fêmea, o orc a agarrou e a pôs no colo. Kassyeh quis protestar, mas ele então lhe deu um intenso beijo, levando todos os presentes a gritarem animados.  
Por um momento, Kassyeh pensou que poderia esquecer-se da situação de Luxuriah e se divertir. Talvez até fugisse com Tewdric para o quarto quando a irmã voltasse. Tinha que aproveitar o máximo possível de tempo com ele. Nunca sabia quando ele seria convocado pelo Chefe Guerreiro. Todavia, um vulto junto as mesas lhe chamou a atenção e a fez gelar.  
Uma enorme orquisa a observava. Ela tinha os espessos cabelos presos apenas por uma tiara e vestia uma armadura de malha vermelha que deixava entrever seu abdômen definido. Seus braços eram musculosos e carregavam uma maça cheia de cravos e um escudo com o símbolo da Horda. Reconheceria aquela orquisa em qualquer lugar.  
Fora último caso de Tewdric antes dela. Uma das mais cobiçadas fêmeas da raça orquisa que recebera um não por causa da elfa. Ninguém precisava dizer o profundo ódio que aquela criatura lhe destinava. E por ironia, estavam na mesma guilda.  
Kassyeh desviou o olhar e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Tewdric. Não iria dizer que estava sendo ameaçada somente pelo olhar da orquisa, nem que sentia vontade de correr e se esconder. Não queria parecer covarde, mas já ouvira falar do que Lyndonna podia fazer com seus adversários.  
Para seu alívio, sua preocupação foi interrompida pela chegada de Luxuriah. Parecia mais calma, mas ainda ostentava um semblante contrariado. Para a surpresa de todos, se dirigiu à irmã, mas não falou com esta.  
\- Tewdric. – disse olhando diretamente para o orc – Precisamos conversar. Lá fora.  
O orc não pareceu surpreso como os demais da mesa. Pôs Kassyeh na esteira, lhe deu um rápido beijo no pescoço e seguiu Luxuriah.  
\- O que será que ela quer? – perguntou aflita para os demais que compunham a mesa.  
\- Saberemos logo. – falou Kayliel enigmático.  


************************  
Tewdric seguiu Luxuriah para a noite de Orgrimmar. Apesar de ser noite, o ar da cidade ainda estava quente. Todos sabiam, todavia, que aquele calor ilusório era ocasionado pelas placas de aço e ferro que recobriam a cidade e armazenavam o calor do dia. Fora dos muros, o clima era outro. Como todo deserto, Durotar esquentava sobremaneira durante o dia e esfriava perigosamente à noite. Por isso, poucos aventureiros se arriscavam a acampar fora de uma vila.  
Luxuriah percorreu poucos metros, apenas o suficiente para se afastar de qualquer olhar curioso que estivesse festejando na estalagem. Ela queria privacidade.  
\- O que exatamente Grey disse a Kassyeh? – perguntou preocupada.  
\- Não faço ideia. – respondeu ele sinceramente – Eu estava mais preocupado em apertar o pescoço dele quando o vi.  
A caçadora não conseguiu segurar o riso.  
\- Pela primeira vez agradeço sua brutalidade.  
\- Deveria agradecer sempre. Isso mantém sua irmã segura. – retrucou.  
Ela suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos antes de falar:  
\- Eu não confio em macho de nenhuma espécie Tewdric. Nem orcs, nem elfos, nem nada. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, você parece gostar realmente da minha irmã.  
\- Mais do que amo a guerra. – disse solene.  
Uma das poucas coisas que Luxuriah sabia sobre os orcs era que dificilmente algo superava o amor daquela raça pelo combate. Era algo inerente naqueles seres, algo tão importante quanto o ar que respiravam, o alimento que comiam e aquela bebida forte de gosto amargo que ofereciam às visitas. E se algum deles ousava dizer que qualquer coisa era mais importante que a batalha, era porque o amor que sentia era imensurável.  
\- Então vou lhe pedir algo. Quero que você me prometa. – falou misteriosa.  
\- Peça.  
Luxuriah respirou fundo.  
\- Não deixe Grey se aproximar de minha irmã. De jeito nenhum. – e sombriamente acrescentou – Se ele insistir fique a vontade para quebrar as pernas dele.  
\- Posso matá-lo? – quis saber Tewdric animado.  
\- Não! – respondeu a elfa bruscamente, para depois perceber que a negativa soou muito veemente – Não. Isso seria contra os princípios da Horda. Não quero esse problema para você. Acabaria recaindo e alguma forma em minha irmã.  
\- Certo. Quebrar as pernas, mas sem matar. – repetiu ele desanimado – Acho que consigo. Mas agora quero que você me responda uma coisa.  
\- O quê? – perguntou ela na defensiva.  
\- Qual seu rolo com aquele elfo?  
Antes que Luxuriah pudesse responder, ouviram um grito agudo e desesperado em sua direção. Quando se voltou em direção à estalagem viu Saba correndo aterrorizada em sua direção.  
\- Luxuriah! Tewdric! Tão atacando a Kassyeh!

***************************  
Depois que Tewdric e Luxuriah saíram, Kassyeh tentou esconder a angustia. Sabia que se sua irmã precisasse de qualquer coisa, Tewdric o faria com um sorriso nos lábios. E apesar de tudo, sabia que sua irmã gostava do orc, ainda que não admitisse jamais aquilo. Então havia a possibilidade de ela pedir que o orc fizesse algo contra Grey. O que ele teria feito para despertar um ódio tão grande em sua irmã?  
\- Opiel, você já ouviu falar nesse Grey? - perguntou Kassyeh.  
O goblin fez que não com a cabeça.  
\- Nunca. Mas tenho uns contatos por ai, posso procurar saber se ele estiver lhe incomodando.  
Kassyeh lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.  
\- Eu agradeceria muito a informação. Ele não está me incomodando, mas acho que incomoda Luxuriah.  
\- Quem não incomoda Luxuriah? - gracejou Opiel.  
Todos riram.  
\- Petisco de pinote saindo! - gritou Morag do balcão.  
\- Ah! Vou pegar pra gente! - exclamou a maga se levantando – To morrendo de fome.  
Kassyeh se dirigiu ao balcão e pediu uma travessa com bastante petisco de pinote e também um pouco de queijo. Aparentemente sua nova mascote, Littleflame, gostava tanto de queijo quanto Hotch. E apesar do estranhamento inicial, os dois já estavam se dando relativamente bem, afinal o tigrinho de Hibernia já tinha desistido de tentar devorar o cãozinho de magma.  
Enquanto esperava o pedido, Kassyeh ouvia pacientemente as reclamações de Saba.  
\- Minha mãe me trata como bebê Kassyeh! - reclamou a menina sentada no balcão balançando as perninhas rechonchudas – Mas não sou mais um bebê!  
\- Claro que não é Saba. - disse compreensiva – Mas também não é adulta. E acredite, mesmo quando você for, sua mãe ainda achará que você é o bebê dela!  
\- Como Luxuriah faz com você?  
\- Isso. - respondeu rindo – Como Luxuriah faz comigo. Mas quando você for uma aventureira e sair de casa, vai ver o quanto esse cuidado faz falta.  
Saba a olhou, incrédula, e então riu. Naquele momento Morag voltou com os petiscos de pinote e o queijo e entregou a elfa.  
\- Aqui está Kassyeh. Bom apetite.  
\- Obrigada Morag. - e se virou para sair.  
Todavia, Kassyeh trombou com um corpo sólido que fez tudo que estava na bandeja cair no chão. Ela xingou mentalmente aquela pessoa até encará-la com raiva. E gelou. Era Lyndonna, a orquisa que a odiava profundamente que se pusera no seu caminho propositalmente. Agora, as duas se encaravam e um pesado silêncio se abateu na estalagem. Todos sabiam que Lyndonna proclamava aos quatro ventos a vontade de “acertar as contas” com a elfa. E parece que ela escolhera justamente o momento que nem Tewdric nem Luxuriah estavam por perto.  
\- Você sujou a minha armadura. – grunhiu a orquisa com um olhar ameaçador.  
Mais calma do que achara que ficaria naquela situação, Kassyeh falou brandamente:  
\- Eu estava saindo do balcão. A obrigação de prestar atenção ao se aproximar era sua, e não minha.  
Lyndonna deu mais um passo para frente e a encarou. Kassyeh não desviou os olhos.  
\- Você deveria prestar mais atenção no caminho em que você se mete, elfa.  
\- E você deve pagar a comida que fez eu derrubar.  
A orquisa deu uma risada sarcástica.  
\- Eu devo pagar? Se for falar de pagamento, elfa, você me deve muito mais que um prato de comida.  
A tensão estava reinando no ambiente. Ninguém se mexia, ninguém falava nada, apenas olhavam apreensivos para a cena.  
\- Acho que devemos intervir. – murmurou Opiel para Mhuu e Kayliel.  
\- Não sei, Kassyeh é tranquila, ela não vai provocar Lyndonna. - ponderou Mhuu.  
\- Lyndonna ta com cara que vai arrumar confusão mesmo sem ser provocada. – concluiu Kayliel sombriamente.  
Mas antes que eles pudessem intervir, algo aconteceu dentro de Kassyeh. Quem aquela orquisa pensava que era? Tewdric nunca fora dela, nunca. Ele nunca a marcara como fizera com ela. Nunca lhe dispensara a atenção que dispensava a ela. Não havia motivos para aquela guerreira achar que poderia afrontá-la daquela forma.  
\- Minha memória deve andar muito ruim – começou a maga calmamente – mas não me lembro de qualquer coisa que eu precise acertar com você.  
Nãos e sabe se foi o tom ou se foram as palavras que foram ditas. O certo é que a orquisa bufou de raiva e se aproximou ainda mais da elfa, que apesar de ser bem menor, manteve a postura firme e o olhar fixo na outra.  
\- Não se faça de engraçadinha, elfa. Você roubou meu macho!  
\- Ele nunca foi seu! – rebateu.  
\- E você acha que ele é seu? – desdenhou a outra  
Kassyeh se impregnou.  
\- Ele é meu! – disse deixando a raiva transparecer em suas palavras.  
Lyndonna caiu na risada. Parecia que tinha ouvido a coisa mais engraçada de toda a Azeroth. Ela riu tanto que ficou sem fôlego e teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar.  
\- Ele não é seu elfa! Você é só um passatempo exótico que ele arrumou! Quando ele se cansar de você, ele volta para mim, e aí sim, ele terá uma fêmea que ele poderá marcar!  
Foi a vez de Kassyeh cair na risada.  
\- Sério? E o que você acha que é isso? - e puxou a barra do vestido.  
Naquele momento ela esqueceu toda a vergonha que sentia por seu magro corpo. Não queria saber se toda guilda iria ver suas pernas ou o que quer que fosse. Precisava mostrar para aquela guerreira que o macho era da pequena maga e não dela. Queria provar que não era só um brinquedo exótico, mas que Tewdric a considerava o suficiente para marcá-la, mesmo ela não sendo de sua raça. E o fez. Mostrou o interior da coxa, onde as presas de Tewdric estava nitidamente marcadas. A pele já tinha começado a cicatrizar, mas ainda era visível a vermelhidão da pele ao redor das feridas. Mas não importava se era recente ou não. A marca estava lá. Aquilo era a prova dos sentimentos de Tewdric por ela.  
Kassyeh manteve a saia levantada tempo suficiente para garantir que Lyndonna visse do que se tratava. Quando viu os olhos da orquisa se estreitarem e um rosnado começar a sair de seus lábios, Kassyeh baixou o vestido, se sentindo vitoriosa.  
\- Viu? Eu sou a fêmea dele. Não você. – e se sentindo confiante do poder que a marca lhe dera, acrescentou – Você deve ter sido uma péssima companheira, afinal ele lhe deixou e procurou alguém tão diferente de você...  
Foi tão rápido que ninguém teve tempo de agir. Lyndonna deu uma bofetada no rosto de Kassyeh tão forte que a elfa girou e caiu no chão, cuspindo sangue. Todos se levantaram, mas ninguém conseguiu impedir a guerreira de puxar sua maça e partir com tudo para cima da adversária que estava no chão.  
Kassyeh viu apenas o vulto da arma antes dela rolar e evitar que o golpe atingisse suas costas. Pôs-se de pé imediatamente e começou a conjurar um feitiço. Antes que pudesse ser atingida, ela jogou uma seta de gelo na adversária, que ficou mais lenta e lhe deu tempo de conjurar uma armadura arcana. Mas a guerreira estava perto o suficiente para lhe atacar e o fez. A maça atingiu o peito de Kassyeh com tanta força, que sua vista escureceu por um momento. Mesmo tonta com a dor, conseguiu lançar uma rajada que congelou as pernas de Lyndonna. Então, deu alguns passos para trás, tentando recobrar o fôlego e pensando em o que fazer para acabar com aquele duelo. Sabia que não seria capaz de vencer pela força. Mas também não podia apelar, usar todo seu poder e matar a orquisa. Afinal, eram da mesma guilda. Então optou por atordoá-la o suficiente para que ela parasse de atacá-la.  
O que Kassyeh esquecera era que poucos tinham um coração tão bondoso quanto o dela, e Lyndonna definitivamente não era um desses. Para a guerreira, pouco importava a guilda ou a facção. Estava enlouquecida de ciúmes. O orc que tanto desejara, que esperara durante tanto tempo que cansasse de seu brinquedo élfico para então voltar aos seus braços, tinha escolhido aquela criatura pequena e insignificante como fêmea. Como podia?! Tinha que eliminar aquele obstáculo, e iria fazer logo.  
O próximo ataque de Lyndonna foi mais forte do que Kassyeh supusera. E mesmo tendo criado um orbe que atacava a guerreira e lhe dava a oportunidade de efetuar mais um ataque, os golpes que recebia eram muito mais que seu corpo podia aguentar. Afinal, qual a sua proteção?? Um vestido de tecido? Um cajado? Do que isso adiantava perante a poderosa arma de ferro e magia que lhe quebravam as costelas?  
Quando caiu no chão, com o sangue jorrando pela boca e a vista turva, Kassyeh achou que iria morrer ali. Pensou por um momento que seria uma grande ironia morrer numa cidade considerada segura e cercada de aliados. Luxuriah não iria gostar nada daquilo.  
Ao ver que a elfa perdeu os sentidos, a orquisa sorriu. Apenas mais um. Mais um golpe e iria riscar a existência daquela criatura de sua vida. E iria reaver Tewdric.  
Foi com esse pensamento que investiu para cima de Kassyeh, antes que um enorme lagarto espinhento pulasse em cima dela, mordendo seu braço, e impedindo o golpe fatal.  
\- O que? – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que uma flecha cravasse em sua armadura.  
\- Fique longe da minha irmã! – gritou Luxuriah armando outra flecha.  
Lyndonna rugiu e partiu para cima de Luxuriah. Mesmo com o ajudante lhe mordendo e tentando chamar a atenção, a orquisa queria destruir a elfa. Outra elfa. Sempre elas! Iria fazê-las fazer jus ao nome de sua raça e sangrarem até a morte!  
Mas Luxuriah não era Kassyeh. Não era uma maga pacifista com sonhos doces e meigos. Era uma verdadeira arma em forma de elfo, que se comunicava tão bem com seu animal que um parecia a extensão do outro. Agora, Lyndonna não enfrentava um inimigo, mas dois. E dois igualmente fatais.  
Se antes ninguém conseguira intervir, naquele momento era impossível. As duas combatentes se aproximavam e se afastavam, levando tudo que estivessem em seu caminho. Mesas e cadeiras foram quebradas. O ajudante de Luxuriah fora lançado com tanta força para o lado que abriu um buraco na parede. Garrafas e mais garrafas eram atingidas ou pelas flechas perdidas da caçadora ou pela força dos golpes da guerreira.  
Foram necessários todos os machos presentes no ambiente para tentar controlar as duas. Mas somente quando Grey reapareceu e agarrou a cintura de Luxuriah puxando-a para longe e Mhuu conseguir conter a fúria de Lyndonna é que as coisas se acalmaram. Rapidamente distanciaram as duas, enquanto Saba dava pulinhos de alegria por ter presenciado um conflito, Gryshka lamentava as perdas e Tewdric se afastava com Kassyeh nos braços, com fúria e preocupação se misturando em sua face.

*******************************  
Estava tudo silencioso quando Kassyeh recobrou a consciência. Lembrou-se da luta e imediatamente levou a mão às costelas, esperando sentir uma imensa dor naquele local. Mas não sentiu. Não sentiu nada. Estava muito bem. Sentou-se e vasculhou o quarto com os olhos. Tewdric estava lá, para sua alegria. Mas, quando o encarou, percebeu que ele estava chateado. Muito chateado.  
\- Tewdric? – chamou timidamente.  
\- Ela podia ter te matado. – murmurou o orc.  
Baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.  
\- Eu sei. Desculpe.  
Tewdric franziu as sobrancelhas.  
\- Por quê? Você não fez nada de errado! Bem, exceto não matar Lyndonna, mas vindo de você isso não é nenhuma novidade.  
Tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mas sem conseguir, só podia supor que desmaiara.  
\- Quem me curou? – perguntou.  
\- Kayliel. Mas não se preocupe. A marca ainda está aí.  
Certo, Kayliel a curara. Mas houvera uma luta. Uma luta que sabia que perdera. Mas estava ali, viva e Tewdric não estava chateado com ela. Então, como as coisas tinham acabado?  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.  
Tewdric sorriu.  
\- Luxuriah.  
E ele não precisou dizer mais nada.  



	3. Capítulo III – Surpresas

Capítulo III – Surpresas

\- Não olhe! – alertou Tewdric.  
\- Não to olhando! – reclamou Kassyeh ainda assustada por não estar enxergando nada – Você amarrou essa venda bem até demais!  
\- Ótimo. – disse satisfeito - Não quero estragar a surpresa.   
Kassyeh suspirou. Não entendia o porquêdaquele mistério todo. Mas desde a noite em que Luxuriah e Lyndonna brigaram na estalagem, o guerreiro andava meio estranho. Saia de manhã e só voltava à noite. Foram assim por alguns dias, até que naquela manhã ele chegara todo sorridente e a vendara dizendo que tinha algo para ela.  
Um presente era muito bem vindo devido à situação em que se encontrava. Luxuriah estava insuportável. Tinham brigado por causa da atitude dela em relação à Lyndonna. Não aceitava que a irmã não tinha tentado matar a orquisa, pouco se importando com o fato dela ser da guilda ou não. A discussão fora tão feia que Luxuriah preferiu sair da estalagem e ir para outra.  
\- Você viu Luxuriah hoje? – perguntou a Tewdric quando pararam de andar.  
\- Vi. Continua chateada com você. E com o fato de Lyndonna ainda estar viva.  
\- Ela ta pagando a reforma lá em Gryshka né?  
\- É. Mas esqueça disso por enquanto. – e se pôs atrás dela – Quero que você veja algo.  
E tirou a venda.  
Era uma casa. Não uma opulenta casa como as de Luaprata, mas uma bela casa aos moldes de Orgrimmar. Ela era feita de pedra, com degraus de ferro e dois andares. Havia uma caixa de correio bem na entrada e também um pequeno estábulo, onde o lagarto dourado de Tewdric e a falcoztruz de Kassyeh já estavam. A elfa olhou para o orc, incapaz de pronunciar uma só palavra. Será aquilo realmente o que estava pensando?  
\- Isso... – começou ela, mas perdeu a voz.  
\- Sim. – disse ele satisfeito – É nossa casa.  
Kassyeh soltou um grito de alegria e se pendurou no pescoço de Tewdric. Depois, lhe deu um beijo demorado antes de correr para dentro da casa.  
Por dentro a casa ainda não estava decorada. Tinha no chão de madeira as esteiras tradicionais das casas de Orgrimmar, mas nada além disso. Sem esperar pelo guerreiro, Kassyeh subiu às pressas para explorar o outro andar. Como no térreo, não havia nenhuma decoração nos três quartos, mas apenas uma cama no maior deles. Ela sentiu o rosto corar quando percebeu a intenção daquilo.  
\- Gostou? – perguntou Tewdric chegando logo depois dela.  
\- Muito! – disse em êxtase – Mas porque você não me contou que estava comprando uma casa?  
\- Ora, queria fazer uma surpresa. E você precisava sorrir de novo. Essa briga com Luxuriah não lhe fez bem.  
Aquele sentimento forte e quente já bem conhecido da elfa tomou seu peito mais uma vez. Desde que o conhecera, Kassyeh sabia que não havia como não amar Tewdric. Havia algo nele que a deixava desnorteada e encantada.  
Fazia três anos. Três anos, mas ainda lembrava bem daquele dia. Como sempre, a primogênita da família estava fora, ganhando a vida para sustentar as irmãs. Ela, Ashrial e Karensky ficaram em casa com a ordem que nenhuma delas saísse de Luaprata enquanto Luxuriah não voltasse. Normalmente não era difícil cumprir essa regra, já que na cidade encontravam tudo que precisavam. Como a mais velha na ausência de Luxuriah, era Kassyeh que tinha a responsabilidade de manter a casa funcionando. Foi por isso que quando a caçula ficou doente, com febre alta, e a maga percebeu que não tinham nenhuma das ervas necessárias para fazer o remédio em casa e nem no mercado, entrou em pânico. Preocupada, decidira que o bem estar de Karen era mais importante que as regras de Luxuriah. E também, não seria nada demais sair da cidade em busca de um pouco de raiz-telúrica.  
E assim o fez.  
Com o capuz da capa levantado para se proteger do sol, saiu da cidade levando uma pequena bolsa e uma faca para cortar as ervas. Tinha certeza que encontraria o que precisava o mais rápido possível e voltaria para fazer o remédio da irmã. Não seria perigoso enquanto mantivesse os muros da cidade ao alcance de sua visão. E então começou a sua procura.  
Todavia, Kassyeh não conseguiu encontrar qualquer uma por perto da cidade e acabou se afastando mais que o que poderia ser considerado seguro. Andou por várias horas até que viu um vulto se aproximando. Era pequeno demais para ser um elfo e forte demais para ser uma criança élfica. Sentiu seu sangue gelar quando soube o que era. Um anão. Um ally.  
Como ele viera parar ali nas praias próximas à capital dos elfos sangrentos foi uma coisa que nunca soube. Talvez fosse um espião. Talvez um náufrago. O certo é que, assim que a viu, empreendeu uma caçada feroz perseguindo-a. Enquanto corria loucamente, deixou a faca e a bolsa caírem. Desesperada, só pensava em fugir, pois, por mais que seus feitiços pudessem subjugá-lo, não queria matar ninguém. Não queria conflito. Então só restava correr. Correu até que suas sandálias começaram a machucar seus pés. Correu se livrando da capa que enganchara numa árvore. Correu até que não percebeu a depressão que surgiu sob seus pés, fazendo-a cair dolorosamente em meio aos arbustos. Levantou-se disposta a correr mais, só que não conseguiu. Foi quando percebeu que a longa trança que prendia seus cabelos escuros estava presa.  
Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Teria que lutar? O anão, que portava um grande machado, sorria malignamente. Mas foi por pouco tempo. Uma enorme força o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o cair. Era uma figura enorme, vestida numa armadura cinzenta, que investiu para cima do anão. Kassyeh assistiu o estranho partir o ally em dois, fazendo com que o sangue jorrasse e salpicasse o rosto da elfa. Ainda paralisada de medo, viu quando a figura imponente tirou o elmo e a encarou.  
\- Ta machucada elfa? – perguntou o orc.  
Ela não respondeu. Era o maior orc que já vira. Tinha uma postura ereta, diferente da maioria dos orcs que andavam um pouco curvados. Ele emanava poder, força, uma energia que a prendia e a deixava tonta. Ficou tão fascinada com a força do guerreiro, de como fora impiedoso com seu perseguidor, que não conseguiu falar nada, apenas continuar encarando-o.  
Como ela não respondeu, o orc se aproximou e apegou pelo braço. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, a ergueu. Com o movimento, o cabelo que estava preso fez sua cabeça doer e ela soltar uma exclamação de dor. O guerreiro então analisou aquela longa trança presa e, sem delongas, puxou uma faca, cortando-a fora.  
\- Assim é melhor. É mais seguro não ter cabelão. – e dando uma boa olhada na elfa ainda calada, completou – E bonitona como você é, isso não vai fazer falta.  
Bonitona? Ela? Aquele guerreiro a achava bonitona? Ela, cujo corpo magro nunca chamava a atenção de nenhum elfo, que mal conseguia realizar qualquer tarefa sem que criasse uma enorme confusão?   
Kassyeh só soube que estava fazendo uma “cara estranha” anos depois, quando Tewdric lhe contou. Mas naquele dia, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que estava diante da criatura mais impressionante que já conhecera, e por isso não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação. Vendo a elfa com aquela expressão, o orc julgou que ela estava machucada e assustada demais para falar. Por isso, nem ao menos perguntou nada. Pegou-a inesperadamente e pôs nos braços.  
Somente quando viu que ele tinha a intenção de levá-la de volta a Luaprata foi que Kassyeh reagiu.  
\- Espere! – falou assustada com a voz que de repente lhe pareceu a de uma criança pequena.  
Tewdric parou na mesma hora.  
\- Estou lhe machucando elfa? – perguntou.  
\- Não! – respondeu ela rapidamente – Eu estou bem, é... – sua voz se perdeu quando encarou os olhos dele. Eram azuis. Não sabia que os orcs podiam ter olhos dessa cor – Minha irmã... Preciso colher raiz-telúrica pra fazer remédio pra minha irmã...  
O guerreiro a encarou antes de olhar para um lado e para o outro.  
\- Não entendo de mato, não posso lhe ajudar.  
Sem saber o porquê, Kassyeh sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
\- Tudo bem, pode me por no chão. Eu vou continuar procurando...  
Ele a pôs no chão.  
\- Obrigada. – disse ajeitando a saia do vestido – Desculpe por atrapalhar seu caminho guerreiro. Vou ficar bem.  
Para sua surpresa, ele começou a rir.  
\- Atrapalhar? Adorei partir aquele ally em dois! – ele cuspiu no chão ao dizer a palavra ‘ally’ – E se tem uma coisa que sei é que eles são como baratas na Cidade Baixa, quando aparece uma é porque tem mais por ai. Vou ficar por aqui, depois você pode me dizer onde tem uma comida que preste em Luaprata.  
Satisfeita por ter companhia, ainda mais uma que podia partir um ally em dois, Kassyeh assentiu e continuou sua busca pela erva. Tewdric a seguia, mas mal olhava para ela. Parecia atento a tudo à sua volta. Ás vezes tinha a impressão que ele estava observando-a e quando o olhava, o orc desviava a vista. Tempos depois, ele confirmou que a impressão dela era verdadeira. Mas naquele momento, só pensava na sua irmã. E apenas depois de algumas horas é que Kassyeh achou o que procurava, a raiz-telúrica. Como havia perdido sua faca, Tewdric lhe deu uma faca órquica imensa, que ela empunhou desajeitadamente na hora da coleta. Quando terminou, estendeu a faca para o orc, que a recusou.  
\- Fique com ela.  
\- Tem certeza? – perguntou surpresa com a oferta.  
\- Sempre tenho certeza do que faço elfa. – e sorriu enigmático.  
Sem saber o porquê, Kassyeh corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
\- Kassyeh. – murmurou ela – Meu nome é Kassyeh.  
Novamente ele lhe sorriu.  
\- Tewdric. Agora me mostre o lugar da comida.  
Todavia, ela não o levou para a estalagem. Estava ciente que devia sua vida e a de Karen ao guerreiro, então fez questão que ele o acompanhasse até sua casa. Sua comida não era a melhor do mundo, mas dava pra comer. Pelo menos a carne de cervo que preparava era muito boa.  
Quando chegaram Ashrial estava na porta da casa, com a expressão de preocupação. Ao ver a irmã, correu em sua direção.  
\- Ainda bem que você chegou Kass! Karen piorou! – e encarando a irmã, perguntou espantada – O que aconteceu com seu cabelo??!  
Kassyeh não respondeu. Adentrou a casa apressadamente, esquecendo-se totalmente do orc que trouxera até ali. Rapidamente entrou em seu quarto e misturou as ervas necessárias para produzir o remédio. Só depois de Karen estar medicada foi que se lembrou de Tewdric. O encontrou sentado na cozinha, devorando uma enorme coxa de cervo sob o olhar assustado de Ashrial.  
\- Quem bom que achou o caminho da cozinha, Tewdric. – disse achando a situação engraçada.  
\- Você me enganou elfa. – falou ele de boca cheia - Disse que ia me mostrar a melhor carne de Luaprata. Mas essa aqui é a melhor que já provei em Azeroth!   
Depois que soube quem era o orc, e o que ele tinha feito, Ashrial ficou mais tranquila e até fez perguntas a Tewdric sobre suas aventuras. Ele acabou passando o dia todo lá, e só foi embora quando chegou o momento de procurar uma estalagem.  
\- Por que não fica aqui? – perguntou Kassyeh sem saber por que queria que ele ficasse – Temos quartos de hóspedes.  
\- Eu até aceitaria Kassyeh. – disse ele com uma expressão indefinida – Se tivesse certeza que iria conseguir ficar longe de seu quarto.  
E antes que Kassyeh pudesse processar o que tinha ouvido, ele a beijou.  


******************************  
Luxuriah trocara a bebida órquica por um chá tauren. O chá a fazia se sentir mais tranquila e com menos vontade de caçar a orquisa chamada Lyndonna pelas ruas de Orgrimmar. Só um pouco menos. Todavia, quando Grey sentou a sua frente na mesa da estalagem onde se estabelecera, a vontade de partir crânios voltou com força total.  
\- Você deveria ir embora. – sibilou ela.  
\- E você deveria vir comigo. – completou ele calmamente – Sua irmã já está marcada pelo orc, não há nada que você possa fazer.  
\- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião Grey.  
\- Mas eu a dei mesmo assim, Lux.  
Ela fez uma careta.  
\- Não me chame assim.  
Grey deu um pequeno sorriso.  
\- Não é isso que você pede quando estamos sozinhos... – murmurou com a voz rouca.  
Luxuriah lhe lançou um olhar gélido.  
\- A culpa de tudo isso é sua sabia? – rosnou ela – Se você tivesse se mantido longe daqui, eu não precisaria ter pedido nada a Tewdric e teria percebido que aquela orca estava lá e não teria deixado minha irmã sozinha!   
\- Orquisa. – corrigiu Grey suavemente – O certo é orquisa.  
\- Orca, orquisa, tanto faz! – explodiu a elfa - Ela quase matou a idiota de minha irmã! Por sua causa!  
Sem perder a compostura com a ira de Luxuriah, Grey a encarou serenamente.  
\- Quando você vai deixá-las crescer Lux? Quando vai deixá-las viverem suas próprias vidas? E principalmente, quando você vai admitir para elas que eu faço parte de sua vida?  
\- Nunca! E não se atreva a procurá-las Grey! – Luxuriah praticamente cuspiu ao dizer aquela frase.  
\- Será que devo levar em consideração suas palavras? – provocou ele fingindo uma expressão de indecisão.  
Com a fúria tomando conta de seu peito, Luxuriah não pensou duas vezes e jogou todo o chá na cara de Grey. Enquanto ele xingava e gritava, ela se retirou do bar da estalagem e foi na direção dos quartos. Mas não teve tempo de fechar a porta. Grey segurou-a pelos ombros, para depois empurrá-la para dentro do quarto e trancar a porta.  
\- Abra isso já! – ordenou Luxuriah.  
Ele não respondeu. Beijou-a com desejo, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Bem que a elfa tentou reagir, mas não conseguiu resistir ao desejo que pulsava em seu interior. Toda a raiva se misturou à vontade de tê-lo, e teve a mesma ânsia retribuída, talvez com muito mais fúria e vontade que a sua.  
Era sempre assim, com uma paixão ardente que beirava a insanidade, que eles se amavam. Roupas foram rasgadas e jogadas no chão, como se fossem elas as culpadas de toda a raiva que ardia nos corpos sedentos por aquela paixão louca. Luxuriah empurrou Grey para a cama e, daquela vez, ele não reagiu. Deixou que sua elfa o montasse com vontade, não sem antes sentir a mão pesada dela estapear seu rosto.  
\- Eu te odeio... – murmurava ela enquanto mexia seus quadris em direção aos dele – Você não sabe quanto eu te odeio...  
Ele sorriu, puxando-a para um beijo, e depois sussurrando:  
\- Sim, eu sei que você me ama...

****************  
As sombras começavam a tomar conta do céu de Orgrimmar. O sol ia aos poucos sumindo, dando lugar a uma noite sem lua. Kassyeh observou o dia indo embora, deitada na cama, único móvel de sua nova casa, abraçada ao corpo nu de seu orc, que dormia tão tranquilamente que ninguém acreditaria que ali repousava uma das lendas de Azeroth.  
Kassyeh se ergueu um pouco e olhou para fora. Da sua janela podia ver as sombras da grande muralha da capital da Horda, que mais que nunca respirava guerra. Suspirou. Luxuriah tinha razão, viviam em um mundo de guerra. Tinha como uma irmã uma caçadora determinada e como companheiro um guerreiro implacável. Já percorrera o mundo, enfrentara monstro, quase morrera muitas vezes.  
Então porque se sentia como se nada pudesse atingi-la?  
Talvez tudo tenha começado com aquele beijo em Luaprata. O primeiro que recebera. A primeira vez que realmente se sentira desejada. Não tivera medo quando ele pressionara seu corpo contra o dele. Nem quando aquelas mesmas mãos que partira um anão em dois apertaram sua cintura.  
A guerra deixara de existir naquele momento. Por que agora seu coração estava inundado de amor.  
Claro que na época não pensara isso. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento se esgueirando para dentro de seu coração. Só sabia que sentira um vazio imenso quando Tewdric a largou, piscou o olhou e foi embora. Ficou como uma boba olhando para o nada, e só lembrou que ainda existia quando Ashrial a chamou para jantar.  
E naquela noite mal conseguiu dormir.  
O que significara aquele beijo? O que ele sentia? Poderia um orc amar como um elfo amava? Claro que não, respondeu logo Kassyeh. Os elfos amavam com palavras, com flores, e com muita, muita frivolidade. E porque estava pensando em amor quando ele lhe dera apenas um beijo? Talvez fosse assim que os orcs se despediam. Talvez fosse assim que qualquer uma elfa se sentia quando era salva e também beijada pelo seu heroi. Ou talvez só estivesse supervalorizando aquilo.  
Então, decidiu acreditar que tudo fora apenas uma brincadeira. O orc brincara com ela, apenas isso. Pensar nisso doeu, mas foi a resposta que conseguia aceitar.  
Fora uma brincadeira, apenas isso.  
E ainda assim não conseguiu dormir.  
Quando amanheceu, Kassyeh achou melhor deixar aquelas ideias para lá. Tinha outras preocupações: suas irmãs para cuidar e Karen ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Por isso, após preparar um bom café da manhã para ambas, decidiu voltar ao mercado na esperança que daquela vez houvesse ervas para fazer remédios. Não queria arriscar sair de novo da cidade, nem esperar que a febre de sua irmã voltasse. Qual a chance de ser atacada e salva de novo?  
Tewdric voltou a sua mente, mas ela preferiu espantar aquela memória e continuar seus afazeres. As ruas de Luaprata estavam razoavelmente vazias. Aquilo era bom, podia passear entre as lojas sem preocupação. Para sua alegria as ervas que faltavam no dia anterior agora eram oferecidas em abundância. Comprou a quantidade que achava suficiente e já se encaminhava de volta para casa, quando uma sombra se projetou sobre ela.  
\- Kassyeh. – falou Tewdric com sua voz rouca e grave.  
A elfa não entendeu porque todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram diante da simples menção de seu nome. Parou de caminhar e voltou-se na direção da voz.  
\- Oi... – murmurou ao encará-lo.  
Ele a olhou de uma forma estranha. Parecia estar analisando-a.  
\- Estou voltando para Orgrimmar. – disse o orc sem rodeios.  
Claro que ele iria voltar para Orgrimmar. Ele era um orc, mas Kassyeh o encarou sem entender porque de repente sentiaum aperto no coração. Engoliu em seco. No final, seus pensamentos estavam corretos, fora apenas uma brincadeira... Mas não entendia porque isso a deixava triste.  
Tão triste.  
Por que tinha vontade de chorar?  
Mal se conheciam.  
Eram de raças diferentes.  
Ele salvara sua vida.  
Ele a beijara.  
E não queria que ele se fosse.  
\- Entendo... – murmurou, mesmo sem entender – Bem... – porque sua voz falhava? - Boa viagem.  
Tewdric não se mexeu. Continuou encarando-a.  
\- Eu quero você. – disse por fim.  
Confusa, Kassyeh sustentou o olhar.  
\- Como? – perguntou se sentindo uma idiota.  
\- Eu quero você. – repetiu sem nenhum constrangimento – Quero comer você. E quero que você goste disso.  
Levou um momento para Kassyeh perceber que o ‘comer’ a que ele se referia nada tinha a ver com o ato de se alimentar. Já tinha ouvido sua irmã usar aquele termo várias vezes, mas era completamente estranho ouvir aquilo aplicado a ela. Sentiu o rosto arder, o coração bater mais forte em seu peito e um certo incomodo se instalando entre suas pernas.  
Tewdric parecia estar esperando uma resposta.  
\- E-eu... – gaguejou ela – E-eu... I-isso é um po-pouco difícil de responder assim... Er... A gente ma-mal se conhecer e...  
\- Não é difícil responder. – cortou o orc – Apenas diga sim ou não.  
Aquilo foi rude e Kassyeh se sentiu um pouco ofendida. Mas percebeu que, além de ser um orc, uma raça conhecida por sua falta de tato, ele também tinha razão. Era só dizer sim e provavelmente acompanhá-lo até um quarto na estalagem, ou dizer não e voltar para casa.  
\- E-eu... – gaguejou novamente.  
Ela queria.  
Queria ir.  
Como queria.  
Mas não fazia ideia do que ia fazer quando chegasse lá.  
\- Desculpe! – falou de repente muito rápido – Não posso!  
E saiu correndo, em pânico.  
Kassyeh não conseguiu segurar a risada ao lembrar daquilo. Se soubesse o que a aguardava, teria se atirado nos braços dele e exigido que a levasse dali. Mas era inexperiente. Tinha medo. Medo daquele sentimento que pulsava dentro dela. Do poder que emanava dele. Da sinceridade dele. Dele.  
Depois daquele dia, Kassyeh soube de Tewdric apenas por rumores que entreouvia entre os guardas orcs que estavam em Luaprata. Fora embora no mesmo dia em que a abordara para a Cidade Baixa e de lá voltou para Kalimdor. Enfrentou a Aliança. Enfrentou monstros. E seu nome cresceu dentro da Horda.  
Pensou que nunca mais o veria.  
Duas estações passaram. Era uma noite enluarada e fresca e também era solstício de verão. Luaprata estava toda enfeitada, preparada para uma das principais festividades dos elfos sangrentos. Fogueiras foram acesas ao redor da cidade, barracas foram montadas com jogos e imensas mesas de comida e bebida serviam os elfos bem como os vários membros das outras raças da Horda que vieram participar daquela festa.  
Luxuriah andava ao lado de um grande tigre branco, exibindo o corpo em um macacão muito apertado e decotado, arrancando suspiros e elogios de praticamente todos os elfos presentes. E como de costume, ignorava todos. Ashrial, apesar dos protestos, não ganhara uma roupa igual a da primogênita e desfilava com um vestido azul, cheio de fitas prateadas. Karen tinha adorado o vestido rosa que ganhara, e corria ao lado das outras crianças em volta das fogueiras, atirando bombinhas que explodiam e lançavam faíscas de todas as cores. Era uma noite de alegria e paz.  
Kassyeh andava entre seus semelhantes, segurando a barra de seu vestido branco para impedir que ele enroscasse nos enfeites espalhados pela grama. Tinha todos os motivos para estar feliz, mas naquela noite sentia uma estranha saudade de algo que não sabia o que era. E os enfeites, as luzes nas árvores, as fogueiras e as risadas só pioravam aquela sensação.  
Não estava com vontade de conversar, de beber, de ser ela mesma. Queria desesperadamente ficar só. Caminhou lentamente, evitando qualquer pessoa até chegar a um banco afastado do burburinho e sentou-se, contemplando a felicidade tão prezada, mas quase sempre tão rara em seu povo.  
Os sin'dorei mereciam aquela pequena amostra de paz. Haviam feridas ainda abertas e outras preocupações, como a pequena quantidade de crianças sanguinélficas, a presença do flagelo em suas terras, a ameaça da Aliança. Todavia a noite estava linda e eles estavam felizes. As preocupações que aguardassem o dia seguinte.  
Alguém sentou do seu lado. Kassyeh se assustou. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu ninguém se aproximando. Quando se virou para ver quem estava interrompendo seus pensamentos, sentiu o sangue esvair de seu rosto. Seu coração se acelerou, e aquele sentimento voltou a se infiltrar dentro dela.  
Tewdric estava ao seu lado.  
Não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase.  
\- Seu cabelo está comprido. – disse ele em tom de advertência – Não deveria estar.  
Seu cabelo? Ele estava falando de seu cabelo enquanto o mundo explodia dentro dela? Como ainda podia se sentir assim depois daquele tempo? Estava ficando maluca? Respirou fundo e rezou para que seu cérebro não a deixasse na mão naquele momento.  
\- É... Está comprido. – se sentiu uma idiota por falar aquilo, e puxando toda a coragem que ainda possuía, perguntou – Você acha mais bonito o cabelo curto?  
“Que pergunta idiota Kassyeh!” se xingou logo em seguida.  
\- Cabelo curto é mais prático. – falou Tewdric – Cabelo longo pode ser usado contra você em combate.  
Sem entender porque, aquilo lhe soou tão engraçado, que Kassyeh caiu na risada. Um elfo uma vez elogiou seu cabelo e usou todos os adjetivos presentes no vocabulário de sua raça numa tentativa de agradá-la e ela achou a coisa mais entediante do mundo. Mas aquele orc não se preocupava com elogios. Cabelo curto é pratico. Só isso. Não quero saber de sua beleza monumental, de seus fios negros como a noite. Cabelo curto te ajuda no combate. Só isso.  
Tewdric não entendeu porque Kassyeh começou a rir, mas confessou a ela, tempos depois, que pensou que tinha dito alguma piada que só os elfos entendiam. E por isso começou a rir também. Ficaram rindo durante algum tempo, até que o orc se cansou de rir e interrompeu a risada beijando-a.  
Outro beijo. Também de surpresa. E mais uma vez aquele sentimento.  
\- Eu ainda quero você. – disse ele após o beijo, sem soltá-la de seus braços.  
Por um momento Kassyeh cogitou a possibilidade de ele ter atravessado o oceano e vindo aos Reinos do Leste apenas por ela. Mas chutou o pensamento para o fundo de sua mente.  
\- Por que? – perguntou confusa – Por que você me quer?  
Tewdric pareceu confuso.  
\- E precisa de um motivo? – questionou – Eu quero você. Apenas isso.  
Como ela desejou que seus sentimentos fossem tão simples e descomplicados.  
\- Você me quer? – insistiu o orc.  
Delicadamente ela se desvencilhou do abraço. Tewdric não tentou impedi-la.  
\- É complicado... – disse por fim.  
\- Por quê? – quis saber ele.  
“É,por quê?” perguntou a si própria. Sua raça não exigia virgindade para o casamento, e pouco se importava para a vida sexual de seus membros. Muito pelo contrário, nos últimos tempos estavam sendo incentivamos a procriar. Mas seu caso ali era totalmente diferente. Seria pelo puro prazer do corpo. Não haveria sentimentos ou compromisso. Pelo menos era isso que a situação deixava a entrever. E qual futuro um relacionamento com um orc teria?  
Quando anos depois conversaram sobre aquela hora, Tewdric lhe confessara que achou que ela tinha nojo dele, que achava-o um monstro. Mas que ele estava tão obcecado por ela, que iria insistir o quanto fosse. Ele também não sabia o motivo, mas desde que vira a pequena elfa com o olhar fixo nele enquanto matava o anão, o fato de não ter tido medo dele, nem reclamado do sangue em seu rosto, e por ter aceitado o beijo tão intensamente o havia deixado fascinado.  
Ah, e ela preparava a melhor carne de cervo de Azeroth.  
Mas naquele momento Kassyeh não sabia de nada daquilo. E tinha que tomar uma decisão. E era uma decisão que teria que ser honesta e estar preparada para as consequências. Olhou mais uma vez para seu povo comemorando. Já haviam perdido tanto, mas ainda sorriam.  
O que ela tinha a perder? Já havia perdido a si própria quando os pais morreram e vivia apenas para suas irmãs.  
Uma aventura.  
Apenas ela.  
Decidido por ela.  
\- Sim, eu quero. – disse por fim.  
Tewdric lhe deu um sorriso satisfeito, exibindo suas presas. Ergueu-se e fez o gesto para ela se levantar.  
\- Agora? – perguntou assustada.  
\- Por que não?  
Ela se levantou, mas não o seguiu de imediato. Esperou que ele parasse ao perceber que não era seguido e se virasse para ela. Então, respirou fundo antes de falar:  
\- Olha... Eu peço que não espere muito de mim... - e corando drasticamente, revelou – Nunca fiz isso antes.  
Encarando-a, ele ficou em silêncio, antes de coçar o queixo como se tentasse assimilar a nova informação.  
\- Eu sou virgem. – falou Kassyeh achando que ele não tinha entendido – Nunca tive nenhum elfo ou... Qualquer um, enfim, eu...  
\- Já me chamaram de monstro. – cortou Tewdric. Parecia que ele adorava fazer aquilo. – Por uma elfa que se deitou comigo. Disse que fui um monstro com ela.  
Kassyeh se sentiu incomodada. E percebeu que não pelo fato dele ter sido um monstro, mas porque ele tivera uma elfa antes dela.  
\- Você... Teve quantas elfa? – quis saber.  
O guerreiro pensou um pouco antes de responder.  
\- Duas. Uma me chamou de monstro e a outra disse que foi a pior experiência que ela já teve. – ele falou aquilo despreocupadamente, como se tivesse certeza que a informação não mudaria a decisão dela – Mas nunca tive uma virgem. De raça nenhuma. Acho que vou ter que pegar leve com você.  
\- Pegar leve? – de repente ela se sentiu muito feliz em saber que ela seria a primeira virgem dele.  
\- Sim. Dizem que sou muito bruto, mesmo para um orc. – ele sorriu satisfeito – Gosto de fazer com força. Muita força.  
Kassyeh corou e seu coração bateu em expectativa. Queria provar aquela força dele. Tinha visto-o partir um anão em dois e gostara daquilo. Tinha certeza que gostaria de outra demonstração da parte do orc.  
\- Vamos. – murmurou ela.  
Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o acompanhasse. Quando começou a caminhar ao lado dele olhou rapidamente para a festa. Suas irmãs estavam distraídas e provavelmente não notariam sua ausência tão cedo. Melhor assim, provavelmente pensariam que ela voltara para casa, como sempre fazia nessas festas. Acompanhou Tewdric pelas ruas vazias de Luaprata, em direção à estalagem que ficava no coração da cidade. Kassyeh se sentia estranha, andando tão despreocupadamente a caminho do que seria a maior experiência em sua vida. E tudo que conseguia pensar era que queria ir de mãos dadas com ele.  
\- Tewdric. – chamou num sussurro, como se não quisesse perturbar o silêncio da cidade.  
O orc parou.  
\- Diga.  
Parecia muito idiota o que ia falar, mas já que estava decidida a ir tão longe, seu pedido seria simplório.  
\- Podemos ir de mãos dadas? – corou até a raiz dos cabelos ao falar aquilo.  
Tewdric não responde, apenas tomou a pequena mão e segurou firme entre seus dedos. Kassyeh passou a acompanhar seus passos de perto, e tomou coragem suficiente para encostar-se a seu braço forte e aspirar seu cheiro. Ele cheirava a ferro e sangue. E aquilo lhe pareceu extremamente tentador.  
Não havia ninguém na estalagem. Melhor assim, não queria que ninguém visse seu rosto em chamas ao acompanhá-lo até o quarto. Já estivera na estalagem uma vez, quando seus pais morreram. Ela e as meninas foram levadas até ali, enquanto as coisas se acalmavam na cidade. Sacudiu a cabeça eliminando aquele pensamento. Não queria nenhuma lembrança em sua cabeça. Queria registrar tudo que aconteceria, sem influência de mais nada a não ser de seus próprios sentimentos.  
Se o orc percebeu alguma mudança em seu humor, nada falou. Abriu a porta do quarto e fez gesto para que ela entrasse. Kassyeh entrou rapidamente, antes que sua mente tivesse tempo de mudar de ideia. Pelo menos o quarto era completamente diferente daquele em que ficara com as irmãs. Era muito, muito mais luxuoso. Imaginava que como guerreiro famoso, Tewdric podia pagar por regalias. Mesmo assim, a garrafa de néctar doce estava fechada, e os doces intocados. Caminhou até a cama e alisou os lençóis. Seda pura. Estava embevecida com o ambiente quando vou o som de algo pesado atingir o chão.  
Tewdric havia tirado toda sua armadura. E também sua roupa. Ele estava completamente nu na frente dela e parecia que não nutria nenhum tipo de pudor, pelo contrário, estava bem à vontade. Inúmeras cicatrizes marcavam seu peito, onde os músculos eram tão definidos que poderia servir de molde para qualquer estátua de herói. E havia... Ela não conseguiu encontrar palavras para descrever o membro intumescido entre as pernas dele.  
\- Nunca viu um macho nu? – perguntou o orc com um certo divertimento na voz vendo sua expressão.  
\- Só tenho irmãs. – foi a resposta que conseguiu encontrar sem conseguir tirar os olhos do membro dele.  
\- Não vai tirar a roupa? – quis saber ao se aproximar.  
O coração de Kassyeh quase saiu pela boca.  
\- A r-roup-pa? – gaguejou.  
Nunca ficara sem roupa nem na frente das irmãs.  
\- Se você não tiver a vontade para isso, sem problema. – disse despreocupado – Só tire a calcinha.  
E sob o olhar flamejante do guerreiro, ela colocou timidamente as mãos por baixo da longa saia de seu vestido e tirou a roupa de baixo. Sentiu-se muito mais nua com aquilo do que quando tomava banho totalmente sem roupa. Tewdric pegou a calcinha de sua mão e a cheirou. Exibiu um sorriso muito satisfeito e Kassyeh teve a impressão de ver o membro dele se tornar maior, se é que isso era possível.  
\- Sente. – falou apontando para a cama.  
Kassyeh obedeceu.  
\- Vamos começar devagar Kass. – a elfa se surpreendeu que ele ainda lembrasse o apelido carinho pelo qual suas irmãs a chamavam. Será que realmente teria ido até ali por ela?  
\- O que eu faço? – perguntou num fio de voz.  
\- Me toque. – não parecia um pedido, nem uma ordem. Parecia que ele implorava por aquilo.  
E ela o tocou. Em seu membro. O pegou entre as mãos, explorando, analisando, como uma criança que ganha um presente novo. O orc rugiu de satisfação e colocou suas mãos sobre as delas, mostrando como deveria tocá-lo. Kassyeh fez exatamente como ele queria, mexendo cada vez mais rápido enquanto ele segurava seus ombros.  
\- Você é boa Kass... – murmurou – Tão boa que quase estou desistindo de pegar leve com você...  
Kassyeh não respondeu, apenas começou a movimentar as mãos mais rápido que antes.  
\- Isso... – ele apertou seus ombros - Mas vamos fazer outra coisa. – e segurou seu rosto – Abra a boca.  
Ela abriu. O membro dele preencheu sua boca, mas ela ainda o manteve entre as mãos. Se o cheiro dele já a tinha deixado arrepiada, o gosto dele se mostrou ainda mais enervante. Nunca provara algo tão forte, tão inebriante. Seguindo as orientações dele, passou a língua em toda a extensão do membro dele, parando apenas para descer a boca em direção aos testículos. A essa altura o orc já urrava de prazer, e Kassyeh esperava que ele a tomasse a qualquer momento com a mesma fúria com que rosnava. Mas ele não o fez. Chegou ao clímax em suas mãos e inundou sua boca com seu prazer. Pega de surpresa, a elfa engasgou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas acabou engolindo tudo. Quando acabou, olhou para Tewdric, que sorria.  
\- Você está se mostrando melhor do que eu esperava Kass. – e se ajoelhando em frente a ela, pôs as mãos na barra do vestido e disse - Abra as pernas.  
Com as mãos tremendo, ela puxou a saia do vestido e separou os joelhos. Já imaginava o que iria acontecer. E Tewdric a beijou onde toda sua ansiedade latejava. Ele não apenas beijou, ele a acariciou com sua língua, fazendo com que sentisse a melhor sensação do universo tomando de conta de seu corpo. Quanto mais ele a acariciava com a boca, menos força no corpo tinha para se manter sentada. E no momento em que ele colocou um de seus dedos dentro dela, soltou uma exclamação e acabou caindo de costas na cama, se retorcendo de prazer.  
\- Vamos devagar... – ouviu ele dizer.  
Tewdric passou a penetrá-la com um dedo enquanto continuava acariciando-a com a língua. Foi a vez dela se perder entre gritos e fechar as mãos com força entre os lençóis. Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ele colocou outro dedo dentro dela. A sensação se ser invadida daquela forma era ainda melhor, e Kassyeh se pegou desejando que ele parasse com aquilo e fizesse logo o que ele queria, com a força que ele queria. Sim, queria com força.  
\- Não! – se pegou dizendo.  
Tewdric parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou.  
\- Não o que Kass?  
Ela estava ofegante.  
\- Não pegue leve comigo. – implorou.  
Não precisou repetir o pedido. Tewdric praticamente se jogou em cima dela, e com os dentes rasgou o vestido dela. Kassyeh gritou assustada, sem saber como chegaria em casa sem roupa, mas o pensamento não durou muito. Sentiu a boca dele se fechar em seus seios com voracidade, provocando prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo. Parecia realmente que ele iria comê-la, no sentido literal da coisa. Com o tempo iria descobrir que prazer e dor seria parte de seu relacionamento com Tewdric. Não havia como o orc segurar a natureza selvagem dele, e mesmo que ela gostasse daquilo, seu corpo frágil às vezes reclamava. Mas aquilo pouco importava. O prazer se sobrepôs à dor enquanto ele apertava seus seios com força e passava a língua em todo seu corpo. Quando menos esperava, ele a penetrou. Não com o cuidado que tivera ao introduzir seus dedos. Ele fez com fúria e desejo. Kassyeh gritou novamente, sentindo-se invadida, aberta, violada. E gostou. Gostou de senti-lo completamente dentro dela. Abriu ainda mais as pernas para acolher o corpo enorme do orc, que investia para dentro dela com a mesma força que partira o anão. E houve momentos em que Kassyeh achou que iria se partir também.  
E quando ela menos esperava, uma explosão aconteceu dentro dela. Uma explosão que começou entre suas pernas e partiu para as outras partes de seu corpo. Ela gritou com mais força e enfiou as unhas na pele dele. Tewdric também rugiu, e o mesmo líquido que invadira sua boca invadia agora seu corpo, enquanto o orc a mantinha segura entre seus braços como se ela fosse fugir. Kassyeh sentiu então as forças abandonando seu corpo, e se aconchegou ao corpo do orc, com a respiração entrecortada dele em seu pescoço.  
\- Venha comigo para Orgrimmar. – disse ele em seu ouvido.  
E ela desejou desaparecer naquele momento e aparecer na capital da Horda, e nunca mais voltar.


	4. Capítulo IV – O inesperado

Capítulo IV – O inesperado

O zepelim diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar da torre. Os goblins começaram a correr de um lado para o outro, mexendo em vários aparelhos para que o grande objeto voasse para o lugar correto. Indiferente à preocupação dos pequenos engenheiros verdes, uma também pequena criatura se segurava ansiosa na borda do transporte, com os olhos brilhando na direção da capital da Horda.  
\- Olha Ash! É Orgrimmar! – disse apontando os grandes portões de ferro que se erguiam imperiosos.  
\- To vendo Karen. – disse Ashrial meio enjoada e sem querer olhar para baixo – É grande e verde.  
\- Não! – disse a outra franzindo a testa – é preta e vermelha. Verde são os goblins. Mas eles não são grandes. São pequenos, bem pequenininhos!  
Os goblins que estavam por perto chiaram diante do comentário da menina, mas estavam tão ocupados em evitar um acidente que ignoraram a menina, mas pela cara que fizeram provavelmente se fossem maiores que ela a atirariam lá embaixo.  
Ashrial riu da animação da irmã, enquanto alisava a cabeça de Meleth, seu garrataque. Karensky, ou como ela preferia Karen, estava excitada por ser a primeira vez que saia de Luaprata. E apesar do enjoo de viajar naquela banheira velha que parecia que ia cair a cada minuto, Ashrial tinha que admitir que estava animada também. O mais longe que fora desde que saíra do conforto do lar foi Tranquilen.  
Depois que Kassyeh saíra da casa, Luxuriah ficara muito, muito mais protetora. E apesar de não falar abertamente, estava evidente que o maior problema era a saudade que sentia. Se estivesse realmente tão chateada com Kassyeh quanto sempre afirmara, não teria se deslocado dos Reinos do Leste até Kalimdor.  
Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Ashrial viu o zepelim encostar-se à torre de desembarque e teve que segurar fortemente a mão de Karen para que ela não se perdesse em meio a turba de aventureiros que desembarcava, além do evidente risco da menina ser pisoteada pelos enormes orcs e trolls à volta.  
\- Olha Ash! Olha! É realmente Orgrimmar! Ela é muito legal! – exclamou a mais nova ao descerem do veículo.  
Do alto da torre dava para ter uma dimensão do lugar. Enormes torres negras se erguiam no meio do deserto, como se estivessem desafiando a natureza ao permanecerem naquele lugar inóspito. Mantícoras, dracos e todo tipo de montaria voadora passava por perto do lugar onde estavam, enquanto os goblins gritavam, erguendo os pequenos punhos de fúria, que qualquer dia desses o zepelim iria cair porque ninguém respeitava o código de trânsito aéreo. Só pararam quando a jovem elfa se aproximou e pagou a passagem dela e a de Karen. Depois, desceram as escadarias e chegaram a um platô.  
Apesar de toda imponência da cidade órquica, o que mais afetou as duas jovens elfas sangrentas foi a mudança brutal do clima. A planície de Durotar era desértica, com um clima entre quente e insuportável e as duas, acostumadas com o clima ameno de Luaprata, começaram a sentir os efeitos do calor rapidamente. Ashrial ajeitou, incomodada, o corselete de couro, enquanto Karen levantava as mangas do vestido.  
\- Lux não brincou. – disse Ashrial ao se dirigirem ao elevador - Isso aqui é quente como uma fornalha!  
\- Por que Kass gosta tanto daqui? – quis saber Karen olhando com os olhos arregalados para a quantidade de guerreiros orcs que passavam por elas. – É tão diferente lá de casa!  
\- Ela gosta de estar com Tewdric. – Ashrial andou até parar em frente ao elevador que levava para a parte de baixo da cidade e tirou uma carta da mochila – Orgrimmar é só uma consequência disso.  
\- Entendo... – murmurou Karen, mas Ashrial duvidou que ela realmente entendesse.  
Na verdade, nem ela mesma entendia. Conhecia o amor apenas através das histórias que lia e dos relatos que ouvia. Duvidava que alguém pudesse sentir tudo aquilo que as pessoas falavam, mas quando parava para pensar que sua irmã deixou tudo para trás para ficar com alguém que nem de sua raça era, sentia medo. Medo de conhecer esse sentimento e se perder nele.  
Bom, tinha que admitir que estava segura por enquanto. Não chegava aos pés de suas irmãs de beleza, e nenhum elfo olhava duas vezes para ela. Bom para ela.  
\- Bem... – disse Ashrial analisando a carta – Pelo que eu entendi da carta de Tewdric, eles moram perto de um canto chamado Bazar, no Vale da Força.  
\- E onde é isso? – perguntou a menor.  
Ashrial suspirou.  
\- Não faço ideia. – e fazendo sinal para a irmã se aproximou do elevador – Mas vamos achar.  
Orgrimmar se mostrou mais do que complicada para as jovens elfas. Andaram para o norte, passando por grandes portões e chegaram até o portão traseiro de Orgrimmar. Lá, um guarda gritou que elas voltassem, pois ali era um lugar onde sempre aparecia a escória da Aliança. Correram de volta para a cidade e vaguearam até chegarem a um lugar cheio de trolls. Um deles tentou oferecer alguma coisa a Karen, que já ia pegar animada, quando foi puxada bruscamente por Ash. Mais um pouco e ambas chegaram ao que seria o bairro goblin da cidade. Os mercadores locais caíram em cima delas como moscas no mel, oferecendo todo tipo de produto, para todo tipo de utilidade, coisas insubstituíveis, diziam. Prudentemente, Ash levou Karen para fora dali. Andaram, se perderam e só quando a fome apertou foi que Ash se deu por vencida e admitiu que não fazia ideia de onde iam. Então, acharam um guarda muito simpático (para os padrões orcs, claro), que rabiscou um mapa rústico no verso da carta de Tewdric. Com isso, as duas recobraram ânimo e conseguiram chegar ao lugar certo, depois de pelo menos três horas do zepelim aportar.  
\- É... – disse Ash caindo na risada – É meio óbvio que aquela é a casa da Kass.  
Era a única casa pintada imitando as casas de Luaprata, o que ficava totalmente estranho, pois era uma casa órquica com as cores de uma casa élfica. Para completar, a irmã delas estava provavelmente tentando começar um jardim, pois a frente da casa estava toda esburacada, com sacos de sementes espalhadas por todo lugar.  
\- Ela não tem um pingo de senso não é? – riu Karen.  
\- Nunca teve. – concordou a outra.  
Ainda estavam se aproximando quando um imenso orc saiu de dentro da casa. Era Tewdric. Sem armadura, o orc parecia menor, mas ainda assim era imponente. Quando as avistou, abriu um enorme sorriso, que deixava suas presas maiores e foi na direção delas.  
Karen soltou um gritinho e correu em direção do orc. Ela o adorava. Tewdric a pegou nos braços e a lançou para o alto, como se faz com um bebê. A menina riu alto e o abraçou forte quando voltou aos braços dele.  
\- Faz de novo! – pediu.  
E mais uma vez ela foi jogada para o ar.  
\- Oi Tewdric. – disse Ashrial acompanhando a irmã ir para cima e voltar para os braços do orc inúmeras vezes – Se você continuar fazendo isso ela vai vomitar...  
\- Tem razão. – disse ele colocando a menina no chão.  
\- Ah, continua! – pediu Karen, mas ela estava visivelmente tonta, e se segurou na roupa de Tewdric – Ops, ta tudo rodando...  
Todavia, para o alívio de Ashrial, ela não vomitou.  
\- Então, como foram de viagem? – quis saber o orc.  
\- Adorei! – vibrou Karen.  
\- Foi horrível. – disse Ashrial chateada – Viajar de zepelim é horrível! Se Kass queria tanto que a gente viesse, porque não abriu um portal e foi nos buscar?  
Tewdric soltou uma risada.  
\- Porque ela não sabia que vocês estavam vindo. – esclareceu.  
\- O que? – exclamaram as duas em uníssono.  
\- Nem ela, nem Luxuriah. – completou o orc parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
\- O quê??? – gritaram as duas, agora visivelmente assustadas.  
\- Não se preocupem, elas vão adorar a surpresa. – e olhando em direção da casa, viu Kassyeh sair olhando para os lados, provavelmente procurando-o – Ah, lá está ela.  
Apesar de assustadas com o fato das irmãs não fazerem ideia que elas tinham atravessado o mundo, sozinhas, em um zepelim nem um pouco confiável, Ashrial e Karensky não seguraram o riso diante da expressão que Kassyeh fez quando viu as duas. Primeiro ela parou, arregalou os olhos, piscou e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo. Depois pareceu desistir. Coçou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. Quando viu que elas duas estavam realmente ali e riam com vontade dela, abriu um enorme sorriso e correu na direção das irmãs.  
Não demorou muito e Ashrial começou a chorar. Enquanto elas se abraçavam e murmuravam o quanto sentiam falta uma da outra, Tewdric observava, satisfeito. Adorava por um sorriso na boca de sua elfa, e o que ela mostrava agora era o mais lindo que já vira. E quando ela levantou os olhos e o encarou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, soube que destruiria todo o mundo se fosse necessário para mantê-la sorrindo.  
\- Ash, não chore. – foi a primeira coisa que Kassyeh conseguiu dizer.  
\- É-é ale-alegria. – gaguejou – E-Eu to feliz de v-ver você...  
\- Você sabe que ela é chorona Kass. – disse Karen ainda agarrada na irmã – Chorou quando a gente saiu, chorou no zepelim e...  
\- Ta bom, tá bom. – cortou Kassyeh alisando a cabeça da irmã – Deixe Ash chorar. Eu tô tão feliz de vocês estarem aqui! – e só então se dando conta que elas realmente estavam ali, se afastou um pouco do abraço e olhou para as duas – Lux sabe que vocês estão aqui?  
As mais novas olharam diretamente para Tewdric, em busca de ajuda.  
\- Nem, é surpresa também. – disse o orc. E diante da expressão alarmada das três, continuou despreocupado – Não façam essas caras, Lulu vai adorar. Kass, bota mais água no feijão e mais carne na panela que vou buscar Lulu e já trago as trouxas dela pra ela ficar aqui com a gente. – e saiu sem esperar resposta.  
\- Lulu? – ouviu Karen comentar assim que virou as costas – Ele a chama assim na frente dela?  
\- Só quando ela está bêbada. – esclareceu Kassyeh.  
\- Por isso que ele ainda tem pernas. – comentou Ashrial.  
E depois disso as vozes ficaram baixas até sumirem completamente.  
Tewdric parou e olhou para trás. As três tinham entrado na casa. Um sorriso brotou no rosto do guerreiro de forma tão natural que qualquer um que visse poderia ter a ilusão que o sorriso sempre existira.  
Ledo engano.  
Suas lembranças de quando criança eram confusas e dolorosas. A única coisa que sempre teve certeza era que odiava humanos, com toda a força de seu ser. Sabia que eles haviam matado seus pais. Sabia que o fato dele viver em um lar coletivo, com outros orcs de sua idade e ter que brigar por sua comida era culpa da Aliança. Sabia e odiava. E aquele ódio deu força para que ele crescesse, se tornasse mais forte do que todos os outros de sua idade, e pudesse sair daquele lugar tão logo conseguira dinheiro para comprar uma velha armadura e um machado quase sem fio.  
Sair pelo mundo não foi difícil para ele. Nunca considerara aquele lugar um lar. Na verdade, nem mesmo sabia o que era um lar. Só conhecia a fome, a sede, a dor e o ódio. Ah, o ódio ele conhecia bem. Era o que o conduzia, o que o fazia querer continuar.  
O ódio era o motivo de sua existência.  
Sua força e sua brutalidade logo chegaram aos ouvidos certos e ele começou a ser enviado para lugares cada vez mais perigosos, cada vez mais importantes, até que, quando percebeu as pessoas se afastavam com respeito de seu caminho, o cumprimentavam como se fosse um velho amigo e tinha mais ouro do que poderia gastar em toda a sua vida.  
Contudo, nada aquilo importava, desde que continuasse matando o maior número de humanos, anões, elfos ou seja lá quem fosse do lado de lá.  
Com o tempo, isso foi ficando insuficiente. Às vezes, sem entender, sentia falta de algo. E isso era estranho, pois não sabia exatamente de que sentia falta. E quando, bêbado, comentou isso com um companheiro de viagem, este riu e disse que ele precisava de uma fêmea.  
O problema era que ele já tivera várias e nunca conseguira ficar com a mesma por muito tempo. A brutalidade inata de sua raça parecia coisa pequena perto da brutalidade que aquele orc carregava dentro de si e uma hora ou outra as fêmeas ficavam com medo de sua força extrema. Ele nunca bateu em nenhuma delas, verdade seja dita. A menos que fosse em uma batalha, no meio da guerra, não se atrevia a machucar uma fêmea. Sabia que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que sua mãe lhe dissera há muito tempo, mas as palavras e o rosto dela foram levados pelo tempo, e ficou somente a sensação que, a menos que fosse necessário, não se machucavam fêmeas.  
Talvez por isso tenha ficado com tanto ódio do anão que investira contra Kassyeh. Ou talvez só quisesse matá-lo mesmo. Ou as duas coisas. O certo é que, naquele dia, estava perdido. Tinha recebido a missão de falar pessoalmente com o elfo regente em Luaprata para convocá-lo para alguma coisa que Tewdric não fazia ideia, mas parecia importante. Dispensara qualquer companhia e ninguém ficou chateado com isso. Conheciam a fama do orc. Então, partira de Kalimdor, rumo aos Reinos do Leste, e quando chegara à Floresta do Canto Eterno percebeu que não fazia ideia de pra onde ir.  
Já havia estado ali, há muito tempo e não se lembrava de como chegar a capital dos elfos. Pegou várias estradas, mas nenhuma parecia levar a lugar nenhum. Então saiu delas. Perambulou por muito tempo, até se dar conta que não fazia ideia de qual direção seguir.  
Foi quando a viu. Perambulando aparentemente sem rumo entre as plantas, uma elfa parecia procurar algo. Sim, ele tinha certeza que era uma elfa, porque descobrira o truque pra diferenciá-los: elfas tinham peitos, elfos não. E aquela ali tinha um belo par que se insinuava no decote do vestido. Bem, aquilo resolvia dois problemas. Iria seguir a elfa, sem ser visto, até chegar a cidade. E depois a convenceria a passar a noite com ele.  
Porém, o tempo foi passando e a elfa apenas andava de um lugar para o outro. Seu orgulho o impedia de admitir para a elfa que estava perdido. Que tipo de macho ela pensaria que ele era? Enquanto a observava viu quando ela mexeu em uma moita e soltou um grito de surpresa. Ele já se preparava para correr em sua direção quando viu que era apenas um coelho e a elfa então começou a rir de si mesma.  
Foi a coisa mais linda que ele já ouvira. Seu riso era cristalino, doce, e maravilhosamente belo. Sem entender bem porque, aquele som mexeu com alguma coisa dentro do orc. Só que ele não teve tempo de pensar o que era exatamente, porque outra criatura também ouvira a risada dela.  
Um anão.  
Antes que ele pudesse avisá-la, a elfa saiu correndo, com o anão em seu encalço. Correu logo em seguida, sentindo aquele velho e conhecido ódio dentro dele. Só que, daquela vez, ele fervia numa intensidade muito maior que antes. E quando ela caiu e não pode se levantar era sua oportunidade. O anão estava parado e distraído. Não foi difícil parti-lo ao meio.  
Quando se virou para a elfa, percebeu que ela o observava de forma estranha, mas não parecia com medo. Parecia outra coisa, mas medo não era. Ela não reclamou do sangue em seu rosto, nem disse nada. Só o olhou. Ele a olhou também e gostou do que viu. De perto ela era ainda mais bonita. Tinha os lábios pequenos, vermelhos como sangue e aquilo o agradou. E decidiu que queria passar a noite com aquela elfa.  
Só que ela era tão pequena, tão delicada que de repente um medo, algo que nunca conhecera, se apossou dele. A queria, mas sabia que poderia mata-la com um simples aperto no pescoço. Sentiu-se pela primeira vez grande demais, forte demais, monstruoso demais. E o olhar estranho que ela lhe lançava o deixava ainda mais confuso e desconfortável.  
Mas o desejo ainda estava lá. E desejo era algo que Tewdric não continha por muito tempo.  
Todavia, lembrou-se de Kayliel, seu companheiro de guilda que também era elfo sangrento, que disse certa vez que não se deve cortejar uma elfa em um campo de batalha. Então, decidiu leva-la dali. E a observou enquanto catava suas ervas. Observou, já em Luaprata, quando ela misturou coisas e fez o remédio de sua irmã. Comeu de sua comida e percebeu que jamais comera algo tão bom quanto aquilo.  
E a beijara.  
Foi a primeira vez que ele beijara a boca de uma fêmea. Normalmente estava interessado em outras coisas e não em beijar a boca delas. Mas daquela, ele quis. Queria provar o gosto dos lábios vermelhos como sangue. Fora a coisa mais saborosa que já experimentara.  
Sua vontade de tê-la só aumentou mais ainda quando ela lhe disse não. Apesar de ter certeza que era o mais seguro para Kassyeh, soube pela expressão em seu belo rosto que não era medo. O não que lhe dera não era um não de não querer. Sim, podia sentir que ela também o queria, e se surpreendeu com isso. O desejo voltou com mais força, precisava tê-la. E iria convencê-la disso.  
Mas como precisava voltar com o recado do lorde dos elfos, voltou a Orgrimmar. E tentou retornar logo em seguida pra Luaprata, mas não pode. E pela primeira vez se sentiu irado pela quantidade de designações que recebera e que o impediam de voltar a Luaprata e ter Kassyeh em sua cama. Tentou aplacar seu desejo com uma orquisa muito cobiçada e que o provocou, mas não se satisfez. E não se satisfaria até ter a pequena elfa.  
Por isso estranhou quando a teve, porque não estava satisfeito. Queria mais. Queria mais dela e somente dela. Queria prendê-la a ele. Estava fascinado por Kassyeh.  
Quando o sol surgiu no dia seguinte à primeira noite deles, Tewdric havia saído do quarto por algum tempo, deixando-a dormindo. Estava faminto e supôs que Kassyeh iria acordar faminta também. Foi até onde ficava a elfa que servia o café da manhã para os hóspedes, mas ela não estava. Dando de ombros, pegou uma das cestas que estava por lá, encheu de frutas e outras comidas frescas que viu pela frente e voltou para o quarto.  
E Kassyeh não estava à vista.  
Por um momento ficou perturbado. Tão perturbado que não conseguiu raciocinar. Onde ela estava? Fugira dele? Também o achava um monstro? A dúvida doeu mais que qualquer golpe que levara durante toda a vida.  
Contudo, pouco depois ela saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e vestindo um roupão de banho. Ela corou absurdamente quando o viu e Tewdric gostou daquilo e da sensação de alívio que sentiu.  
\- Oi. – disse Kassyeh timidamente.  
\- Oi. – respondeu ele se dirigindo para a mesa - Tá com fome?  
\- Um pouco. – Kassyeh torceu as mãos nervosamente - Mas tenho que ir embora.  
Tewdric estacou no meio do caminho.  
\- Por quê? – perguntou confuso – Você não gostou?  
Kassyeh também parecia confusa.  
\- Não é isso! – respondeu rapidamente – É que tem minhas irmãs e... – ela arregalou os olhos assustada – Meu vestido!  
Verdade seja dita, ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter rasgado o vestido dela. E enquanto Kassyeh pegava o que restou dele no chão, Tewdric se encaminhou até a mochila dele. De lá, tirou uma camisa de linho branco, ficou satisfeito a constatar que ela estava inteira, foi até Kassyeh e entregou.  
\- Vista isso. Vai ficar quase um vestido em você.  
Kassyeh pareceu extremamente aliviada e lhe presentou um sorriso que mexeu com o estomago do orc, mas na época ele achou que era apenas fome.  
\- Obrigada. – disse timidamente – Será que... Você poderia ficar de costas? – pediu.  
Tewdric caiu na risada.  
\- Passei a noite inteira dentro de você Kass, e você ainda está com vergonha?  
Ah, como adorava quando o rosto dela ficava vermelho de vergonha. Parecendo extremamente constrangida, deu as costas ao orc e deixou o roupão cair no chão.  
Havia manchas roxas espalhadas na pele branca. Tewdric podia ver claramente a marca que as mãos dele deixaram por toda a extensão do corpo de Kassyeh.  
Desnorteado, caminhou até ela e a virou de frente para ele. Passou os dedos nas manchas que eram ainda maiores na parte frontal do corpo. Sentiu um ódio profundo de si mesmo por tê-la machucado àquele ponto. Kassyeh provavelmente viu a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto, pois ela rapidamente começou a falar:  
\- Não tem problema. Eu estou bem, não está doendo!  
Só que ela se encolheu de dor quando ele apertou uma das manchas, bem abaixo de seu seio.  
\- Por que não pediu para eu parar? – perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca.  
Um momento de silêncio.  
\- Porque eu estava gostando. – respondeu sinceramente.  
Ele a encarou. Havia verdade nos imensos olhos verdes. Sim, ela gostara. Gostara tanto que não se importava com a dor que acompanhou o prazer proporcionado. Ficou ainda mais impressionado com aquela pequena elfa. Muitas orquisas teriam dado uma surra nele depois de algo assim. Mas Kassyeh gostara.  
Sem saber o que dizer, ele voltou a sua mochila e de lá tirou um frasco com um líquido vermelho. Entregou em suas mãos e ordenou:  
\- Beba.  
Kassyeh não questionou. Tempos depois, ela lhe confessou o motivo de sua atitude naquele dia depois que bebeu a poção de cura. Quando bebeu do líquido, Kassyeh disse que sentiu a magia percorrendo seu corpo. Soltou um gemido de prazer, não apenas pelo alívio que percorria seu corpo, o livrando da dor, mas também porque aquilo era muito bom. Magia deixava seu povo inebriado, e ela sentiu-se muito mais que curada. Um desejo invadiu seu corpo como uma lufada de vento.  
\- Ah... – o ouviu falando em meio à sua embriaguez – Muito melhor. – E sentiu as mãos fortes e calejadas percorrerem seu corpo.  
De acordo com Kassyeh, naquela hora o prazer provocado pela ingestão da magia e também o desejo provocado pelas carícias recebidas a fez se jogar em seus braços, beijando-o. Tewdric se surpreendeu com o avanço, mas gostou da investida. Suspendeu-a em seus braços e a encostou na parede. Não queria uma cama. Queria possui-la da forma mais rápida que pudesse. E foi o que fez. Abriu a calça e arremeteu para dentro dela, ali mesmo, em pé, com as costas dela contra a parede do quarto. Foi brutal, animal e os olhos dela pareciam brilhar de êxtase enquanto a possuía.  
A manhã passou rápido demais, e logo ela tinha realmente que ir embora. Enquanto vestia a velha camisa dele, Tewdric olhou para os restos do vestido pelo chão. Não queria que fosse aquela a impressão que deixaria. Por isso, antes dela sair, foi até ela e colocou várias moedas de ouro em sua mão. Queria que ela comprasse um vestido novo.  
Só que não foi isso que Kassyeh entendera. Quando o viu colocar moedas de ouro em sua mão, o rosto dela ficou muito branco e foi quando ele viu pela primeira vez que aquela pequena elfa também tinha um vulcão dentro de si. Ela atirou as moedas em seu rosto, com fúria, enquanto ele olhava sem entender.  
\- Seu imbecil! – gritou ela com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – Eu não sou nada disso!  
E se dirigiu correndo para a porta.  
Por sorte seus reflexos de batalha não estavam adormecidos.  
\- Kass! – ele conseguiu agarrar seu braço antes que ela saísse – Do que é que você ta falando?  
\- Eu não sou uma prostituta! – gritou e deu uma tapa na cara dele.  
Doeu bem mais nela do que nele.  
\- E quem disse que você é? – perguntou ainda sem entender nada, vendo-a segurar o pulso da mão que batera nele.  
\- Você! – continuou gritando - Você acha que me entreguei a você por isso?! – e apontou as moedas no chão.  
Então ele entendeu.  
\- Ah! – exclamou – Você acha que foi por isso que te dei as moedas? – ele negou veementemente com a cabeça – Não, não! Elas são para você comprar um vestido novo, já que eu rasguei o seu. – e admitiu - Não sabia que você ia entender errado.  
A fúria dela foi embora tão rápido quanto viera. E a vergonha se espalhou novamente em seu rosto. Enquanto Tewdric recolhia as moedas, Kassyeh torceu as mãos nervosamente e pediu num fio de voz:  
\- Desculpe...  
Colocando as moedas ao bolso, ele deu de ombros.  
\- Tudo bem. Acho melhor eu mesmo lhe comprar um vestido. Assim não parece errado não é?  
\- Não é necessário! – falou Kassyeh rapidamente. Depois, passou a mexer no cabelo, olhando para os lados, como se tivesse medo de encará-lo de novo – Não precisa... Tenho muitos vestidos...  
Tewdric percebeu que ela ia de um extremo ao outro muito rápido. Adorou aquilo.  
\- Eu já vou... – murmurou ela olhando para a porta.  
\- Venha de noite. – ele disse ansioso por possui-la novamente – Estarei aqui.  
Kassyeh hesitou um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça. Antes que ela saísse, ele aplicou um grande beijo nela. Depois, a viu indo embora com sua camisa branca, amarrada precariamente com o resto do cinto dela e antes que percebesse, estava sorrindo. E naquele dia comprou o vestido mais bonito e mais caro de toda Luaprata para presenteá-la.  
Jamais voltou a oferecer ouro a Kassyeh, mas a partir daí lhe dera algo que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha: seu coração.

*********************  
Luxuriah sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.  
Dentro do baú estava uma armadura brilhante, uma espada reluzente e diversos objetos cheios de magia que resplandeciam quando tranco-os. Levaria um bom tempo para que Grey conseguisse achar seus pertences naquele quarto desativado da hospedaria. Até lá tinha tempo de levar Kassyeh de volta a Luaprata e depois fazer seu rastro sumir. Demoraria um bom tempo até que ele a achasse novamente.  
Pagou por sua estadia, e fez questão de pagar dois dias adiantados para seu “amigo que adoecera e não podia se levantar tão cedo”. Claro que dera a ele um pequeno tranquilizante antes de cansá-lo de tanto sexo. Grey demoraria a acordar e quando o fizesse, teria que procurar suas coisas antes de ir atrás dela.  
Era impressionante como ele sempre caia em seus truques.  
Estava acertando as contas com a estalajadeira quando sentiu uma enorme e calejada mão em seu ombro.  
\- Ah, aí está você! – disse Tewdric.  
Luxuriah franziu a testa para ele.  
\- O que é que você quer? – perguntou áspera – Espero que minha irmã esteja bem, ou então...  
Tewdric começou a rir alto.  
\- Claro que minha Kass tá bem, vim te buscar pra ver ela. – e abrindo mais o sorriso, continuou – Tenho uma surpresa pra você.  
Algo naquele sorriso incomodou Luxuriah, mas ela deu de ombros, afinal sempre alguma coisa a incomodava em Tewdric.  
\- Vamos então. Você leva a minha bagagem. – e jogou suas mochilas em cima do orc.  
Como Tewdric não reclamou, ela lhe entregou também a nova arma que ela adquirira e que era bem pesada. Era uma arma de fogo com uma potência bem maior que seu antigo arco. A estadia em Orgrimmar não fora tão mal no final das contas.  
Depois que saíram da hospedaria, Luxuriah arrastou Tewdric até um mestre de estábulo. Verificou que seu lagarto, Snow White, estava se recuperando dos ferimentos da batalha que se envolvera com a orquisa, mas ainda não estava bem para seguir uma viagem. Alisou a cabeça do animal o tranquilizando, e decidiu levar o enorme raptor cor de rosa, que ela carinhosamente chamava de Totoso. Pegara o raptor numa breve passagem próximo a Mulgore e percebeu que se dariam muito bem, pois o bicho era tão mal-humorado quanto ela própria. Tanto é que ele tentou arrancar um pedaço da perna de Tewdric tão logo pôs os olhos em cima dele.  
\- Que bichinho animado você tem ai hein? – comentou o orc, se divertindo enquanto escapava das presas do irritado raptor.  
\- Pare Totoso. – mandou Luxuriah sem muito entusiasmo – Isso ai só lhe daria dor de barriga.  
\- Você é tão engraçada Lulu! – e Tewdric continuou a rir.  
\- Já disse para não me chamar assim! – falou entre os dentes.  
Tewdric fez que não tinha ouvido e continuou a caminhada, agora assoviando a melodia de uma canção de guerra dos orcs. Luxuriah meneou com a cabeça, impaciente. Por mais que desgostasse, que reclamasse, ela sabia muito bem o que sua irmã vira naquele orc, mas não queria pensar naquilo. Por isso tratou de puxar assunto com o guerreiro, assim teria motivos para ficar brava com ele.  
\- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou depois que passaram para o Vale da Força.  
\- Para onde Kassyeh está. – disse simplesmente.  
\- E onde Kassyeh está? – insistiu impaciente.  
\- Em nossa casa. - respondeu enchendo o peito de orgulho.  
Luxuriah parou de andar.  
\- “Nossa casa”? – repetiu como se não tivesse entendido.  
Tewdric também parou.  
\- Sim, comprei uma casa para mim e Kassyeh. – riu satisfeito consigo mesmo, ignorando a expressão horrorizada no rosto da caçadora.  
\- Você acha mesmo que vou deixar você enfiar minha irmã nesse buraco Tewdric?! – indagou Luxuriah alterando o tom de voz.  
Tewdric deu de ombros.  
\- Acho. Você sabe que ela estará segura.  
Uma das coisas que Luxuriah mais odiava naquele orc era a simplicidade como ele lidava com as coisas. E como aquela simplicidade às vezes era irritantemente verdadeira. Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar e depois, para a surpresa dela própria, começou a rir.  
Tewdric começou a rir também. Ficaram ambos rindo até que ele parou de repente, confuso.  
\- De que estamos rindo?  
Luxuriah riu ainda mais.  
\- Ah Tewdric – disse entre as risadas – Eu realmente queria te odiar. Mas não consigo! – e riu mais um pouco.  
\- Você não me odeia porque cuido bem de Kass. – concluiu o guerreiro simplesmente.  
Parando de rir, Luxuriah suspirou.  
\- Você tem protegido minha irmã de uma forma mais completa que pensa. – e diante do olhar confuso do orc, ela completou – Você deu a ela o direito de escolha que eu não tive.  
\- Não entendo. – confessou Tewdric.  
\- Não precisa entender. – ela voltou a andar – Mas admito que, se eu soubesse naquele dia em que ela chegou em casa com sua camisa, que você seria mais do que uma noite de sexo para ela, eu teria interferido antes disso ter crescido a esse ponto.  
Foi a vez de o guerreiro cair na risada.  
\- Você não teria conseguido.  
Era naquelas horas que mais o odiava. Quando ele estava certo.

**************************  
Luxuriah comia uma maçã, enquanto olhava a panela, preocupada. Aquilo não parecia estar ficando com uma cara muito boa. Olhou para Ash e Karen, que esperavam ansiosamente pelo almoço e decidiu que daria uma surra em Kassyeh quando ela voltasse.  
Detestava a mania da irmã de sair de fininho das festas da cidade e se enfurnar na biblioteca por horas a fio. Provavelmente ela caíra no sono novamente em algum canto da biblioteca da cidade e voltaria com a cara mais limpa do mundo e cheia de livros.  
\- Certo. – Luxuriah deu mais uma mordida na maçã – Ash, pegue essas moedas e leve Karen para comer lá na taberna.  
As meninas gritaram animadas. Adoravam quando tinham permissão para comer fora de casa. Ashrial pegou as moedas e estranhou quando Luxuriah não as acompanhou.  
\- Não vem maninha? – perguntou.  
\- Não. Vou ficar em casa e arrancar o couro de Kass quando ela chegar. – vociferou jogando o resto da maçã no lixo – Agora vão logo!  
As duas correram animadas antes que a irmã mudasse de ideia. Luxuriah suspirou, tirou a panela do fogo e jogou seu conteúdo na pia. Nem ela mesma sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha jogado cereais e legumes ali dentro, como já vira a irmã fazendo, mas tinha a impressão que algo saíra errado. Balançou a cabeça. Era mais fácil caçar que cozinhar.  
Um barulho na sala lhe chamou a atenção. Sabendo exatamente quem era única pessoa que causava destruição enquanto entrava, foi pisando forte até a sala, pronta para tomar satisfações.  
Kassyeh sobressaltou-se quando a viu. O rosto dela adquiriu um tom vermelho intenso, como Luxuriah nunca viu antes. Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar.  
\- Bonito né? – disse a mais velha cruzando os braços – Posso saber por que demorou tanto?  
Foi só então notou que Kassyeh não usava o vestido da noite passada, mas sim um vestido de linho que mais parecia uma camisa muito grande de linho. E era uma camisa de linho.  
\- Kassyeh... – falou franzindo a sobrancelha – O que aconteceu com seu vestido?  
A mais nova abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Luxuriah a olhava em busca de resposta, enquanto Kassyeh tentava, sem sucesso, formular uma frase.  
Então, um medo descomunal se apossou da caçadora. Ela sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto, e quando viu já estava segurando com força os braços da irmã, com a voz em pânico.  
\- Alguém te vez mal? – gritou Luxuriah – Alguém te obrigou a alguma coisa?  
Foi quando a voz de Kassyeh voltou.  
\- Não! Ele não me obrigou! Eu fui porque eu quis! – e engolindo em seco continuou – Não brigue comigo Lux!  
Luxuriah demorou alguns segundo para perceber o que Kassyeh queria dizer. Largou os braços da irmã e percebeu que a vermelhidão no rosto da outra era vergonha por ter que admitir algo muito íntimo, e não o que ela imaginava.  
Deixou que uma risada de alívio escapasse de seus lábios. Enquanto Kassyeh ainda a observava, temerosa, Luxuriah analisou as vestimentas da irmã.  
\- Então... Minha irmãzinha deixou de ser donzela... – havia malicia em sua voz.  
Por incrível que pudesse ser, o rosto de Kassyeh ficou ainda mais vermelho e ela desviou os olhos para o chão.  
\- Quem foi o conquistador? – agora ela podia se dar o luxo de se divertir com a situação – Não me diga que foi aquele bardo idiota que estava te cantando semana passada.  
Kassyeh negou com a cabeça.  
\- Menos mal. – Luxuriah sentou-se em um dos sofás e se espreguiçou – Vamos, me conte!  
\- Lux, é pessoal... – murmurou Kassyeh alisando a camisa como se pudesse fazer sumir as dobras.  
\- Ah não! – Luxuriah se levantou e começou a andar em volta da irmã – Você some com um elfo misterioso e volta com essa cara de quem fez sexo a noite toda, e que gostou disso! – Kassyeh cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas Luxuriah só fazia rir da irmã encabulada – Vamos Kass! Sou eu, sua irmã mais velha! Me conte: quem foi o amante tão alvoroçado que rasgou seu vestido?  
Kassyeh olhou para o chão mais uma vez antes de encarar a irmã, receosa.  
\- Eu conto. – falou por fim – Mas me prometa que não vai brigar comigo!  
Luxuriah arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
\- Espero que não tenha sido um elfo casado Kass!  
\- Não, não! Ele não é casado! – Kassyeh na época não tinha muita certeza sobre o estado civil de Tewdric, mas não contou para a irmã na ocasião.  
\- Então, quem é? – insistiu a outra – Eu conheço? É de Luaprata?  
Kassyeh respirou fundo.  
\- Ele não é de Luaprata... – disse pausadamente antes de completar – E também não é um elfo.  
Silêncio.  
\- Como assim “não é um elfo”? – a outra parecia extremamente confusa.  
\- Eu passei a noite com um orc. – confessou por fim.  
Silêncio.  
Luxuriah colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e encarou a irmã.  
Silêncio.  
\- Um... Orc. – disse a caçadora por fim.  
\- Um orc. – repetiu Kassyeh.  
Luxuriah pôs as mãos na cintura e andou para o lado e para o outro. Parecia estar ponderando.  
\- E você gostou? – inquiriu.  
\- Sim. – respondeu Kassyeh. E sentindo a necessidade de ser sincera com a irmã, acrescentou – Gostei muito.  
\- Por isso o vestido rasgado. – raciocinou a caçadora, como se as coisas finalmente fizessem sentido.  
\- Sim.  
\- E lhe deu a camisa dele para você não voltar nua para casa?  
\- É.  
Silêncio.  
Luxuriah então respirou fundo, soltou o ar e, para a surpresa de Kassyeh, deu de ombros.  
\- Tudo bem. Se você gostou, ta valendo.  
Kassyeh virou a cabeça para o lado, estarrecida.  
\- Sério?! Você não vai brigar comigo, me dar um sermão e dizer que nenhum macho presta? – Kassyeh já tinha ouvido aquele sermão tantas vezes, que poderia repeti-lo de cor.  
Luxuriah negou com a cabeça.  
\- Você fez sexo com um orc. Estranho, mas tudo bem. – e saiu em direção a cozinha fazendo um movimento com a mão, chamando a outra – Deixe isso pra lá e venha fazer algo comestível. To morrendo de fome.  
Na época, não se preocupara. Afinal, que tipo de futuro poderia ter aquele relacionamento?

**************************  
\- Se arrependimento matasse... – murmurou Luxuriah ao encarar a enorme casa orquisa, pintada com as cores de Luaprata.  
\- Então? – perguntou Tewdric animado – O que achou?  
\- Bizarro. – respondeu sinceramente – Por que você a deixou fazer isso com a casa?!  
Tewdric deu de ombros e entrou na casa.  
\- Kassyeh quis fazer isso.  
\- Você tem que parar de mimá-la – disse a elfa sombriamente, enquanto entrava na casa.  
\- Olhe quem fala. – respondeu o orc antes de por as mochilas de Luxuriah no chão – Kass! Lulu tá aqui!  
\- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim, orc maldito!! – gritou.  
Tewdric a ignorou, como sempre. Luxuriah já estava quase mandando Totoso arrancar um pedaço da bunda dele quando ouviu passos na escada. Estranhou. Kassyeh parecia vir acompanhada.  
\- Lux! – ouviu a voz da irmã mais nova gritar.  
Eram Ashrial e Karensky. As duas desceram as escadas logo atrás de Kassyeh, e pareciam felizes e ao mesmo tempo receosas. E não foi por menos. Antes que elas pudessem pensar em dar um abraço na irmã mais velha, viram o rosto de Luxuriah assumir uma expressão assustadora e logo em seguida, começar a gritar:  
\- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?! Quem deu ordens para vocês saírem de Luaprata?! Hein???  
As duas elfas mais jovens se encolheram como se um chicote tivesse sido estalado em sua direção.  
\- Kassyeh! – a fúria de Luxuriah se direcionou a maga – Isso foi ideia sua?! Por que se foi...  
\- Foi minha. – interrompeu Tewdric calmamente.  
Luxuriah estreitou os olhos na direção do orc.  
\- Tinha que ser você não é?? – sibilou – Você! É sempre você! – então ela começou a gritar – Com que direito você trás as minhas irmãs para esse fim de mundo?!  
Tewdric estava tão calmo e Luxuriah tão possessa que eles poderiam trocar as raças naquele momento que as coisas fariam mais sentido.  
\- Luxuriah. – ele começou com a voz firme - Eu e Kassyeh somos companheiros agora, pelas leis de meu povo. Dei casa a ela. Queria que a família dela participasse disso. - e dando uma pausa, acrescentou - Vocês são minha família também.  
A raiva dentro de Luxuriah murchou como um balão de ar furado por um espinho. Do ódio extremo à doce ternura. Sem que ela conseguisse controlar, as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, torrencialmente, como se sua alma começasse a chover.  
Por que, ela se perguntava. Por que ele tinha que ser tão parecido com seu pai?  
O choro de Luxuriah pegou todos de surpresa. As meninas, que nunca tinham visto a irmã derramar sequer uma lágrimas, caíram em prantos também. Ashrial era a mais desesperada, chorava alto, se odiando por ter ido a Orgrimmar. Kassyeh também caiu no choro, sacudindo os ombros de tanto soluçar. E foi Karensky quem, ainda que derramasse lágrimas, se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou.  
\- Lux, nós só queríamos estar perto de vocês. Desculpa, tá?  
Luxuriah balançou a cabeça.  
\- Não desculpo! – disse entre lágrimas – Mas venham cá e me deem um abraço!  
Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. As irmãs se abraçaram bem apertado, como há muito tempo não faziam. Tewdric observava aquela cena sem entender porque elas pareciam felizes, mas ainda assim choravam.  
\- Elfos! – rosnou com um sorriso no rosto – Povo estranho!  
Luxuriah levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele.  
\- Venha logo seu orc imundo!  
E Tewdric foi. E abraçou as quatro elfas com seus braços enormes, enquanto falava consigo mesmo que jamais entenderia aquela raça, mas não podia deixar de gostar daquelas pequenas criaturas. 


	5. Capítulo V – Bebidas, melodias e desafios

Capítulo V – Bebidas, melodias e desafios

A música se espalhava alegre pelo ar. Enquanto um enorme tauren tocava um tambor feito de couro e madeira, um troll dedilhava com seus três dedos um instrumento de cordas que lembrava muito um violão. Acompanhando-os, estava um elfo sangrento com uma flauta, dando maciez à música forte.  
Por mais que tentasse, Kassyeh não conseguia dar um sorriso que exprimisse toda a sua felicidade naquele momento. Sua casa estava enfeitada com luzes, desde o quintal até o jardim da frente. Havia flores e também fitas, mas o mais importante: todos os seus amigos estavam lá.  
Usando um vestido vermelho muito decotado e cheio de detalhes prateados, Kassyeh se perguntava por que Tewdric lhe dera algo tão ousado para aquela noite. A julgar pelos olhares que vinha recebendo desde que aparecera, deveria ser proposital: o orc queria que todos sentissem inveja dele. Rindo consigo mesma, ajeitou a tiara de diamantes dada por sua irmã, que reluziam em seus cabelos, agora mais curtos, e continuou a andar entre os convidados, se certificando que todos eles estavam sendo bem servidos pelos goblins garçons contratados.  
A guilda tinha aparecido em peso para a comemoração. Tewdric fizera questão de proclamar para todos que eles estavam oficialmente juntos. Ainda que Luxuriah torcesse o nariz, eles estavam casados. Kassyeh quase explodia de felicidade ao pensar nisso.  
\- Só na lei dos orcs. – insistia Luxuriah em dizer – Para nosso povo há mais protocolos, você sabe.  
Mas aquilo não seria problema. A caçadora insistira para Tewdric jurar pelos seus ancestrais que depois daquela noite iria até Luaprata e seguiria os protocolos dos elfos sangrentos, com o que o guerreiro concordara de bom grado.  
Naquele mesmo dia, quando os ânimos se acalmaram, Kassyeh fizera questão de mostrar que suas irmãs tinham quartos em sua casa nova. A maga fizera de tudo para que eles ficassem o mais parecido com os que tinham em Luaprata, mas o resultado foi desolador. No final das contas, as próprias ocupantes dos quartos disseram que cuidariam da decoração. Como a casa não era tão espaçosa quanto a que elas tinham na capital sin’dorei, além do quarto do casal, havia mais dois: Ashrial e Karensky dividiam um quarto, enquanto Luxuriah tinha um só para ela, em frente ao das mais novas.  
\- Por que Lux tem um quarto só para ela e a gente não? – perguntou Karen, chateada a Tewdric.  
\- É, por quê? – reforçou Ash.  
\- Porque Luxuriah tem idade pra trazer os namorados aqui e vocês não. – respondeu o orc.  
As duas elfas menores coraram e não fizeram mais perguntas.  
Depois do choro do dia anterior, Luxuriah estava calma, mas um pouco distante também. Parecia estar ponderando sobre algo.Achando melhor deixar a irmã absorver os acontecimentos, Kassyeh deixou-a em paz. Agora, com todos ali comemorando, a caçadora relaxara mais. A princípio, ela fora contra o convite estendido a toda guilda; ainda não esquecera a briga que quase matou a irmã. E a última coisa que queria, era ver a orquisa Lyndonna perto de Kassyeh novamente.  
\- Você não soube? – perguntou a maga – Lyndonna saiu da guilda por vontade própria.  
Luxuriah dera um sorriso enigmático e alisou a cabeça de Totoso.  
\- É, talvez eu fique uns dias aqui após a festa... – comentou displicentemente.  
Kassyeh preferiu não pensar nos motivos que levara àquela decisão.Todavia, tinha que admitir que saber que não ia topar com Lyndonna a deixava também mais relaxada.  
Enquanto verificava se tudo estava correndo bem em sua festa, Kassyeh sentiu uma mão passar por sua cintura e a puxar para trás. O grito de surpresa logo foi suprimido pelo beijo de Tewdric e pelas gargalhadas dos convidados.  
\- Tewdric! – censurou Kassyeh – Aqui não!  
\- Por que não? – perguntou o guerreiro estreitando-a nos braços – Só tem amigos aqui, e todos sabem que você é minha.  
\- Não são só os amigos que estão aqui. – lembrou a maga.  
E era verdade. Não foi só a guilda que fora convidada. Como um guerreiro famoso, Tewdric tinha recebido os parabéns de várias personalidades da Horda e de Orgrimmar, inclusive do próprio Chefe Guerreiro. Garrosh Grito Infernal fora convidado, mas devido ao que ele alegou serem“compromissos da Horda”, mandou emissários e seis javatuscos gordos e suculentos para serem assados.  
\- Certo, certo... – o orc não parecia feliz em soltá-la – Por enquanto deixarei você ir. – e sussurrando no ouvido dela, acrescentou – Tenho planos para mais tarde.  
Kassyeh ficou da cor de seu vestido e se apressou em ir onde estava Luxuriah, que acenava chamando-a.  
\- Se você deixar, ele te come na frente detodo mundo. – foi a primeira coisa que a caçadora disse,  
\- Lux! – protestou a outra enquanto olhava nervosamente para Kayliel, o elfo sacerdote que sentara na mesma mesa que Luxuriah.  
\- Tudo bem Kassyeh, - falou calmamente ele - já ouvi coisas piores de sua irmã.  
Ambos riram da expressão da maga.  
\- E então, cadê nosso “grande líder”? – perguntou ironicamente Luxuriah antes de levar o cálice de vinho aos lábios.  
\- Não poderá vir. Mas mandou representantes e presentes. – respondeu Kassyeh antes de acrescentar – Tewdric não se importou, mas eu sim.Para quem elogia tanto o “campeão da Horda”, o Chefe Guerreiro tinha a obrigação moral de vir!  
\- E desde quando Garrosh tem algum senso de moral, Kass? – falou a caçadora secamente – Ele sempre teceu comentários maldosos sobre vocês dois. É um preconceituoso, que pensa que só o povo dele presta.  
\- Shhh! – alertou a irmã – Você não deve falar mal do Grito Infernal por aqui Lux.  
\- Mas ela está certa. – disse Kayliel – O próprio Lorde Regente Theron anda descontente com Grito Infernal. - o sacerdote percebeu que a conversa incomodava a maga, então mudou de assunto – Kassyeh, você poderia pedir a um dos garçons que tragam vinho? Queria beber algo diferente, mas aparentemente os taurens estão monopolizando a cerveja...  
\- De novo? Vou saber por que Mhuu não larga os barris e deixa um pouco de cerveja para os outros convidados. Com licença. – e foi em direção aos taurens.  
Quando Kassyeh se afastou, Luxuriah se encostou à cadeira. Tinha cedido aos pedidos da irmã e usava um vestido preto, muito mais provocante que o da outra. Fizera questão de sentar um pouco mais afastada do tumulto da festa, e assim poderia observar tudo melhor. Inclusive fiscalizar as irmãs menores, que zanzavam pelo lugar.  
\- Você não parece contente aqui. – comentou Kayliel quando Kassyeh já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir.  
\- Orgrimmar não é um lugar tão seguro quanto dizem. E apesar de todos aparentemente aceitarem o relacionamento deles, ainda vejo alguns olhares tortos vindos de certas pessoas.  
Luxuriah não disse abertamente, mas era lógico que se referia a Garrosh. A caçadora nunca aceitou o fato de Thrall ter passado a liderança para o Grito Infernal. Talvez tudo não passasse de desavença pessoal, pois quando trabalharam juntos, Luxuriah e Garrosh, eles se desgostaram mutualmente desde o começo.  
Porém, Kayliel sabia que Kassyeh enfrentaria aqueles olhares do qual falava Luxuriah em qualquer lugar, inclusive em Luaprata. Ele sabia exatamente o que era a discriminação por amar alguém de outra raça. Talvez soubesse muito mais que qualquer outro.  
Pois amar uma humana não era uma coisa muito saudável naqueles tempos.  
\- Kassyeh vai suportar qualquer coisa por Tewdric. Ele também está disposto a isso. Eles serão felizes. – concluiu o sacerdote.  
\- Sua humana não estava disposta a suportar por você, Kayliel? – quis saber Luxuriah, com um toque de censura na voz.  
Kayliel esvaziou o copo antes de responder:  
\- Eu não quis que ela suportasse. – falou com o tom de quem não queria tocar naquele assunto.  
Só que nem foi preciso o aviso silencioso do sacerdote, pois logo que este terminou suas palavras, dois taurens imensos apareceram em frente à sua mesa. Um deles carregava um grande barril de cerveja, enquanto o outro trazia quatro canecas nas mãos.  
\- Tá aqui Kayliel, pra você não reclamar! – Mhuu riu alto, já meio embriagado – Vamos beber essa excelente cerveja com vocês. A propósito, esse feioso aqui é meu irmão, Huaru. – e apontou para o tauren com as canecas.  
\- Acho que me lembro de você. – disse Luxuriah analisando o imenso tauren paladino com as canecas – Lá do penhasco.  
\- Olá moça. – disse Huaru um pouco envergonhado – Sim, nos conhecemos de lá.  
\- O meu irmãozinho entrou na guilda hoje! – Mhuu falava alto e já foi se sentando, empurrando Kayliel para o lado – Vai ser muito útil tê-lo por aqui!  
Huaru parecia sem jeito de ser o foco das atenções e também pelo fato do irmão está bastante alegre devido à bebida. Luxuriah percebeu a vergonha do tauren e então apontou para uma cadeira ao lado da dela e falou:  
\- Sente-se conosco Huaru. Você é bem-vindo na guilda e na festa da minha irmã.  
O tauren assentiu e sentou.  
\- Obrigado moça.  
\- Luxuriah. – disse a caçadora sorrindo – Pode me chamar de Luxuriah. E passe as canecas para cá, vamos ver se essa cerveja é boa mesmo.

*******************  
Ashrial nunca foi muito chegada em festas, principalmente naquelas em que não conhecia ninguém. Diferentemente de Karensky, que borboleteava pela festa enchendo os convidados de perguntas, ela preferia ficar mais afastada, praticando tiros nos besouros e lagartos que passavam por ali.  
Também usava um vestido verde, escolhido por Luxuriah, e bem mais comportado que o das irmãs. Não que a irmã mais velha não tivesse tentado colocar algo bem depravado nela, mas Ashrial conseguia ser mais envergonhada que Kassyeh. Além do mais, se sentiria muito mal com todo mundo a olhando como olhavam para suas irmãs. Sabia que não ficaria bonita como elas e passaria a festa se escondendo.  
A verdade, ela já passava a festa se escondendo mesmo, não teria mudado muita coisa.  
Enquanto mirava em mais um pequeno lagarto que passava por ali, sua atenção foi chamada pela chegada da irmã caçula. Revirou os olhos e procurou não perder o foco do lagarto.  
\- Ash! – gritou Karen tirando sua concentração.  
A flecha passou longe do lagarto, que a olhou antes de sair correndo. Ele estava rindo dela, tinha certeza!  
\- Karen! – protestou – Eu errei por sua causa!  
Karen não parecia se importar nenhum pouco com a frustação da irmã.  
\- Vamos, vamos! O Ted vai medir a gente no machado! – a empolgação da outra era evidente.  
\- Não tenho mais idade para ser medida Karen, eu já cresci! – disse já pegando outra flecha para tentar matar o lagarto gozador, que agora passava na frente dela, sem um pingo de medo.  
\- Ah, vamos! Vamos! Vamos! – insistiu Karen pegando em seu braço e puxando – Aposto que você só estar com medo de eu ter crescido mais que você!  
Ashrial pensou em dizer que era óbvio que a outra crescera mais, porque ela própria parara de crescer. Só que não adiantava falar com a caçula, era como falar com uma porta. Para evitar uma discussão desnecessária, acabou acompanhando-a em direção ao centro da festa, onde Tewdric colocara seu enorme machado em pé e o segurava.  
\- Achei ela Ted! – gritou Karen animada enquanto se aproximava. – Tava escondida lá atrás!  
\- Eu não estava escondida! – protestou Ashrial – Estava praticando!  
\- Você vai ter tempo para praticar depois Ash! – disse Tewdric tão animado quanto Karen – Vamos ver se você cresceu mais.  
\- Tewdric ela é uma elfa quase adulta já. – quem falou foi um troll que estava ao lado do orc – Já ta bem crescidinha pra mim... – havia malícia na forma como ele falara.  
Foi tão rápido que quase ninguém viu quando aconteceu. Mas Tewdric pegou o troll pela gola da roupa e jogou na fogueira mais próxima. O troll gritou e saiu correndo e rolando tentando apagar o fogo, enquanto o orc dizia em alto e bom tom:  
\- Não quero ninguém com gracinha com essas meninas, entendido! São crianças e ponto!  
Ashrial não aguentou. Teve um acesso de risos junto com Karen. Como ele parecia com Luxuriah!  
Então, diante da demonstração de carinho excessivo da parte do guerreiro, Ashrial não disse mais nada e se submeteu alegremente à medição. Desde que Kassyeh e Tewdric ficaram juntos, sempre que via as irmãs menores de sua elfa, ele as media, usando seu machado, para saber o quanto elas tinham crescido. Tornara-se uma tradição.  
\- Vamos ver... – Tewdric analisava a altura de Ashrial, que se encostara ao machado. Era impressionante como ele podia erguer aquilo facilmente, já que a arma era maior que as elfas e quase tão grande quando o orc – Ei Ash! Você cresceu um pouquinho! – e marcou com a unha a altura dela no cabo do machado.  
\- Sério?! – se surpreendeu a caçadora iniciante analisando suas marcas – Eu cresci um pouco mesmo! – e vibrou.  
\- Aposto que não cresceu mais que eu! – proclamou Karen solenemente se encaminhando altiva para o machado.  
\- Não conte com o ovo dentro do pinote Karen! – disse Tewdric divertido.  
Àquela altura vários membros da guilda se reuniram para ver a medição. A maioria estava tão bêbada que se acabava de rir com a cena tão comum. Medir a altura dos filhotes no machado era uma tradição dos orcs.  
\- Ih! Karen como você cresceu! - disse o guerreiro mostrando a marca – Daqui a pouco vai poder empunhar um machado!  
\- Sério?! – os olhos da menina brilharam – Um grandão assim?? – e apontou para o machado de Tewdric.  
\- Um maior que esse! – disse ele rindo com a empolgação dela – Tão grande que você vai precisar amarrar um dragão pra levantar!  
O carinho que o orc sentia por aquelas pequenas era evidente e recíproco. Karen correu de braços abertos e abraçou o orc com carinho. Como não podia deixar de ser, ele jogou-a para cima inúmeras vezes, bem mais alto que o normal, provavelmente por causa da bebida que o guerreiro consumia desde o inicio da festa.  
\- Tewdric! – exclamou Ashrial em alerta – Ela vai...  
O aviso veio tarde. Assim que Karen aportou nos braços dele mais uma vez, a menina vomitou bem em cima dele. É claro que todos que estavam presentes caíram na risada, inclusive o noivo. Ashrial riu tanto que as lágrimas escorriam de sua face. Kassyeh, ao ver a cena, correu em direção aos dois, antes que Luxuriah percebesse o que estava acontecendo.  
\- Eu tentei avisar! – disse Ashrial entre risadas.  
O orc não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.  
\- Foi só um pouquinho, nada demais. – e colocou a menina no chão. – Acho que exageramos. Tá tudo beleza? – perguntou preocupado para Karen.  
\- Desculpa Ted! – pediu a menina com as bochechas vermelhas.  
\- Que nada guria, tá tudo bem.  
\- Tewdric! – Kassyeh chegou abrindo caminho entre os convidados que ainda morriam de rir com a cena – Ela vomitou em cima de você de novo? – e pegando um guardanapo em cima de uma das mesas tentou dar um jeito na armadura dele – Você vai ter que tirar pra limpar. – e olhando pra irmã, perguntou – Você sujou o vestido?  
Karen, que usava um vestido rosa cheio de babados, fez que não com a cabeça.  
\- Só sujei o Ted.  
\- Vamos lá dentro limpar isso. – chamou a maga.  
Tewdric seguiu obedientemente a companheira, com Karen e Ashrial em seus calcanhares. A pequena estava preocupada se levaria uma bronca da irmã e Ashrial não estava nem um pouco preocupada em se acabar de rir da situação.  
Quando chegaram dentro da casa, subiram para o quarto para não atrapalhar o movimento dos goblins na cozinha. Kassyeh fez o noivo tirar a armadura e ir tomar um banho, enquanto ela usava um pano perfumado embebido em ervas para limpar a armadura. Karen olhava tudo com seriedade e tensão.  
\- Desculpa Kass. – pediu seriamente – Não vai acontecer mais.  
\- Tudo bem Karen, Tewdric não ficou chateado. – tranquilizou a outra.  
\- Mas Lux vai ficar quando souber. – avisou Ashrial.  
A menor encheu os olhos de lágrimas.  
\- Lulu vai ficar chateada comigo e não com você. – disse Tewdric saindo do banheiro só se toalha – Olha, não teve nenhum dano, eu to limpo, a armadura tá limpa...  
\- E você só de toalha na frente das meninas... – advertiu Kassyeh vendo que as irmãs começaram a olhar para as paredes, envergonhadas.  
Tewdric apenas riu.  
\- Vou mostrar como não estou chateado com você Karen! Vou deixar você usar minha armadura! – e pegou o peitoral de aço – Olha, sua irmã deixou bem cheirosinho.  
\- Eba!!! – comemorou a menina já levantando os braços para que ele colocasse o peitoral nela.  
Ashrial bem que pensou em pedir também, mas isso só faria Karen tirar sarro com ela depois.  
\- Tewdric, ela não vai aguentar andar com isso... – Kassyeh já pensava que Luxuriah ia ter mais um motivo pra ficar chateadacom o cunhado.  
\- É só o peitoral, ela aguenta. - e pôs o peitoral na menina, que quase caia para trás, mas se firmou no último minuto – E para Ash não ficar com ciúmes, o elmo!  
A outra elfa não conteve os pulinhos enquanto Tewdric colocava o elmo em sua cabeça. As duas irmãs seolharam e caíram na risada. O coração de Kassyeh se encheu de emoção. Ver aqueles sorrisos tão sinceros e alegres era como revisitar o passado.  
\- É pesado... – admitiu Karen quando começou a andar pelo quarto em direção ao espelho recém-adquirido pela irmã – Como você aguenta Ted?  
\- Comendo muita carne! - e soltou uma risada – Fígado e tripas!  
\- Eca! – exclamou as três elfas.  
\- Isso incomoda um pouco nas orelhas... – falou Ashrial ajustando o elmo também em frente ao espelho – Mas ficou superlegal!  
\- Por que vocês não vão se exibir um pouquinho lá fora? – sugeriu o orc – Vaiser divertido.  
Antes que Ashrial abrisse a boca para dizer que chamar a atenção não estava em seus planos, Karen deu um grito agudo de felicidade,pegou na mão da irmã e puxou-a. Ou tentou, pois ela mal saia do lugar.  
\- Bora Ash! Bora! Bora!  
\- Ok, ok! – assentiu a outra. Afinal com aquele elmo, mal iam ver seu rosto – Só ande perto de mim, porque se você cair, não vai conseguir se levantar!  
\- Oba!! - comemorou a caçula – Obrigada Ted!  
E saiu caminhando com dificuldade. Se conseguisse levantar os dois pés do chão ao mesmo tempo com aquele peso, provavelmente a menina estaria pulando de felicidade.  
Kassyeh viu as irmãs se afastarem com o coração cheio de ternura. Tewdric não apenas a amava, mas amava sua família também. O que alguém poderia querer mais naquele mundo cruel e cheio de ódio?  
Tewdric tinha aquela resposta.  
Tão logo se viu sozinho com sua elfa, o guerreiro tirou a toalha e a agarrou por trás, enquanto ela ainda olhava a porta. Estava ardendo de desejo, querendo possuir sua companheira desde que a vira naquele vestido vermelho.  
\- Kassyeh... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido – Quero você. Agora.  
\- Tewdric! – exclamou Kassyeh surpresa – Está cheio de convidados lá embaixo, e as meninas...  
Só que ele não estava disposto a ouvir. Virou-a e aplicou um beijo ardente, enquanto a encostava na parede. Kassyeh ofegou quando as mãos dele subiram seu vestido e apertavam suas coxas. O guerreiro interrompeu o beijo apenas para baixar sua cabeça, afastar o tecido do seu caminho para que pudesse sugar seus seios. A elfa queria protestar, pedir para que ao menos pudesse tirar o vestido, mas o desejo logo nublou sua mente e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que queria que ele a possuísse o mais rápido que fosse. E o orc não a fez esperar muito. Suspendendo-a na parede, Tewdric afastou a calcinha dela apenas o suficiente para penetrá-la. Kassyeh gemeu e passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, colando seus seios desnudos no peito do guerreiro, que passou a segurá-la pelo traseiro, enquanto arremetia para dentro dela com força.  
Kassyeh ofegava, agarrada em Tewdric, sem se importar com o vestido amassado, o cabelo bagunçado, nem nada. A possibilidade de alguém abrir aquela porta a sua procura a deixava amedrontada, mas a adrenalina era só mais um tempero naquele mar de sensações.  
Não demorou muito para os dois chegarem ao clímax. Foi rápido, intenso e extremamente inebriante. Tewdric a segurou por um tempo a mais, deixando que seus corpos relaxassem, respirando profundamente o perfume dos cabelos de Kassyeh, e então, sem que conseguisse pensar em mais nada além da existência dela, murmurou com sua voz rouca:  
\- Eu amo você Kassyeh.  
A maga sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O abraçou com mais força, enterrando o rosto no ombro dele. Era a primeira vez que ouvia aquelas palavras, e a sensação era indescritível.  
\- Eu também amo você, Tewdric. – e com a voz embargada, acrescentou – Muito mais do que você imagina.  
E ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, por mais alguns momentos. Então se beijaram mais uma vez. Relutantemente se separam e sem dizer uma palavra, pois elas não eram mais necessárias, se preparam para voltar à festa.

************************  
Luxuriah parou de beber quando começou a perceber que sentia vontade de dançar. A festa estava mais animada que nunca; a música se tornou mais alegre, possivelmente pela quantidade de álcool ingerida pelos artistas, e muitos começaram a abandonar as mesas e dançarem livremente pelos espaços vazios do lugar.  
Era impossível não sorrir com a animação do local. Os trolls fizeram uma pequena roda e começaram a disputar quem conseguia, no embalo da música, dar o chute mais alto. Uma trollesa druida, que Luxuriah sabia se chamar Tappi, se transformou em um enorme urso de cabeleira vermelha e pôs-se a dançar em cima de uma mesa. Até mesmo Kayliel, o sério sacerdote, se levantou e tirou Bysteka, uma tauren de sua mesma classe para se juntar à turba. Não demorou muito e Mhuu se levantou aos tropeços e pegou Opiel, o pequeno goblin bruxo e saiu girando-o, numa dança estranha onde nitidamente o outro não queria se envolver.  
\- Mais cerveja?  
A atenção da caçadora foi chamada pelo irmão de Mhuu, o paladino Huaru, que ainda estava na mesa.  
\- Não obrigada. – dispensou – Não quero correr o risco de começar a dançar.  
\- E porque não? – perguntou o tauren surpreso – Não quer participar da alegria de sua irmã?  
\- Já estou participando só em não matar aquele orc. – disse seriamente.  
Para sua surpresa, Huaru começou a rir.  
\- Certo, entendo. – disse ele como se não estivesse acreditando muito nas palavras dela – Mas não quer participar mais ativamente?  
Luxuriah o encarou e então entendeu.  
\- Está me chamando para dançar, Huaru?  
O tauren baixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado. A elfa tinha certeza que, se ele não tivesse tanto pelo no rosto, estaria vendo-o corar. Um sentimento bom tomou conta do peito de Luxuriah. Não havia maldade nos olhos daquele paladino, da mesma forma que não havia em suas irmãs. Percebeu então que o mundo que havia sido tão cruel com ela e com Tewdric ainda não havia corrompido aquela alma.  
\- Se você aceitar moça – disse timidamente – poderia dançar comigo?   
Bem que ela queria ter dito não. Mas, após tantos anos, uma pessoa que não fosse suas irmãs despertou uma simpatia imediata em Luxuriah. Isso era tão raro, que ela simplesmente não poderia dizer não.  
\- Tudo bem. – ela disse surpreendendo a si própria e se levantando – Só não estranhe se eu pisar no seu pé.  
Huaru se levantou tão animado que acabou derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado. Luxuriah riu e ele coçou o quadril, envergonhado.  
\- Faz tempo que não danço moça, acho que eu que vou acabar pisando no seu pé. – confessou ele tentando disfarçar a vergonha pela visível empolgação de dançar com a elfa.  
\- Já disse pra me chamar de Luxuriah. – corrigiu-o, mas sem deixar de sorrir – E acho que tenho a solução para a questão dos pés, venha.  
Sem entender porque de repente ficara animada em dançar com o jovem tauren, Luxuriah o arrastou para o meio da festa, onde praticamente todos já dançavam. Ela segurou nos ombros dele e então pôs os pés em cima dos pés dele. Huaru ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo tratou de passar a mão na cintura da caçadora, para que pudesse segurá-la sem derrubar.  
\- Pode dançar agora! – gritou Luxuriah por cima da música alta.  
Não foi necessário repedir o pedido. Huaru começou a dançar, desajeitamente a princípio, com medo de derrubar a sua companheira. Quando viu que ela estava se divertindo, apertou mais o braço ao redor da cintura da caçadora, e passou a dançar alegremente, dando giros que arrancaram gritos de surpresa dela. As pessoas ao redor viram a dança alegre e inusitada e começaram a abrir espaço para os dois, que logo estavam no centro das atenções. Luxuriah estava tão entretida, admirada consigo mesma por estar gostando daquilo, que nem ligou quando viu suas irmãs chegaram, vestindo partes da armadura de Tewdric e visivelmente surpresas em ver a irmã mais velha naquela situação, e começaram a rir e bater palmas junto com os outros.  
Nossa, ela devia realmente estar bêbada, pois estava rindo alto, adorando aquilo!  
Huaru também demostrava está muito feliz com a situação. Além de também estar as gargalhadas como Luxuriah, ele arriscava cada vez mais fazer passos difíceis. Girava e girava, pulava, girava novamente. Depois, segurou Luxuriah pela cintura e jogo-a para o alto, pegando-a logo em seguida, com uma destreza impressionante. Os convidados riram mais alto e batiam palmas ao ritmo da música. Logo a atenção de toda a festa estava neles. Kassyeh e Tewdric voltaram do interior da casa e logo estavam juntos nas palmas com os convidados.  
Luxuriah perdeu a noção do tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo ficou nos braços de Huaru, mas sabia que fazia anos que não se divertia daquela forma. O paladino despertara nela uma simpatia inusitada, com seus olhos inocentes e negros. Quando a música acabou e a dança também, ela precisou se segurar nele para não cair. O sorriso parecia colado em sua boca e não estava disposto a sair. Huaru fez uma mensura para seu par, e Luxuriah retribuiu. Estavam se olhando e rindo quando as palmas foram se acabando aos poucos, até sobrar apenas uma pessoa aplaudindo.  
As palmas dessa única pessoa chamaram a atenção ao persistirem quando todos já haviam parado, e Luxuriah acabou olhando em direção ao som, curiosa.  
E o sorriso morreu no rosto tão rápido como se nunca estivera ali antes.  
Grey estava ali, parado, aplaudindo, com uma expressão sombria no rosto.  
\- Bela dança. – falou após parar as palmas – Belo casal também.  
A raiva de vê-lo ali, tão perto de suas irmãs foi tanta que as palavras não lhe saíram da boca. Ficou olhando para Grey com o rosto pálido, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Não havia percebido sua presença antes, pois ele usava um manto negro com capuz, que escondia seu corpo e seus os cabelos prateados. E agora estava completamente despreparada para encará-lo ali, com tantas pessoas por perto. Por um momento achou que iria vomitar, tamanha era sua tensão e raiva.  
\- Você de novo elfo! – gritou uma voz enfurecida.  
Quem falou foi Tewdric. O guerreiro saiu da roda formada pelos convidados e passou a mão no machado, que ainda estava fincado no chão com a marca do crescimento de Ash e Karen. Quando chegou bem perto de Grey, ele cuspiu no chão e encarou o paladino.  
\- Esse é meu casamento elfo! – rugiu – Apenas a guilda e uns poucos foram convidados!Me dê um bom motivo para estar aqui antes que eu arranque sua cabeça!  
Grey não parece intimidado e sorriu.  
\- Lhe darei seu motivo. – disse antes de tirar seu manto e revelar o tabardo da guilda presente em peso ali.  
Tewdric ficou tão surpreso quanto os outros. Grey estava ali, vestido o tabardo da guilda, com um sorriso de triunfo tão grande no rosto que deixou o orc enojado. Enquanto o guerreiro encarava o elfo, decidindo se devia ou não parti-lo ao meio, sem se importar com os protocolos, Luxuriah pareceu recobrar os sentidos. O choque de ver Grey dentro de sua guilda foi o suficiente para tirá-la de seu estado de inércia.  
Como, se perguntava, como ele pudera? Como fizera? E como ela fora burra de não pensar que mais cedo ou mais tarde Grey iria fazer algo do tipo? A presença dele em Orgrimmar por tanto tempo devia tê-la alertado que ele tentaria alguma coisa. Tentaria entrar na vida de suas irmãs, para que Luxuriah não tivesse outra saída a não ser assumi-lo. Ele ainda não entendera que um futuro com ela era impossível?  
Já de posse de seus movimentos, afastou-se de Huaru em direção a Mhuu, que agora dançava ao som do silêncio com um barril de cerveja, e puxou-o violentamente pelo chifre.  
\- Pode me dizer o que significa isso Mhuu? – gritou Luxuriah apontando para Grey.  
Mhuu pareceu desnorteado com a raiva da elfa, mas tentou focar sua vista para onde ela apontava.  
\- Ah! O paladino novo! – disse com a voz enrolada – Ele entrou hoje no lugar de Lyndonna... É conhecido do meu maninho ali, são da mesma Ordem. Legal não é?  
Ela não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Enfiou um soco bem forte na cara do tauren, que caiu para trás, nocauteado. Depois, caminhou em direção a Grey. Porém, antes de chegar até ele, alguém segurou em seu braço.  
Era Huaru.  
\- Desculpe moça, mas o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou confuso.  
\- Seu irmão fez a maior merda que ele poderia ter feito Huaru! – vociferou ela ainda olhando para Grey – Não devia ter permitido que esse idiota entrasse na guilda!  
\- Mas por quê? – insistiu o jovem tauren, para então questionar – O senhor Grey lhe fez algum mal? Por que se fez, a Ordem pode...  
\- Não se meta novato! – rosnou Grey para Huaru - Estou aqui para resolver meu problema com esta senhorita, apenas isso.  
Era o que Luxuriah temia. Ele iria falar. Iria meter suas irmãs na história dos dois. Iria obrigá-la a contar o motivo... O motivo pelo qual ela jamais seria feliz com ninguém. O sangue gelou em suas veias quando Grey fez menção de se aproximar dela.  
“Não!” gritava Luxuriah dentro de sua cabeça “Não me obrigue a contar Grey!”  
Mas ele não conseguiu chegar até ela. Kassyeh se interpôs no caminho do paladino, interrompendo sua caminhadapara a surpresa de todos, pois ela parecia furiosa. E Kassyeh nunca fora vista com tanta fúria em seu olhar. E pela primeira vez ela realmente parecia irmã de Luxuriah.  
Se não estivesse com tanta raiva Tewdric a teria levado para o quarto para possui-la naquele momento. Ela estava simplesmente irresistível com aquela fúria no olhar.  
\- Escute aqui senhor Grey! – a palavra “senhor” foi dita em tom de escárnio pela maga – Este é meu casamento! Você pode ser um convidado por ser da guilda, mas mesmo assim há normas de conduta que o senhor deve saber – ela cruzou os braços em atitude desafiadora – e uma delas é que ofensas e brigas não são permitidas em festividades assim! Então se estar aqui para...  
Kassyeh não terminou a frase, pois Grey a empurrou para o lado, para continuar o caminho em direção a Luxuriah. Kassyeh se desiquilibrou ao pisar no vestido e caiu no chão.  
Não foi preciso nada mais. Tewdric soltou um rugido selvagem e avançou para cima do paladino. Grey conseguiu puxar a espada a tempo de aparar o golpe do guerreiro, para depois chutá-lo e tomar distância para invocar feitiços de proteção.  
\- Tewdric! – Kassyeh gritou tentando chamar a atenção de seu companheiro, mas já era tarde; o orc não se importava se não estava usando nenhum tipo de armadura, queria apenas arrancar sangue daquele que se atrevera a tocar em sua fêmea.  
A guilda abriu espaço, mas agora não havia música nem alegria, apenas apreensão em relação ao combate. Se a guarda chegasse ali naquele momento, ambos seriam punidos por duelar dentro da cidade. Mas ninguém ousava se aproximar dos combatentes, que batiam suas armas uma na outra com tanta fúria que faíscas saltavam para todos os lados.  
Luxuriah assistia a cena sem saber o que fazer. Olhou para Huaru, que parecia tão perdido quanto ela, e então olhou para Kassyeh, que se levantara e agora rodeava a disputa, como se quisesse arrancar o companheiro dali. Decidiu que deveria intervir. Não iria deixar seus fantasmas do passado estragar uma noite tão importante para a sua irmã.  
Todavia, antes que Luxuriah pudesse impedir algo aconteceu. Esse ‘algo’ mudou drasticamente a vida da maioria dos presentes ali, mas com certeza as mais afetadas foram as vidas da elfa primogênita e da caçula. Aconteceu tão rápido que, mesmo anos depois, ninguém soube explicar exatamente como as coisas chegaram àquele ponto. Tewdric e Grey davam seus golpes mais poderosos, mas o orc estava em evidente desvantagem. A falta da armadura já produzira diversos ferimentos em seu peito, enquanto Grey continuava intacto, tanto devido a sua magia quanto ao seu resplandecente peitoral. Karen percebeu isso e decidiu que devia entregar a armadura a Tewdric, para que ele não se machucasse. Sem noção do perigo que poderia correr ao se por entre dois experientes guerreiros, a menina se aproximou de Tewdric o mais rápido que pode tão logo ele fora lançado para longe de Grey. Só que o paladino não jogara o orc em direção à casa sem ter um plano. Tewdric estava exatamente onde Grey queria que ele tivesse. Rapidamente, o paladino tirou o escudo do braço e o lançou em Tewdric.  
Assim que o fez, percebeu que Karen se aproximava do orc.  
\- Droga! – gritou ele.  
Mas já era tarde.  
O escudo bateu no peito de Tewdric, que caiu para trás, e ricocheteou em Karen, que foi lançada contra uma pilha de barris de cervejas.  
\- NÃO! – gritaram Ashrial, Kassyeh e Luxuriah, em uníssono.  
A menina soltou um grito alto de dor ao cair no chão. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Os barris de cerveja começaram a balançar violentamente, dando mostras que viriam abaixo.  
E cairiam bem em cima de Karen.  
Mesmo que não tivesse atordoada pelo golpe do paladino era óbvio que, vestindo a pesada armadura de placas,a menina não conseguiria sair em tempo de evitar que os barris a atingissem. Luxuriah correu desesperada em direção à irmã, já sentindo as lágrimas lavarem seu rosto, quando percebeu que não chegaria a tempo. Pois os barris despencaram em direção a Karen, soterrando-a, antes que pudesse tirá-la de lá.  
Os gritos das irmãs preencheram o lugar. As forças deixaram as pernas de Luxuriah, que caiu e joelhos em frente à pilha de barris.  
\- Não... – a dor era tão intensa que a sua voz quase não saiu, rasgada de dor.  
Ela estendeu a mão em direção à pilha, orando a Nascente do Sol que aquilo não fosse verdade, que sua irmãzinha não tivesse morta embaixo daquele entulho. Ela faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!  
Felizmente, o destino estava do lado de Luxuriah naquele dia. Enquanto o desespero ainda tomava de conta dela, nublando seus ouvidos para os gritos das outras irmãs que se aproximavam correndo e para a balbúrdia dos convidados à sua volta, a pilha de barris mexeu-se e foi violentamente atirada para o lado. Huaru surgiu, com Karen em seus braços e envolta em luz. Aparentemente o paladino conseguira, no último momento, se jogar tão rápido em cima da pequena elfa, que nem ao menos foi visto por ninguém. Ele a protegera, e agora a curava. Karen estava com os olhos abertos, extremamente assustada, e agarrada em Huaru. Mas estava viva.  
O alívio foi tão grande que Luxuriah não conseguiu se levantar de onde estava. Apesar de amparada por Kassyeh e Ashrial, que tentaram levantá-la, Luxuriah não saiu do lugar. Só conseguia olhar para Huaru, resplandecendo de luz com Karen aninhada em seus braços.  
Percebendo o estado que a elfa se encontrava, Huaru se aproximou, se ajoelhou em frente a elfa, e depositou Karen, sã e salva, nos braços da irmã.  
\- Ela está bem. – disse o jovem tauren em tom consolador – Não estava muito ferida, a armadura de Tewdric absorveu todo o dano. Ela estava apenas desnorteada.  
Luxuriah abraçou a irmã com força, em prantos.  
\- Lux? – Karen falou com a voz hesitante – Você viu? O escudo me jogou longe!  
\- Vi. – Luxuriah fez um enorme esforço para a voz não sair trêmula – Mas já está tudo bem querida, já está tudo bem.  
Kassyeh e Ashrial abraçaram as irmãs, visivelmente aliviadas por tudo estar bem. Quando o abraço findou, Luxuriah tratou de tirar o peitoral de Karen, para conferir se estava mesmo tudo bem. E a pequena elfa então se lembrou do que a deixara naquela situação.  
\- Cadê o Tewdric?! – perguntou preocupada – Ele tá bem não é?  
\- Tô aqui baixinha!  
Tewdric veio andando rápido, sem se importar com os ferimentos que cobria seu peito. Além dos cortes que sangravam, uma mancha roxa escura surgira onde o escudo de Grey batera. O orc com certeza devia estar sentindo dores horríveis, mas sorria para Karen.  
\- Não é qualquer coisinha que me derruba pequena! – disse ele se agachando ao lado de Kassyeh, que soltou uma exclamação de horror ao ver o estado do marido.  
\- Tewdric! – Kassyeh levou a mão ao peito dele – Você está ferido!  
Antes que Tewdric pudesse dizer qualquer palavra de conforto, foi envolvido por uma luz intensa. Huaru, ainda de joelhos em frente às elfas, agora curava o guerreiro.  
\- Que legal! – Karen exclamou com os olhos brilhando – Isso é muito melhor do que o que a sacerdotisa faz! – e olhando para a irmã mais velha, perguntou – Posso ser paladina Lux? Posso? Hein? Dar uma escudada assim forte, PAF! – a menina fez o gesto de jogar o escudo – E ainda curar!!  
\- Você não é normal Karen! – exclamou Ashrial limpando as lágrimas de alegria por ver a irmã menor a salvo – Você foi atirada e quase soterrada e agora fala que isso é legal?!  
Quem estava próximo riu da situação. Contudo, apesar de todos estarem aliviados com o final da situação, alguns ainda não estavam satisfeitos com o desenrolar da situação. E Kayliel, Opiel e Tappi chegaram onde estavam os noivos e depositaram no chão Grey, que parecia não fazer esforço para se soltar das pesadas mãos que o seguravam.  
\- O que vamos fazer com esse aqui hein? – guinchouOpiel.  
\- Por mim ele vira espeto de elfo. – disse a trollesa colocando as mãos na cintura – Quem faz fuzuê na festa dos outros merece apanhar!  
\- Acho que quem deve decidir o que vai acontecer com ele são os noivos e Luxuriah. – opinou o sacerdote – Afinal a festa é eles, e a atingida foi a irmã mais nova de Lux e Kass.  
Grey ficou calado, não se defendeu. Apenas olhou fixamente para Luxuriah.  
\- Por mim eu parto esse elfo em dois! – exclamou Tewdric se levantando e encarando Grey de frente – Um duelo elfo! Proponho um duelo honrado! Só nós dois, fora dos muros da cidade!  
Antes que Grey pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Luxuriah se levantou e tocou no ombro do cunhado.  
\- Espere Tewdric. Grey veio aqui para resolver um assunto comigo. – e encarando o paladino, continuou – Vou resolver de uma vez por todas.  
Grey conseguia ver nos olhos dela a resolução. Depois de anos se escondendo, negando o que eles tinham, ela parecia disposta a esclarecer as coisas. Contudo, o paladino teve o pressentimento que as coisas não sairiam da forma como ele esperava.  
\- Luxuriah... – finalmente Grey decidiu se pronunciar – Foi um acidente, você sabe. Eu jamais machucaria sua irmã...  
\- Eu sei Grey. – respondeu a caçadora, surpresa com a calma com que proferiu suas palavras – E só por isso não vou jogar você para a guilda e pedir sua cabeça.  
Houve alguns protestos por parte dos convidados. Com certeza havia muitos ali que queria fazer exatamente o que Luxuriah dizia. Talvez até mais.  
\- Vamos. – chamou Luxuriah– Vamos conversar Grey. Em outro lugar  
E fez menção de sair.  
\- Lux! – Ashrial segurou a irmã pelo braço – Você tem que ir mesmo? Eu não confio nesse cara aí! - e lançou um olhar raivoso na direção de Grey.  
\- Nem eu! – exclamou Karen segurando na outra mão de Luxuriah – Apesar de ele lançar um escudo assim, PAF, bem legal, eu não confio nele também!  
Kassyeh, no entanto, começa a desconfiar do que poderia haver entre sua irmã e Grey. Havia algo na expressão deles que se acendia quando se encaravam. A maga não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, mas percebera que, o que quer que fosse, seria resolvido naquela noite. E se Luxuriah não queria compartilhar com elas, havia um bom motivo para isso.  
\- Meninas – falou Kassyeh calmamente – deixem Luxuriah resolver as coisas dela. Karen, você precisa descansar, isso foi muito estressante. Ash, você não comeu nada ainda. As duas vão para dentro de casa, comer algo e depois cama. Já está na hora.  
Luxuriah sorriu em agradecimento para a irmã.  
\- E vocês pessoal – falou alto a caçadora se dirigindo à guilda – continuem a festa! Não vamos nublar a alegria por isso! Tem cerveja e carne! Comemorem com os noivos!  
E diante do olhar surpreso de Tewdric e Kassyeh, ela saiu, sendo seguida de perto por Grey.  
A música recomeçou. Um pouco tímida no começo, mas depois ganhou força, e logo todos estavam festejando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kassyeh levou as irmãs menores para dentro da casa, enquanto Tewdric reclamava de não ter partido o elfo ao meio. Tudo pareceu voltar aos eixos.  
Mas não era isso que Huaru sentia. Algo o estava incomodando. Grey sempre fora um paladino conhecido por seu orgulho e prepotência, o que fazia que muitos na Ordem não gostassem dele. O jovem tauren estava intrigado com o que havia entre Luxuriah e Grey. Era óbvio que era algum tipo de relacionamento, mas havia algo por trás daquilo, algo que com certeza viria à tona naquela noite. Huaru sabia também que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Contudo, não gostara das atitudes do elfo naquela noite e não iria deixar Grey sujar o nome de sua Ordem fazendo algo contra Luxuriah. Por isso, iria verificar.  
Foi com essa ideia que ele se afastou sorrateiro da festa, pegando a direção que os dois elfos tomaram. Ninguém reparou em sua saída, nem mesmo seu irmão, que sem nenhuma noção do que acontecera, ainda gritava ‘Briga!Briga’ deitado embaixo de uma mesa, agarrado a um Renegado tão bêbado quanto ele próprio. 


End file.
